Under The Stars
by Bbtashae
Summary: (HGXSS) It all starts with a Detention occupied by Severus Snape himself. Hermione and Severus grow close over the last few years of Hermione's High School career. They both learn how to love for the first time, get hurt by the ones they love and come to conclusions they never thought would be possible. Slight Canon of the films GOF - DHs. Co-Writer: Fotinimpatsolaki201
1. Dentention

**Under The Stars**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione slammed her school bag down on the floor and sat behind a desk at the front of the classroom. Ready for her detention. She knew this was a complete waste of her time. The girl had done nothing wrong! Sometimes she acted more like an adult than half of the teachers at Hogwarts. Well at least that's what she thought.

So what she shouted out in lesson and pleaded for Professor Moody to stop demonstrating the cruciatus curse. She was sure that the unforgivable curses where illegal to be taught to school children anyways. Her only worry at that moment was Neville and how the curse affected him.

She could see him getting more and more aggravated, with his eyes clamped shut and hands clenched into fists gradually turning white. Hermione witnessed a horrified look upon his face and screamed out. Before she knew it, a detention slip was in her hand and she couldn't have felt more ashamed of herself at that moment. Hermione had never got detention in her life!

Although for now she was stuck in the deserted classroom waiting for Professor Moody and regretting her outburst. She sat quietly for the next 10 minutes reading a ratty old book from the library until he showed. But there wasn't a soul insight.

With each word she glanced over, the angrier she was getting. What kind of teacher is late for a stupid time wasting deten-

At that moment her thoughts where disturbed, as the door to the classroom slammed shut. Hermione jumped losing grip of her book. The hardback novel fell to the ground with a thud. She reached down to pick it up. At that moment a dark figure floated by her. She tried to raise her vision, but was interrupted by the desk as she whacked her head painfully.

"Shit" Hermione breathed, caressing her head and carefully repositioned herself upright once more.

Her eyes glanced up slowly and connected with icy black orbs staring down at her. Shivers crept upon her spine and the hairs on her arms rose in fear. It was Snape, lurking over her form like a bat.

"You dare to curse in front of me again Miss Granger and you'll have more than just a 2-hour detention." Professor Snape sneered at the girl before him.

Hermione sat quietly, glaring up at him with her eyes narrow and hands gripping the sides of the chair.

"Gather your things. Follow me." Snape was always one for small talk, even in class. You could never get more than a decent conversation out of him.

Hermione did as she was told. They barely walked side by side as Hermione jogged every now and then just to keep up with her professor's large strides. She was confused to where they were going and why Professor Moody wasn't taking the detention.

"Excuse me sir, but where's Profes-" Hermione was cut short, which angered her even more.

"Your Professor finds himself occupied with other things at the present time, I'll be taking your detention" Snape replied entering into his own potions class.

He motioned for her to follow and she did so. Snape walked over to his desk to retrieve a small piece of parchment before re-joining his student once more. Hermione had taken a seat near to the front of the classroom, like she always did in his lessons.

Snape placed the small list of ingredients in front of her, on the desk and started to explain what he wanted her to do.

"Now this is a very advanced potion that I would like you to brew for the hospital wing, it can be very difficult to produce if you don't concentrate." Snape warned.

"But sir, are you sure I'm the right person to brew this? I mean it is very advanced after all and I'm nowhere near up to that stage of learning" Hermione hesitated staring at the parchment in her hands.

"Miss Granger, I certainly wouldn't have gave you this task if I knew you wouldn't do a good job now would i?" Professor Snape told his student, whilst removing certain ingredient's from the shelves around the room.

"I know but-" She turned her gaze to her professor now setting up her work station for her as she continued to complain.

"No buts.. I have every faith in you" Snape confessed placing his left hand gently over hers for a millisecond. He immediately moved away, coming to terms of what he had just done.

Hermione froze as their skin touched. She knew quite well that Snape wasn't one for skin contact. Although that wasn't the thing on her mind just now. Sure his skin was smooth upon his cold touch. But it was the way he told her that she was trusted with such a complicated potion. This gave her a sense of relief inside and a slight warmth to her professor. He had always been so cold and rude to her in the past throughout his lessons. Maybe this was because there was no one around to judge him, only her.

"Get started then! We don't have all night." Snape was now placed behind his desk scribbling away on his 1st years assignments.

Hermione shifted in her seat and got to work. She knew herself that she was completely capable of brewing this potion without any damages or accidents. She was the brightest witch of her age and the top of every class she took. Hermione would like to have proven Snape wrong but he already knew the same thing.

An hour had passed and Hermione happened to find herself every now and then looking up at her professor. Watching him write so elegantly across his parchment with concentration, getting lost in his own world of marking assignment's. His dark hair curtained his complexation, but she could still make out the frowned wrinkles upon his forehead.

Her potion began to bubble excitedly causing her to lose track on her thoughts and attend to it. This also disrupted Snape as he gazed over at her from behind his hair. He couldn't help but double take at the girl before him. It was safe to say that she had grown more beautifier over the past 4 years. Due to taming her brown caramel curls and keeping on top of her tight toned figure.

Severus stopped himself instantly with his foolish thinking. She was his student. It was completely forbidden. Although she did remind him of Lily, they were more or less the same. Friends with the Potters. Being exceedingly smart. Both Muggleborns sorted into the house of Gryffindor.

No more of this he thought, removing himself from the situation and fled the classroom quietly. Hermione was too focused on her potion to acknowledge his absence.

Half an hour later she bottled the potion with complete confidence before cleaning up her work space and ready to depart.

Only to find that she was no longer accompanied by her teacher. She sat patiently at her desk with the bottled potion in hand waiting for his return, but he didn't show. Hermione was getting fed up at waiting for people.

She knew she needed his consent to leave the room. He didn't bother to tell her where he was going, so why should she?

Hermione stormed across the room and gently placed the vile on his desk. As she turned around, her leg knocked the desk. Causing the potion to roll over the edge and fall to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was watching. She just spent an hour and half brewing this potion for it to be destored within seconds.

Hermione bent down to catch the vile but she was too late. The vile landed in someone else's hand. She tried to look up to see who caught it but was met with her Professors face inches away from hers. Snape was bent over her awkwardly. She felt the whole situation very uncomfortable. So she shifted slightly which only caused her to trip over her own feet and head straight for the ground. Instantly her body flipped and came to a halt. She was now facing up to her professor's face once more. Snape had caught her by wrapping his slender arm around her waist as he continued to grip the vile in his other. Their bodies was pressed close together.

Their lips where so close right now, she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. They stayed still for as long as 30 seconds gazing at one another's lips. Until Snape's mouth began to close the distance between them.

"Ermm what are you doing?" Hermione pushed herself out of his personal space and backed away cautiously. Searching his face for an answer. But he showed no emotion or any sign of reply.

"You were about to kiss me!" Hermione told him, he was the one who now shifted uncomfortably.

"No I wasn't!" Snape snapped back. Pocketing the vile in his robes.

"Well why not?" Hermione stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest. Not wanting to sound desperate or weak. All's she could think about was how kissable his lips were when they were close.

"Hermione…" Severus stepped over to Hermione. Lurking over her small form. Trying to intimidate her slightly.

"If I was about to kiss you, you'd know it." His hand rose and tried to cup her cheek but she pushed his arm away. Fleeing the room in a hurry.

Once the door shut Snape ran a hand through his greasy hair and thought over the scene that had just happened. Shaking his head to himself. Knowing he had just crossed the line. Hermione shut the door behind her and leant her back against the nearest wall. Finally releasing a deep sigh of panic and relief.

A single tear fell from her cheek. She wasn't crying because she was scared. She was crying because in that moment she wanted him as much as he did her. She wanted to taste his pure ripe lips and run her hands through his dark locks. But in her heart she knew he was only trying to scare her and would never feel the same way she did.

It was a couple of days later and Snape stopped at the top step of the astronomy tower. His eyes fell upon a certain Gryffindor he was trying to avoid. He saw a stack of books next to the girl sitting down looking upon the view before her as the sun set. She returned back to her assignment writing within seconds. He didn't want to acknowledge her nevertheless bother her. So he turned and tried to go about unnoticed.

"Stay. Please?" Hermione asked unexpectedly without looking up or looking around to see who it actually was.

Snape stood with his back facing her. One-foot hovering over the step to start his descend, whilst he gripped the banister tighter. He cursed himself for being too discreet.

"Only if you want. You won't disturb me… not unlike some people" Hermione closed a book and set it down on the stack, as she revisited one from before. Continuing to write what was on her mind.

"Very Well" Snape rounded the area she was working and leant against the banister to over the look the grounds at Hogwarts.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the library with all this?" Snape gesture to the stack of books. Taking a seat next to her at a suitable distance. "You'd have a bigger selection."

Hermione gave out a slight giggle, increasing the speed with her quill across the parchment. "I am, but a library's supposed to be quite and ours is quite rowdy at the moment."

"Ah right, with our new visitors you mean?" Snape nodded slightly in agreement. Talking about the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons.

"Krum and his little fan club to be exact. " Hermione huffed, showing that this was a strained subject and could easily wind her up.

"I'd say he seems quite fond of you." Snape said trying to make a decent conversation with his best student. Hoping no awkwardness would come out of it.

"I don't care. I'm not interested." Hermione dropped the quill in her ink. She gently dangled the parchment before her, waiting for the ink to dry.

"Too shy or too scared?" Snape curiously asked. Hoping she would be at least glad that a boy, especially Victor Krum had taken a liking towards her.

Hermione rolled the parchment up and wrapped a small bow around it to firmly enclosed her homework. She gathered her things up within a moment, before handing Snape the essay she had been working on for potions.

"Too busy." Hermione stated looking Severus in the eye for the first time.

She released her end of the parchment and exited the Astronomy Tower without another word.

Leaving Snape alone with his thoughts once more. This girl can be such a pain in his arse sometimes, but there was something about her that he had been growing fond off. She wasn't at all afraid of him, like the rest of the students. She was different.


	2. Slow Dance

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Hermione find herself sitting in the Great hall for breakfast with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione was too busy reading the newspaper to eat. Although her mind was elsewhere.

Harry and Ron's main discussion was the Yule Ball. The guys tried to figure out who was their suitable date for the event, but nearly every girl was taken. Ginny was sat quietly next to Ron, giving the duo suggestions every now and then.

Hermione read the same line four times. Cursing Ron for being so whinny this morning. Her eyes happen to gaze up onto the teachers table and found Severus staring right back at her. How long had he been watching her?

Her heart seemed to skip a beat. She clenched her newspaper harder and shot down his gaze. Hiding her head behind the large newspaper. The scene was now pierced in her mind as a clear memory. She smiled to herself at the thought of his deep black eyes and sexy slender face. She blushed noticeably at the image in her mind.

She was brought back to reality by Harry nudging her. Indicating that they were leaving for first lesson. Hermione swiftly packed her things up. She took one little glance at where Severus was sitting, but he had disappeared.

The next time their plans had collided unknowingly was her free study lesson in the Great hall. The 4th, 5th and 6th years all sat scattered around the hall working on late assignments or catching up on their homework in general. Snape was the only teacher supervising this study.

To her annoyance, he continued lurking around like a bad smell that wouldn't disappear. She wanted him too though. It made it harder for her to concentrate. Although Ron and Harry didn't help the situation. As every time they spoke, Snape was there whacking them on the heads with a book to shut them up.

Ron and Harrys conversation was now directed at her. What had she done wrong to deserve the centre of attention right now.

"Why don't you come with one of us Hermione?" Ron asked proudly, like he had no shame for suggesting her as a last option.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Continuing to write on the parchment. Ignoring Ron like she usually did.

"If a girl shows up alone, that would just look pretty sad. Won't it?" Ron mocked her.

"What's up Ron? All the good looking ones taken? I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you! And believe it or not someone asked me!" Hermione finally broke with anger.

The Gryffindor rose from her seat with her parchment in hand and marched over to Severus. With whom had already witnessed the argument from a couple of feet away. Hermione handed him her work to read.

Once he grabbed the parchment, his hand layered over hers gripping it firmly. She looked up at him in shock. He gave a stern look, wanting to tell her non verbally that he was not happy.

Snape snatched the book away from her hastily and she strode away back to her friends.

"And I said yes!" Hermione grabbed her bag and looked over her shoulder. She caught her professors eye and threw him nasty look, before storming out of the Great hall.

Why was he so nasty to her? He was so pleasant yesterday at the Astronomy Tower. What changed so suddenly? Was it jealously over her being asked to the Yule ball and not giving him a second thought? Although how could she, he was a teacher and she was a student.

It was enough that Ron was on her back, now Severus was.

A week had past and it was finally Christmas Day. The Yule Ball had arrived. Hermione left the boys early to get ready for the night.

As the night feel, the girls Gryffindor rooms began to get more and more quiet as the night went on. Hermione was expected to be down at the Great hall by 7 o'clock. However, she was too nervous to even step outside the common room. Hermione walked over and stood in front of the full length mirror. She ran her hand along her pink silk dress like she had done for the 100th time that hour.

She had to admit she looked stunning. But somehow she had in her mind that she was trying to prove something to someone. Was it Ron maybe? Trying to impress him for the way he treated her. Or Severus? Prove that she's more than a love struck teenager.

Ginny broke her train of thoughts and dragged her down to the Great hall. Ignoring Hermione's huffs and puffs. They separated once Ginny got view of Neville and left her friend at the top of the stairs alone.

She casted a quick glanced at the bottom and saw everyone she was trying to avoid. Hermione instantly pushed herself to the side behind the wall. Closing her eyes trying to pluck up the courage to show herself.

After a moment she turned the corner and began to descend the stairs carefully. Snape stood in the shadows of the Entrance hall, watching her with each step she made.

She looked utterly breath taking. How her side chocolate curls fell just above her pale chest. His eyes travelled down to her skin tight dress that hugged her curves. Feeling the urge to run his firm hands over her body, feeling the soft silk. Imagining a scene of him ripping the pink material from her-

Professor McGonagall pushed Severus out of his dark corner and ushered him into the Great hall, before the champions walked in. He joined his co-workers at the front of the dance floor.

Before he knew it the music began to fill the hall and the four champions walked in with their dates. Severus was too caught up in the way Hermione was dressed that he barely noticed her clutching Victor Krum's left arm.

Jealously mounted over Severus instantly. With all the people she could've gone with, she had to choose him. Something had to be done.

The music stopped as the champions and their partners shifted into their dancing positons, before starting once more. Hermione's eyes were focused on Victors as they waltzed around the dancefloor. She could feel Snape's stare upon her, with each movement. Like it was burning a hole through her body.

Once Dumbledore took Professor McGonagall's hand and joined in the dance. Students and other staff mixed into the crowd too.

She eventually gave her full attention to Krum as they moved together. Everyone on the dancefloor unexpectedly changed partners as it was part of the dance. Hermione was unaware of this. Victor loosen his grip and pushed Hermione away, as he danced with another girl. Her body flung towards a handsome dark figure that caught her swiftly. Severus had seized her hand and placed the other flat on her back. Pushing her inwards as their bodies touched.

They moved gracefully unnoticed within the centre of the dancefloor. Hermione's heart was beating uncontrollably. What if someone saw them dancing together? The sense of their bodies being pressed together, felt unimaginably divine. She could feel his toned muscles from under his sleek black robes.

He held her up straight with so little strength, even though her legs felt like jelly.

Their eyes locked together and neither of them cared about anyone else in the room.

"I've never seen you look so stunning!" Snape declared shouting to his partner, in battle with the music.

Hermione tried to hide her grin the best way she could. Eventually she turned it into a side smirk, before returning the compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Hermione smiled at the man before her. With her eyes glistening under the lights.

Severus mouth tugged at the sides a little. He soon masked his emotions once more.

He moved his head towards her and hovered his mouth next to her left ear lobe.

"It's all for you." Snape revealed.

This took Hermione by surprise, as her eyes darted up to his. But within seconds a slightly different tune played in the air and she was instantly back in Victors arms unable focus. She looked around the dancefloor catching Severus' eye but he was nowhere to be seen.

Had that really just happened to her? Or was she dreaming the whole thing? All's she needed was someone to pinch her and she would wake up back in her Gryffindor bed.

Later on in the night the crowd of teenagers began to get rowdy. Hermione was on the outskirts of this gathering. Hand in hand with Victor Krum. Jumping up and down enjoyably to the heart pumping music. The main issue that keep creeping up from the back of her mind was Snape's confession. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

It was around 11:30 pm and She suggested to Victor that they should call it a night. Once he kissed her on the cheek goodbye. Hermione joined her Ron and Harry at the table with a drink in hand. Watching the rest of the school rave to the Weird Sisters blurring music.

"How could you betray Harry and go with Victor Krum!" Ron blurted out, taking his jealously out on Hermione.

"Maybe because he asked me! And didn't think of me as a last resort!" Hermione was sick of Ron's envious attitude.

"I did ask you to come with one of us! What's got into you woman?" Ron told her. But Hermione snapped at his words.

"What's got into me? I've been hinting and commenting for weeks about this stupid dance, and you didn't take any notice. You big dunderhead!" Hermione paused briefly to catch her breath. Before Ron could speak another word, she continued her rant.

"But no! You had to eliminate all the girls in the school before you finally considered me!" Her voice had a tone of despair. Hermione had been too busy standing her ground, before realising that they had walked into the Entrance hall.

Ron finally gathered his thoughts, "You should have told me to invite you! How was I supposed to know?" His answer was so idiotic that Harry was looking at him with a worried look.

Hermione was red from anger and her walking increased.

"'Mione I really didn't know you felt this way about me. But I.. I only see you as my friend, as a sister, like Ginny." Harry shook his head violently to Ron's direction, begging him to stop talking before making things worse.

Severus had finally brushed Karkaroff away for the night. As he had been annoying him ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. Finishing up his patrols outside around the grounds. Severus appeared in the Entrance hall once more that evening. He found Hermione and Ron having a heated argument at the bottom of the stairs. Seconds later Ron left Hermione alone crying her eyes out.

His heart broke at the scene. He confidently strode over to her and leant against the wall near to where she was sat. Severus stood there stubbornly for a few minutes without saying a word. He stayed there until she noticed him. He would stay there all night if he had to, just to get a word out of her.

Hermione's face arose and was instantly beetroot red with embarrassment. She looked away trying to wipe her tears discreetly.

Someone had clearly upset her, ruining her special night and Severus wasn't too happy about this. There was only them two present in the Entrance hall. Severus acknowledge this before sitting close beside her.

"With your cleverness Miss Granger, I fail to see how you've fallen for Weasley." He sneered, trying his best to comfort her in his own way.

"We don't choose the people we fall for Professor! I thought that with your cleverness you already knew that!" She tried to beat him at his own game but she saw him looking stern at her.

"I'm sorry Professor, I know you must think I'm acting foolish but-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence. He cut her off once more.

"Hermione, I think you are an intelligent and mature young woman. That Weasley is a despicable excuse of a lover in my opinion." His comment made her blood boil.

Ron hurt her feelings, but she wouldn't let anyone insult him like that. "Ron is a great friend and some day he will make a woman very happy! Don't you dare talk about him like that again!"

Hermione stood up and ran outside onto a deserted balcony. She stopped short as a gust of snow fluttered into her face. The chill of the night caused her to rethink her change of scene. But it was a good way to cool down.

Her Professor followed her in a flash. Feeling the crisp blow against his face. Severus removed his jacket and placed it carefully around the young women's shoulders. He lent against the balcony next to her for a moment.

"Forgive me for my wicked tongue. I know it was wrong for me to judge someone so quickly." Severus apologised.

Hermione couldn't help but be mad at him anymore. No one had ever offered their jacket to her. She always loved the simplest things in life and this was one of them. All's that pierced the air was the last slow song of the night.

Severus hesitated for a moment, but held his hand out for her to dance with him. She suspiciously glanced up at him and raise an eyebrow in astonishment. Did he really want to slow dance with her? Right here and now?

"Please don't make me beg." Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Hermione took his hand willingly and followed him to the middle of the balcony. She gracefully wrapped her arms around his neck and he firmly placed his hands upon her waist. Feeling the silk beneath his skin. The duo swayed to the slow music, whilst getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Twice in one day, Professor? People will talk." Hermione boldly stated with a smirk.

"You forget. I don't care what people think." Severus told her in a low silky voice.

"Maybe you could help me with that luxury sometime…" Hermione looked down in lost hope.

"There's lots of things, I can teach you Miss Granger" Severus said pulling her closer to himself.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hermione asked biting her lip and raised her eyebrows willingly at the man holding her.

Severus nodded slightly. His head gradually lowered onto hers. They now stared into each other's eyes once more. Swaying to a slow song under the stars, with a man as handsome as Severus. It felt like a dream come true. A rom com being re-enacted as some sought of performance.

Severus closed the distance between them. He couldn't handle the temptation no more. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was hard yet soft, it was Fiery yet passionate, it was filled with their hunger for each other. He knew now that she wanted this as much as he did.

Her hands tangled in his dark shiny strands, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He's got caught in her chocolate curls as he firmly held the back of her neck in support.

After 2 minutes, the clock above them struck midnight and the couple gasped for air.

Hermione backed away for a moment taking in what had just happened. After a few moments her eyes connected with his. Severus tried to speak but no words came out. Hermione took off instantly. He tried to catch her arm but she was too fast.

Hermione enjoyed their kiss very much. But she didn't know what came over her. Why did she have to run away again? What was she afraid off? She felt completely safe and protect when she was around Severus. So why did she have to go and ruin it. She had already ruined it with Ron. Maybe she just pushes people away without knowing it.

Severus stood there in shock, understanding what he had done wrong. It was the first time in a long time, that he had expressed his affections towards another human being. But she treated it like it was nothing.


	3. Misconception

January had come along shortly and a new school term had started. It was three weeks into the term. Hermione and Severus hadn't spoken to each other since Christmas night. They saw each other around the castle here and there. But neither of them made the effort to begin a conversation.

It was Hermione who had been treating her Professor so coldly. Rushing off at the end of each potion lesson. Acting like nothing had happened between them. So Severus started to act the same way. Cutting her sentences short in his lessons. Criticising the girl on her work even though it was outstanding. He tried to find a flaw in everything she did.

Hermione had no idea why she was acting the way she was. She flaunted around school with her head held high, barely showing anyone the slightest bit of concern. She kept herself to herself.

But as night fell each evening, she was tormented with the thoughts of her potions master. How she mourned for another taste of his sweet plump lips against hers. The way their bodies pressed together. Feeling his toned muscles against her slim figure. She lost count of how many sleepless nights she has had since their moment.

Severus however was stern and stubborn, within a few days back he had treated Hermione like something he had stepped in. Whilst she continued to acted no different towards him. Severus knew he was clear about his actions towards her and he only hoped that she would catch on. Feeling the same way, he did. Severus' greatest fear was showing his emotions. But he just felt taken for granted and wasn't too fond of it. Something needed to be done.

Hermione had double potions, last on that Friday afternoon. That's when he would finally acknowledge her. 2 hours he wasted lecturing to his 4th years about how to make pepper up potion. Every lecture he given, Hermione would be sat there with her head down reading from a book. If she wanted to sit there and not pay attention, then that was her fault not his.

The lesson was finally over and the students scattered from dungeon's as quickly as possible. Excited for their weekend to start.

"Miss Granger. Could you stay behind for a moment." Severus said as she just about made it to the door.

Hermione knew he was telling and not asking. She made her way to the front and waited for the rest of her class to leave until she spoke.

They stood in silence for a moment. Shifting uncomfortably, with their eye contact to the floor. Severus didn't really have a reason to keep her behind. He just need to talk to her one way or another.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked flatly. Not caring about her attitude towards him.

"What do you think?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I needed some time to think and so I kept my distance. For that I apologise…" Hermione didn't know what he wanted. So she just ended up apologising for the sake of it.

"I guess you've decided that your affections are clearly elsewhere" Severus grabbed the daily prophet from his side draw and threw the newspaper down on his desk. Hermione walked over to it slowly.

She saw the article, Rita Skeeter had written about her love affair between her, Victor Krum and Harry.

"This means nothing at all! She's a liar, everybody knows that! You should know that my affections- Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Hermione finally brought up the topic they've both been trying to avoid for the past couple of weeks

"Listen! That woman is everywhere! If this gets out-" Severus spoke, making eye contact with Hermione for the first time in weeks.

"Then people are more likely to judge me not you!" Hermione noted. Of course people would think differently of her. He was her teacher and she was only 15.

Severus lowered his head, wanting nothing more than to take her on his desk and have his way with her. He knew deep down that he couldn't.

"Severus please. We can make this work" Hermione wandered over to the man and placed a hand over his folded arms across his chest. But she got no reaction.

"'This' cannot be continued anymore" Severus turned away from the girl, revealing that the thing between them was nothing more than a kiss.

"What?" Hermione stepped back. Tears began to form within her eyes and anger mounted over her.

"How I feel or how you feel, doesn't mean anything!" Severus snapped at her, with his back still facing Hermione.

"Are you telling me you feel nothing at all?!" Hermione asked. She stepped around in front of Severus. Trying to catch his attention.

But Severus didn't acknowledge her. His gaze focused on the cracks of the floor. Hermione slowly reached out brushing his black strands from his face.

"Just get out of my sight." Severus sharply announced. Before turning away. Causing Hermione to look at him in shock. Before she knew it she was out the door. Leaving him too his own thoughts.

If he wanted to act like nothing had happened between them, then that was fine with her.

The next 4 months to her was like hell. She had to sit in his lessons getting tormented by his silky smooth voice. He never once laid his eyes on her. When he'd come to check her potion, he would give a quick glance and move on. Was he going to act like this forever? What if she had brewed it wrong? What then?

Even at meals in the great hall, he barely stopped to eat anything anymore. Hermione's act was too much for her to handle. This wasn't the person she wanted to be. Denying her own feelings to herself. Acting like she wasn't falling for her potions teacher. How could he live like this? How could he hide his emotions all the time? It was exhausting.

It was the 24th of June and the atmosphere at Hogwarts was exhilarating. The final Tri-wizard tournament task had arrived. Hermione spent all her time the last few weeks helping Harry with charms and hexes for the task. Now she only hoped that it would be beneficial. Her and Ron's argument had been over looked months ago and now it was completely forgotten about. They continued their strenuous friendship as normal.

The final task was situated on the quidditch pitch. Hermione and Ron cheered from the stands for their best friend. She happened to turn her gaze towards the teachers stand by accident. She caught her potions teacher looking over his shoulder watching her cheer. She shot him a disgusted eye roll and looked away. Hoping that he would get the message. He avoided eye contact with her for 4 months. What suddenly changed?

Once the final canon fired, indicating that all the champions had now entered the maze. Hermione and her fellow Gryffindor screamed louder.

With the hedges now closed. The only thing the audience could do was wait. They would wait all night if they had too. Until one of the champions made it to the cup.

The crowd chatted amongst themselves as there was barely anything to do. Hermione would've liked to have a decent conversation with Ron. But his back was facing her as he and Seamus played Exploding Snap to pass the time.

Hermione took out a book from her bag and revisited her imagination once more. She continued reading but her mind clouded over with past thoughts of Severus. She couldn't get rid of him. Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head and turned a page in her book.

That was no use. She reread the same line several times before giving up. Maybe if she looked over at him just once, it would help her cure the curiosity in her mind. She did so and was met with a hopeful look once again from Severus. He had been watching her read for quite some time.

She didn't quite understand what he was trying to do. Was he trying to intimidate her or acknowledge her. Either way she gave him a narrow confused look. Severus looked her up and down, before the corner of his mouth tugged up into a side smirk. Hermione glared away from him instantly. Finding her own mouth forming into a small grin. What was wrong with her? He flashes her barely a smile and she suddenly found herself falling head over heels for him. Grinning to herself like a love-struck teenager.

Throughout the time they waited for the champions to arrive back. They both couldn't help eagerly looking over at one another every once in a while. Non verbally communicating through their gestures and stares. They exchanged smiles and sympathetic looks through the crowd of people that separated them.

One look lasted longer and more obvious than the other time. Ron noticed her making googly eyes at someone from across the stands. But Hermione obviously denied it. Their argument was cut short as Harry returned back with Cedric and the cup. The crowd in the stands cheered hard as they greeted their champion back.

But something was wrong. Harry wasn't happy or celebrating. He was upset and crying over Cedric's still body. Dumbledore and The Minister rushed over to the boys. Hermione watched as Severus and Professor McGonagall joined the scene. She watched him intently as she read The Ministers lips telling Severus what's happened.

"A boys just been killed." She captured the message the same time as Severus did.

Her professor glanced at the stands, shooting her a concerned look. She mirrored his gaze with a horrified expression.

The whole school watched as Amos Diggory ran over to his dead son and everyone around was silent. To stunned to say anything.

Dumbledore announced for everyone to evacuate the quidditch pitch immediately. That was the last time she saw Severus that night.

It was the next day and the message was alerted for everyone to make their way to the Great hall for the final assembly of the year. It was also a remembrance service for Cedric. As the three different schools came together as one.

Everyone had just exited the great hall. Hermione separated herself from the boys as she already packed her stuff up. She wandered up to the astronomy tower, giving her head the freedom to think clearly.

As she got there. Her surroundings were silent and she took the astonishing scene in before her. Whilst she lent carefully against the railings, overlooking the grounds. She knew now that everything was going to change.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Snape announced himself from across the room. Hermione looked over to him.

"Do you even care?" Hermione asked, looking back out upon the view. He now stood next to her enjoying the scenery.

"I don't know what I feel worse about. Having to stay away from you, or being a dunderhead about it..." Severus confessed. He fought with his emotions long enough. He knew that letting her know about his feelings would be a disaster, but he took a shot.

Hermione was taken back by his honesty and unable to reply, but she practically had to force herself too.

"I only met him last summer. But I guess he had an effect on us all really." Hermione secured an emotionless mask over her complexation. Not wanting to wear her emotions on her sleeve just yet.

Severus glanced a quick look at her before looking down at his feet, "I'm sorry."

Hermione lent against the railing on her side, facing the man beside her. "For Cedric? Or for being a dunderhead?"

Severus mirrored her action. "Both."

Hermione couldn't help but express a smile. "Thank you. I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble." Her expression dropped into a sad glaze.

Severus gave her a small smile, before searching for her eyes. Wanting her to look at him.

Hermione hesitated a little, until she gathered up her courage on what she was about to do. Hermione moved closer to her teacher and stepped on her tiptoes, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Severus." And with that she began to walk away.

But a strong hand grasped her upper arm and pulled her back to him. Instantly pressing his lips against hers. She didn't fight it. Hermione melted in his arms. Their lips moved over one another's at a steady pace, as their tongues danced within their mouths.

They parted, with Severus still holding Hermione in his arms. "I hope you'll have a pleasant holiday Miss Granger." Finally releasing her slowly.

"I will professor, please, be safe." Hermione bought him closer with a touch of his arm.

"I've been doing it for many years, a summer won't make a change Hermione" She wanted to kiss him again but she knew she had to leave.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Gazing into each other's eyes. Making the most of their presence. Until Hermione spoke.

"Write to me?" Hermione asked willingly. She couldn't live for 2 whole months without hearing from him.

Severus rolled her eyes at her suggestion.

"Please" She begged, searching his face for an answer.

"Fine. But don't expect an essay" Severus agreed at her dismay. Ushering her away playfully. As she flashed a final grin and wave of her hand. Hermione descended the stairs and went to the Gryffindor tower to pack up her things for the train. Departing Hogwarts for another year.

Severus watched from his view as the trains smoke began to get more and more distant.


	4. Horrors of the Past

**Chapter 4**

It was a month into the summer holidays and Hermione was enjoying every bit of it. She cherished every moment with her parents. As she lived away at Hogwarts all year and missed them dearly.

She never once mentioned to them about her new blossomed affair with the potions master. As it wasn't a conversation she looked forward to having with anyone never mind them.

Hermione had been in contact with Harry and even Ron over the past few weeks. But there was no sign of a letter from Severus. She began to get worried, with each passing day. Did he forget about her? It had only been a month.

Her thoughts were broken, as a door slammed down stairs. Hermione flinched at the sound and felt the floor shake beneath her feet. She sat at the desk in her room, in the middle of writing Harry's birthday card.

Hermione was used to the sound of slammed doors and her parents arguing, as she hid in her room. They had been like this since the first moment she remembered as a young girl. Every time it occurred, she felt lonely and scared. They only tried to get along for her sake.

The worse that had happened was when her dad walked out a couple of years back, and leaving her and her mum defending for themselves for a week, until he returned. However, all's she had to put up with was the arguments and loud noises of things being thrown. It wasn't an abusive household, but it wasn't a nurturing one either. Hermione had been practically raising herself since she was 10.

She couldn't take any more of it. She tried reading one of her books, nothing. Breathing in and out slowly to calm her pain attack, that didn't work. The way she written with her quill always found a way to sooth her.

Hermione picked up her red feathered quill and dripped it into the black ink. She took a piece of plain parchment from her draw and begin to write.

Once she was satisfied with her letter. Hermione opened the window and set her owl free with the letter tied to its claw.

She watched the bird fly off into the night. She closed her window and got ready for bed.

The rain bounced off the panes of glass, whilst the fire crackled in the silent living room. Severus sat in an old worn-out armchair by the heat, calmly reading one of his favourite novels. Taking a sip of his fire whiskey from time to time.

He was interrupted by a repeat tapping on the window. The man hated to be bothered, especially when he was wrapped up in a good book. Anyways, who would be sending him an owl at this time of night.

Severus placed his book down on the coffee table beside him and rose from his seat. He opened the window slightly letting the bird in for a moment whilst he retrieved the envelope.

As the bird safely flew away, he shut the window and returned to his seat in front of the fire.

The envelope was ripped immediately. Before he started to read, he glanced down and saw the initials signed at the bottom of the parchment. _HG_

 ** _Dear Severus,_**

 ** _I hope your time away from Hogwarts is treating you well. As for me? Not so much. Whenever I'm away from Hogwarts. I feel more alone than ever. I guess that's the privilege of being Muggleborn; you feel more disconnected for your abilities. Living under the roof of your parents strained marriage, I guess doesn't help either. But I have my books to aid me through it. Please don't take this into consideration. This letter just seemed to give me comfort. Letting my thoughts be heard somehow. I trust that you will keep to your word and reply back._**

 ** _HG x_**

Severus placed the letter down on the chair arm. Revisiting his thoughts for a moment. He wasn't aware of Hermione's home situation being so troubled. Although it reminded him of the way he grew up, and the ways he dealt with his abusive childhood in his own way.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the summer of 1973. Severus had arrived back home from Hogwarts at least a week ago. He begged Professor Dibbett to change his mind about letting him stay at school for the summer. But it simply couldn't be arranged._

 _Severus couldn't help but despise his family home back at Spinners End. The entire visit was hell. The moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express, his heart pounded vigorously against his chest. Unaware of what was in store for him this summer? Another beer bottle thrown at his head from across the room by his alcoholic father? Or maybe he could watch as his beloved Mother would wither away from the lack of food in the house._

 _His childhood was a mess. Every moment was spent in fear and hatred towards his father. Tobias was a muggle. He hated wizards and classed them as freaks. So Severus wasn't far from a beating every time he mentioned the wizarding world. Nothing could compare to the hatred he gained for the man on this specific night. As he witnessed the most horrific attack on his mother, he had ever observed._

 _The night was filled with misery and anguish. Severus could still vision the night clearly within his mind._

 _He still felt the tightness of how he gripped his legs into his chest. Cowardly huddled in the corner of the dim lit living area. How the heat from his face beamed as he screamed out his mother's pain. Hearing his father's foot strike the women's lifeless body repeatedly. As the two figures beyond him, where clearly silhouetted from the street lights outside. Severus could feel Tobias' flaring temper and a shudder rippled down his spine. He's glaze, however, was on his father's hands. Watching the tendons flex across his white knuckles as his fist tightened. A noticeable vein started to bulged on his temple. Tobias inspected the aftermath of his actions. Whilst Severus sobbed helplessly, at the sight of thick blood surrounding his mother's form._

 _End of Flashback_

The sickening memory brought tears to Severus' eyes. That was a scene he never wanted to relive again. He brushed the thought out of his mind and downed the remains of his fire whiskey.

Severus rose from his chair once more, with the letter in hand and placed himself at his desk. A piece of plain parchment was already placed waiting for him. He gripped hold of his classic black feathered quill and dipped it into his bottled ink.

As his quill connected with the paper. His hand couldn't seem to stop, as he scribbled vigorously. Letting his thoughts run free and his harsh tongue get the better of him.

Hermione was awoken by the rays of sunlight that casted through the cut in her curtains. Once she regained her surroundings of her own bedroom. She shot up from her bed and rushed over to her owl that perched patiently outside her closed window.

The teenager excitedly flung the window ajar, greeting the animal and ripped her letter from Severus open within seconds. But her excitement vanished within seconds, as her eyes pierced over his writing.

 ** _Miss Granger,_**

 ** _From the first years as your teacher I thought you were different from all the dunderheads, more mature and serious. You never complained about nothing. Well, those thoughts came to an end since you sent me that whining letter of yours. Complaining about your family, poor you! Snap out of it, there's much worse around you, let me tell you that the nonsense you call trouble is nothing more than a drop in the ocean. Stop acting like a silly girl if you want others to take you seriously._**

 ** _S.S_**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. How could he be so critical? She truly thought she could trust him. Maybe retrieve the sympathy she was secretly hoping for. The witch instantly regretted even suggesting that they should write to each other. It only made her feel worse. Maybe this time apart didn't help the situation. She could really see his true colours now. She never even considered writing back to him. He didn't deserve it.


	5. Dark Mark

**Chapter 5**

Hermione survived the rest of the summer, hiding herself in books and trying her best to ignore Severus' harsh comments from his letter. It was near to the end of the holidays and Hermione got word that she was welcome to join everyone at The Grimmauld Place, if she was aloud.

She gladly took the offer into account, as it would be an extra few days without her parents bickering. Hermione arrived in the middle of an Order of the Phoenix meeting, so she was ushered upstairs by Mrs Wealsey within seconds of her arrival.

Hermione placed her trunk at the side in the hall and let Crookshanks off his lead, too roam freely around the house. She joined the Weasley children upstairs.

An hour had passed and the order meeting was still taking place. By this time though Harry had arrived with Mad-Eye Moody and other order members. They all caught up on the gossip of what each of them had done over the holidays, before getting restless.

The twins suggested having a bit of fun and getting up to mischief. The Weasley children, Harry and Hermione all congregated around the extendable ear at the top of the stairs. Fred held the end of the string it was placed on, whilst George did the honour of gradually lowering it down.

The plastic ear that was now brought to life with a flick of Fred's wand and dangled just outside the door to where the Order meeting was occurring. The twins proved themselves very useful at the times Harry needed them too. Quietly the teenagers all listen in on the conversation.

Hermione wasn't that interested at all. She hated earwigging other people's conversations. Until a familiar deep voice caught her attention. She shifted closer to the sound as he continued to talk.

She had no idea Severus was just downstairs, her heart began to beat rapidly at the thought of his presence. She never knew he was part of the Order as well which took her by surprise. What else was he hiding?

The groups eavesdropping was cut short as Crookshanks began to paw the object that was teasing her from above. She eventually hooked her claw into the novelty item and yanked it off the string.

It was lucky for the twins, as Mrs Weasley stepped out of the meeting seconds later and called them all to dinner. They all rushed downstairs, entering the kitchen. Hermione stepped into the hall. She immediately clasped eyes on her potions professor from across the narrow hall. She tried to avoid him by hiding behind the order members who she passed trying to exit the house. That didn't stop him from barging into her with his arm, going unnoticed as they both collided in the crowded hallway.

She was to infuriated to notice that he happened to stuff a tiny piece of parchment into her hand at their collision.

 ** _Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower. September 1_** ** _st_** ** _. 8pm._**

Hermione was now curious to why he wanted to meet up with her. She hoped to god, he didn't act the way he did in his letter over summer. If he was, then she didn't want to hear it. She let the thought of Severus fly over her head. It was the last days of summer and she intended to enjoy them with her friends. Hermione will worry about school when it comes around.

Time over the next week flew by so quickly. Hermione found herself in the great hall once more with her best friends Harry and Ron. As Dumbledore gave his first speech of the year, introducing new teachers. Hermione's eyes wandered over to where Snape was sat. She could see him getting more and more aggravated by the women in pink sat left of him. He rolled his eyes and shifted slightly away from her.

She smiled to herself. He was always so short tempered, and couldn't wait to find a way to tame that part of his stubborn personality. Wait a second. Hermione was meant to be angry at him over his letter, not trying to find a way into his heart.

The feast had finally come to an end. She found herself ascending the stairs to the Astromony tower for the first time that year.

Hermione felt the cold air spread across her flushed cheeks as she arrived at her destination. She looked around but Severus was nowhere to be seen, or she thought. While she stood admiring the night sky, a hand landed on her shoulder and causing her to jump.

She whirled around and was met by Severus' dark figure. "You scared me!"

Hermione breathed holding a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat steadying.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to Miss Granger." Severus stood staring down at her.

"You didn't mean to scare me, or you didn't mean to be such an arse in your letter?" Hermione turned away from him.

"Careful, Miss Granger. I'm still your teacher and I won't tolerate such disrespectful behaviour." He knew she was out of line. He also knew deep down that he deserved every single word, if not more.

He stood still next to the girl and continued to wear an emotionless mask. He wouldn't let go of his emotions in front of her just yet. Even though his heart desired to grab Hermione and never let her go.

Hermiones eyes slowly filled with tears. He noticed this and his mask faded away, whilst his hand slipped him without warning. Severus stroked her curls and stopped on her cheek. He observed how thing they had gotten over summer. Making Hermione look much older than the last time he saw her.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you that way. Your letter reminded me a part of my life I wish I could erase, I didn't mean a single word in that letter. You should know I think very highly of you-" Severus' speech was interrupted by Hermione's lips.

She couldn't stay mad at him any longer. His words carved in her mind. He asked for forgiveness, and that wasn't like him at all. He really cared about her feelings. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. He flew his hand around her protectively.

Severus pulled away from Hermione. He clearly wished to show his affections to her freely and he couldn't do that here. With the thought of someone catching them at any point. Severus caught Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs of the astronomy tower.

With it now being 9pm at night. All the students were most likely in their common rooms unpacking. As teachers prepared for their lessons. The couple made their way through the castle discreetly. He would had her in his robes if he had too.

Once they arrived at Severus' private room in the dungeons, they entered together. He shut the door behind them and Hermione was pressed against his clothed muscular figure once again. Her hands where firmly placed upon his lean chest. Severus brought her closer with her waist.

As they both gasped for air. Severus broke anyway from her slowly, removing his robes and placed them down on his bed. Hermione now had a chance to finally look around his room. Funnily enough, it was what she expected it to look like. The fire crackled from across the room, it was surrounded by a chair, settee and a rectangle coffee table. She glanced left and saw his king-sized bed covered in black and green bedding, as the drapes tied on the posts were a shiny silver.

Severus' back was turned away from Hermione, as he began to pour himself a small glass of fire whiskey and her a cup of pumpkin juice.

Hermione left him to it as she explored his personal things. To her delight she noticed an old muggle radio upon his low windowsill. She turned it on and tried to find a suitable station for them to listen to, for background music.

Severus walked over to her with their drinks and set them down beside the radio. Hermione could feel him linger as her back faced him. She glanced over her shoulder in acknowledgement, not yet turning to him.

A gentle love song began to play in the air. Severus pushed her brown curls from her neck and began to kiss her pale skin softly, from over her shoulder. Hermione stood in front of him, gripping the concrete wall before her. Severus pulled her into him, as she tugged her bottom lip with her teeth and enjoyed the new feeling it gave her inside. Hermione couldn't resist him anymore. She turned around and captured his lips eagerly.

Severus started to unbutton her school blouse, whilst she unfastened his black jacket. They removed their clothing gradually. The tips of her fingers ran wildly along his skin, his hair, his lips. She wanted him so bad. She traced every scar upon him. Every vein, every curve, until she felt it. Her eyes opened at once and she glared at him. She had read about magical tattoos and marks bounded with dark magic. She knew what it was right away.

"You're a death eater?", Her voice shook, as tears filled her eyes. Not because of sadness, but anger, pure anger.

"It's not what you think it is Hermione." He tried to reach for her cheek, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me! How could you! I thought that you were on our side? I thought-" Everything seemed blurry to her, she found it too hard to breathe.

"Hermione calm down and listen to me. It's not like that." She didn't intend to listen to his excuses. Hermione quickly gathered her clothes and stormed out of his chambers, without looking back.

Severus knocked back his fire whiskey before launching the glass across the room, in the heat of the moment. He had to take his anger out somehow. He was more disappointed in himself than angry. Why did he continue to mess things up with her?

As lessons for the new year began, they both felt a tension in every potion lesson. Severus had to act normal lecturing his students on how to brew certain potions, as deep down it hurt him to see Hermione ignore him. She covered her face with books and turned her gazes down when he demonstrated to the class.

Their next encounter was a few weeks later. Night was about to fall and it had started to rain. Hermione was just coming back from Hagrid's to check if he was back yet, but there was no sign of him.

Severus was on duty to patrol the grounds. He walked outside with his wide jet black umbrella, sheltering himself from the unpleasant weather. As he crossed the courtyard swiftly, he passed a girl protecting herself with just a book. He identified the student due to her brown curls. It was Hermione.

Hermione regretted not taking a coat out with her as she walked across the courtyard. That thought was forgotten instantly as a dark figure strode past her. It was Severus. She stopped for a moment in the rain, looking out at him. He mirrored her actions. He glanced back at her, but he began to walk again slowly. She did the same slowly. He saw that she was soaking wet. He just didn't seem to care, or did he.

Severus walked a few more steps in front of her before he realised what a fool he was. He stopped and turned back at the girl, holding out his umbrella to shelter her. She observed his actions and ran over to him. They stood inches apart under his umbrella.

Hermione tried to dry her face with her wet sleeve but that didn't help. Instead Severus risen his warm dry hand to her complexion, cupped her cold damp face. She looked at him sympathetically, trying non verbally to apologise to him. As no words left her mouth.

Severus looked down at her and pulled her in close. He wrapped his dry cloak around her body as she wrapped her wet form against his. He accepted her apology and there was no more said about it.


	6. To good to be true

**Chapter 6**

 ** _ANs: As I'm back in college for the last 6 weeks, my uploads won't be as constant. So please bare with me and keep reading! I hope you are all enjoying this story XD_**

"Miss Granger?... Are you here to ask about the homework assignment?" Severus asked whilst noticing there was still a few Slytherins 5th years packing up. As Hermione waited behind after class.

Not long after that, they were finally alone. Once they knew for definite that no one would burst in. Severus walked over to the girl and kissed her on the lips. As he had been waiting all lesson to do.

Severus continued to kiss the girl softly. "Do you have plans this weekend?" Hermione asked, holding him back slightly to his annoyance.

"I really think we should talk about the homework assignment" Severus now moved away from her, avoiding the question.

"How would you feel about joining me on a stroll in the forbidden forest?" Hermione moved closer to him. She was looking down at his desk whilst her finger traced the wooden edge. Avoiding his eye contact, too scared to know the answer.

"Do you really think that's wise? Being seen together inside Hogwarts grounds?"

Hermione released the breath she held in, sighing deeply. Already knowing his answer before she asked. "Okay fine. it's a bad idea."

She thought of another idea, desperately wanting to spend time with him. "What if we stayed here? I could leave dinner early. Tell Harry and Ron I'm studying in the library" Hermione suggested, placing her hand next to his on his desk. Entwining her little finger with his.

"Maybe you should... go to the library." Severus voice grew gentler. Observing their entwined fingers and making devious eye contact.

"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione playfully asked. Moving nearer to the man. She knew this was all hypothetical and he didn't mean his words.

"So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your studies." Severus' thumb rubbed soothingly against her bony index finger, causing a desire they both wanted to meet.

Hermione gazed into her professor's eyes, longing to feel his aged skin. "Too late…" She bit her wickedly. Tempting him to take her in his desk at this moment.

Before Severus could act, his 1st year class burst through the door. Disconnecting their desired gazes for one another. Hermione stepped back rapidly and began to walk off.

"So are we clear on the homework assignment, Miss Granger?" Severus taunted across the classroom, acknowledging her over the heads of his first years.

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied with a smile before closing the door behind her.

Hermione went on with her day as normal. Accompanying Ron and Harry at dinner in the great hall, and every now and then exchanging looks with the stern potions master situated across the room. She was finally happy. Her relationship with Severus was growing moderately in time. On top of her blossoming love affair, Hermione had Umbridge to deal with and her Owls prepare for.

That night Hermione got her head down in transfiguration books and started to revise for her exams, that would shortly be arriving. She got that caught up in her studying that she didn't realise, the Gryffindor common room was now empty.

Hermione called it a night and took her books up to bed. What she didn't expect was to find an owl waiting for her. She discarded the books on her nightstand, sat on top of her neatly made bed and held the letter warily. Who would be sending an owl to her at this time of night?

She opened the envelope carefully. Once she unfolded the paper, she began to read. As her eyes scanned over each inked word, her heart dropped and the inside of her mouth dried in disbelief.

She comprehended her mother's letter once more, before coming to terms with the news.

Hermione flashed over at her muggle alarm clock that blinked 11:08 pm. She gathered up her thoughts once more and exited the quiet setting.

Hermione wondered out of the common room and too the dungeon's. Not caring who saw her as her mind was running wild. Her feet lead her to the outside of Severus' door. She gave a small knock, unware of his awakening presence.

The door to Severus' room opened ajar and he peeked out of it curiously. Once he noticed who stood there, his door flung open wider. He observed her for a second, until she talked.

"Can I come in?" Her voiced low and cracked

She was too upset to notice his irritation.

"Miss Granger. I don't think that a good idea. Do you realise what time it is?"

Severus was about to rage at the girl for waking him up, until he observed her tear stained cheeks and red puffy face. His heart fell at the sight of it and re thought his actions.

"Im sorry, it was a mistake coming here… I had nowhere else to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Hermione was about to walk off as he caught her hand pulled her inside. He glanced down the hallway in both directions. After he checked that the coast was clear, he shut the door.

Hermione had taken a seat on his couch overlooking the fire. She sat with her head low and sobs escaping her mouth. Severus poured her a cup of pumpkin juice. Placing it on the table next to her as he sat beside the girl.

As soon as Severus sat down, Hermione let out a cry and tears poured down her cheeks. Snape wasn't so good with social interactions like this. All's he could do was try and comfort her the best way he can, without letting his emotions run free.

He gently risen a hand to her back and rubbed it soothingly. He wouldn't pressure her into telling him her problems, until she was ready. So the couple sat there for a few moment as Hermione calmed down.

"Everything's fine. its just- "Hermione finally spoke but couldn't bring herself to finish. Severus brushed the strands out of her face and looked for her eyes. Telling the girl, the take her time.

"My parents might be getting a divorce." Hermione blurted out, lowering her head to Severus chest.

Severus wrapped a protective arm around her, while the other rubbed his tired eyes. He wanted to approach the sensitive topic with caution. Too tired to argue if it got out of hand and he stepped over the line again. Like he did in his letter.

"It's not the end of the world." Severus spoke low.

Hermione removed herself from the embrace and frowned at him. "My family will be spilt a part."

Severus held his hands up defensively, before he cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Hermione. As it ever occurred to you, maybe your parents may just need some time apart to work things out? As it is there problem to fix, not yours."

"I'm not trying to fix it; I'm trying to deal with it." Hermione increasingly got annoyed.

"But they should be the ones to deal with it, like adults." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

Hermione took it completely the wrong way and overreacted. "Like adults? like I'm not mature enough to deal with this?"

"No I didn't mean that." Severus tried to calm her down once more by reaching for her hand. Hermione stood up and looked down at her teacher.

"Yeah i think that's exactly what you meant. You said I am a child and that I should mind my own business."

Severus looked up at the girl before silently agreeing with her. There was no point trying to calm her down as she was nearly out the door. Severus stood as well as she crossed the room.

Hermione turned around and gave him one last look. "I think I made a mistake coming here… it's not something an adult would have done." She slammed the door behind her, leaving Severus to grit his teeth in annoyance. What did she expect? She was the one who came here about her parents. All's Severus did was express his opinion. They both went to bed anger and distressed.

It didn't help that Hermione had Potions the very first thing in the morning. When the dungeons door opened and the fifth years took their usual seats. Hermione tried so hard not to look at the potions master standing across the room. Her eyes moved on their own.

As the class progressed, Neville had trouble with his potion. She watched him cautiously for half an hour, as he poured the wrong ingredients in his cauldron. The last ingredient he added for the healing potion was dragon heartstring. This could easily cause an explosion as wide as Hogwarts, if it was mixed with the hot liquid.

"Neville.." She muttered under her breath, trying not to draw attention to herself. But Neville didn't hear her over the vigorous bubbling of his potion.

"Neville!" He finally turned his head at her direction, just before he dropped the dragon heartstring in the steaming cauldron.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked, looking over at her.

"Don't put the heartstring in now! You'll have to wait until the mixture is cold enough, you could have killed us all!" Just as she finished her sentence, a cold voice pierced the air. Causing Hermione to jump out of her skin.

"Perhaps Miss Granger here believes she is the only person in this room. Have you finished with your potion Granger?" Snape hissed at her. Hermione's cheeks were now a bright shade of red.

"Sir. I just wanted to help Neville-" She stubbornly stated.

"Of course! Miss Granger is the only capable student in here! Am I right?" His right eyebrow shot up. As he started down at her.

"Sir Hermiones telling the truth, I could have killed us all if she didn't-" Neville tried to explain.

"Did I give you permission to talk, Mr Longbottom?" Severus snarled still glaring at Hermione.

"No sir."

"Sir will all due respect, I didn't mean-" Hermione tried to support her argument, but he cut her short.

"Bottle your potion, Miss Granger. Bring it to my desk. Such a know it all as yourself should have a perfect brewed healing potion by now." Severus demanded, burning a hole in the back of her neck, with his bitter stare.

Her temper was rising higher and higher; she couldn't stop herself.

"I fail to see the reason for you being such an arse Professor!"

The whole class went quiet. Hermione stood staring at Severus. He gave Hermione a murderous look as she gulped in fear.

"Get. Out. Of my. Classroom. This Instant." He chewed his words trying not to curse her into oblivion.

She quickly packed her things and left the classroom, realising her huge mistake.

The trio sat in the great hall for dinner. Hermione couldn't bring herself to eat, she was still infuriated. Harry and Ron tried to comfort her by calling him a greasy old git and other nicknames he was infamously known for at Hogwarts. She just pitted him for being so messed up without knowing the reason why.

Something had to be done. She couldn't just sit around and wait for nothing. He certainly wasn't going to fix this. It was always down to her.

As soon as everyone in the Gryffindor common room that night was occupied with their own things. She excused herself to go to the library, but ended up taking a detour to the dungeons.

The teenager found herself face to face with her teacher's chamber door once again. She knocked furiously. Her heart pounded as she heard him move inside. She waited as she tapped her left foot and folded her arms across her chest. As the door unlocked, Hermione barged in to the room uninvited.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life. First you complain about me being immature and then you act that way in class. Where you trying to teach me some kind of lesson? Because I definitely don't need that from you." Hermione breathed from her rant, finally looking up at him.

"Finished?" Severus stood astounded, looking at her. Hermione nodded in reply, unsure of what he was about to do.

The man walked over to Hermione seductively. He lowered his head to kiss her, but she turned her head away from his desirable lips. "What are you doing?"

"What you've been thinking about, Miss Granger. Since I opened that door." He reached up to cup the side of her neck as he stood closer to her form.

Hermione couldn't resist temptation no more. She pressed her body with his, feeling his structure against her. Their mouths brushed his excitedly. As Severus bent down still kissing the women before him.

He placed a firm grip on her behind and hoisted her up to his torso. Hermione keenly wrapped her legs around the man's waist, whilst he supported the weight of her body. Severus walked across the room and placed Hermione down on his clear study desk. They broke connect for a moment as they regained their breath and hungrily continued.

Severus freely ran his hands over Hermione's toned structure, as she did the same. They prolonged this scene until a rapid knock was heard. The couple parted, with wide eyed expressions. They stayed completely still for a moment until a knock was repeated.

Severus quickly pulled Hermione from the desk and ushered her into his bathroom, asking her to be completely quiet as he answered the door. Once he patted down his clothes and straighten himself out, he answered the door. Hermione peeked through the thin slit of the bathroom door and watched Severus chatting to unknown person. It didn't last long as he dealt with his visitor and shut the door, making his way over to the bathroom. She stepped back and looked at him for acknowledgment as he entered.

"I have to go." Severus freed Hermione before hurrying back into his room and grabbed his robe.

"Why? What's happened?" She asked curiously. Lucky if she could now get two words out of him, as he rushed around his room.

Once he was finished what he was doing and ready to go. He answered her question. "I can't explain at the moment, please leave 2 minutes after me. I'm sorry" He kissed the top of her head before departing. Leaving Hermione alone speechless.

The next day Hermione walked to breakfast by herself. She stumbled upon Ron eating by alone and her mind wondered to where Harry was. The girl asked her question and got the reply she wasnt expecting.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, as she sat opposite her friend.

"He's been up all night with Snape. Having occlumecy lessons." Ron explained between chews of his breakfast. He explained more about what happened to his father at the ministry and Hermione caught up on all the gossip she needed.

Hermione glanced up to the high table and noticed Severus was nowhere to be seen. Now the dots from last night connected. It wasn't an excuse to get rid of her or anything she stupidly thought. He was simply on call for Harrys assistance.

At least their relationship was on good terms and it was only a week until they break up for Christmas holidays.


	7. Growing So Close

**Chapter 7**

It was the last day before Christmas break started. The snow had begun to fall overnight, creating a thick white blanket across Hogwarts grounds. Hermione, Ron and Harry took a trip down to Hogsmeade after lessons finished earlier than normal. Hermione still hadn't figured out what to get Severus. She only had a today left and then she would be off to the Weasleys for Christmas early in the morning.

To her annoyance Ron and Harry lingered everywhere she went. She couldn't buy anything without being bombarded with questions, and she certainly couldn't bring up the fact that she was present hunting for Severus. The girl finally convinced her friends to go for a butterbeer in the three broomsticks and that she would shortly join them.

Hermione trudged through the snow, as she wondered down Hogsmeade. Passing several shops endlessly. She didn't quite know what kind of gift she wanted to get her professor, as she wasn't exactly aware of any of his interests other than Potions. He loved reading, but Hermione already had a speciation that his library was well stocked. She doubted wherever he even celebrated Christmas at all.

Her legs came to a holt outside the only bookshop in the village; Tomes and Scrolls. She hesitated for a moment before she entered the shop, she had visited a thousand times. Hermione headed straight to the potions section near to the back of the store. The girl rooted through a countless number of books, but had no luck. She was about to give up until something caught her eye. Hermione had an urge to grab it, but it was too high up for her to reach. The brunette freed her wand and started to levitate the object from the very top of the bookcase. It took mere seconds until it was placed to her hands.

She observed it intently, unaware of its cover. Hermione knew that she had never seen it on Severus' bookshelf back at Hogwarts, so that brought joy inside her. From the moment she clasped eyes on the book she knew it was the perfect present for him.

Hermione went in search for the shopkeeper and purchased the book. Hiding it deeply in her bag, in case Ron or Harry decided to go snooping for their own gifts. Sooner or later she joined the boys back in the three broomsticks. Enjoying a butterbeer with her friends, as she was relieved from stress of present hunting.

Once the trio stepped into the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione shortly departed from her friends and headed down the dungeons. It was the only time she could see him before she left in the morning.

When the dungeon door opened, Snape's dark figure appeared from across the empty room.

"Hello Professor, can I talk to you about my assignment?" She had a serious façade. This as incase any student from within the corridor heard their conservation, as she entered the classroom.

"Yes Miss Granger, come in."

When the door closed, she made her way over to her professor and kissed his cheek tenderly. whilst gaining height by tiptoeing.

"Happy Christmas Severus", Hermione beamed at him from below.

Severus didn't usually celebrate Christmas, he felt rather touched that she wanted to see him before she left.

"Happy Christmas, my little know it all." Severus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Hermione stretched her hands out and gave him his present willingly. Severus stood there in shock, he just thought this was a last minute goodbye, not giving each other gifts. He hated gift giving and when growing up didn't have good experiences with it. As throughout his childhood, even though the date was 25th of December, it was just like another normal day in the Snape household.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have bought me anything. But i- I didn't buy you anything. I don't celebrate Christmas…" He stared at the wrapped present she gave him.

"Don't be silly, I didn't expect a gift. I just saw this and thought of you." Hermione sensed his panic and tried to relax him.

She watched eagerly as Severus unwrapped his present in a flash, like a young boy experiencing his first Christmas. He stopped still as his observed his present. He was utterly amazed.

"This is very rare... You can't possibly imagine how grateful I am for this. I've been searching for this book for years, where did you get it?" Severus asked, as he held his present in hand. It was a limited edition leather bound 18th century potions book.

"Tomes and Scrolls. Although it didn't seem that special to the seller, even if it is has you say very rare" She smiled, feeling very pleased with herself.

Severus opened the front of the book and noticed scribbled inside on a blank page was Hermione's handwriting.

 _'_ _For whenever you want to leave Hogwarts – Hermione x"_

He didn't say another word. He hugged her tightly and with a wave of his wand, Mistletoe appeared just above their heads.

"Allow me then Miss Granger, to give you a small Christmas present too" He said hinting up at the holiday plant.

Hermione's smile formed into a grin and his lips touched hers gently. After moments the kiss deepened and passion filled the room, before Hermione left the dungeon's.

Hermione and Severus' relationship had been stable as the couple had both grown more comfortable around one another when they were alone. Knowing when to talk and when to hold each other in their times of need. Enjoying blissful evenings by the fire together reading. A couple of times Hermione would let herself into Severus' private rooms. Simply to study of course or wait for his return after school, if he attended staff/order meetings late in the evening.

Severus just grew content with the idea of Hermione's presence in his life now. He had learnt to deal with it at ease, as he had struggled in the past of getting close to someone he cared about. With Hermione it was different. She was his intellectual equal. They could share their own opinions freely, without causing any tension. Also seemed to handle disagreements with more control.

They now entered the month of April. It was a Thursday before Hogwarts broke up for their Easter Holidays. Hermione was found quietly studying for her OWLS in Severus' room. Whilst he was with Harry in one of their occumlency lessons, in the potions classroom.

Hermione tried to wait up for his return but only ended up falling asleep at his study desk. On top of her parchments of notes and stack of books from them library. Severus arrived back around 1 in the morning, noticing Hermione was still there. He had just left Harry and wasn't too fond of how the lesson had ended. Harry had used the Protego shielding spell on Snape and saw into his memories back at school. When his father hung him in the air by his ankles. In anger, Severus cancelled their lesson furthermore and retreated back to his rooms.

He covered the girl carefully with a thin blanket, not wanting to wake her up. She had been working so hard on preparations for her exams that she deserved more than a little rest. The states she left herself in, often reminded Severus of the times when he was back in his 5th year revising of his own tests.

The man crossed the room and fixed himself up a glass of firewhiskey. As he handled the glasses they clashed together creating a loud clank in the room. Waking up the sleeping witch. But Severus was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice and withdrew his tired form over to his couch. Sinking down into the cushions, as he took in the warmth of the fire that crackled away.

Hermione wondered over to the couch, still wrapped in the blanket around her body and placed herself down next to Severus. He held out his right arm for her and she leant against his side pleasantly.

Severus had now propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, as Hermione was lay down tiredly on the couch by his side. He greeted her by planting a kiss on her head of hair. They both lay there non verbally, relishing the silence. In time sleep took over Hermione as she lay in his protective embrace. Severus was not far behind. The couple rested peacefully overnight in each other's company.

Friday morning came hours later. Hermione lazily arose herself from Severus' side, tiredly getting to grips with her surroundings. She look around and noticed Severus beside her in a calm slumber. She watched him for a moment admiring his relaxed features, until she glanced down at her wristwatch.

Hermione's eyes widened and began to shake Severus' shoulder sternly. It was 8:30am and classes would start in 30 minutes. Severus woke up in confusion and then observed the girl next to him. He instantly arose from the couch, coming to terms with why she was so panicky.

They had both overslept and was going to miss breakfast, if they didn't pull themselves together quickly. Hermione had never slept over on a school night. So they knew

"Severus, Its 8:30. " Hermione said rushing into the bathroom, fixing her hair and straightened out her clothes.

Severus hurried around his room, grabbing a new set of clothes from his draws and began getting ready for the day.

The girl exited the bathroom, unware of her professors half naked body. "I got to go." Hermione picked up her bag and was about to head out of the door.

"Miss Granger, you're not leaving without saying goodbye?" Severus' eyebrow perked up.

Hermione darted over to Severus who was now pulling black pants over his bottom and kissed him on the lips tenderly. Before turning around and headed for the door "See you later, love you." As the words left Hermione's mouth she stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes in worry. Severus too stopped what he was doing and stared at her in shock. No one had ever said they loved him before.

Hermione turned back around and returned his expression. "So you drop the 'L' word and now you expect me to say it in return?" Severus shifted uncomfortably gripping the top of his loose pants.

"No." Hermione moved slowly towards her teacher and fastened his belt up for him, without braking eye contact.

"But I could always find someone else to say it to me…" Hermione looked at him playfully, trying her best to ease the tension. She stepped up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back as he couldn't resist temptation. He ran his hands through her hair as she traced his bare torso.

They parted shortly and Hermione set off for breakfast. As she got there she was greeted by her two friends Ron and Harry.

"Hermione where have you been? Breakfast is almost over" Harry asked pouring her a cup of pumpkin juice.

She answered the question with a smile and gladly took the drink.

"You look terrible did you sleep in your clothes?" Ron now stated, looking at her unclean uniform up and down.

"I just had a rough night studying in the library that's all" Hermione lied, whilst tucking into some cold toast that was left over.

The boys ignored the way she was acting like usual and brought her into their conversation.

"You never guess what Harrys just told me" Ron perked up again, whilst he continued to stuff sausages into his mouth.

Harry repeated what he had just told Ron. Telling Hermione all about what Harry saw in Snape's thoughts last night, about how his father bullied in when they attended school together. She had no idea. Maybe this was the reason Severus seemed to hate Harry so much.

"Is this true?" Hermione asked curiously, still no believing what she was hearing.

"Every word."

"I reckon he deserves it, he's a nasty old git" Ron didn't seem to shed any sympathy for his potions teacher.

"He's been helping Harry, Ron. Anyways Harry had no right to cast that rebound spell on Severus." Hermione stated angrily, unaware that she had just used his given name in a normal conversation with her friends.

The boys stared at her in shock for calling Snape by his given name. Hermione's face turned bright red and tried to laugh it off.

"Ignore me I haven't had much sleep. How's the revising going with you two?" Her voice wary. Hoping they would forgive and forget her slip up.

They brushed it off and talked about another topic. The trio soon left the great hall and began their lessons for the day. The ended soon enough and everyone started to enjoy their Easter holidays. Except from Hermione she need to tell Severus what she knew about him.

When Severus entered his chamber Hermione was already there waiting for him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and sat down in his armchair with his book. He prayed for a moment that Harry hadn't told Hermione about what happened last night.

Hermione paced the room for a minute or so, gathering up the courage to say what she has to say.

"Severus. I know what Harry saw in your occlumency lesson." She didn't want to pressure hum but he had to talk about it eventually. Severus didn't answer her and hummed in response.

"Would you like to talk about it? You're going to have to eventually. Don't you trust me?" Hermione now sat opposite him on the couch.

"Of course I do, but I don't have anything to talk about. On the other hand, you should tell me about your revision on your OWLs." It was clear that he didn't want to talk about his abusive school years or the way James Potter treated him.

She decided to give him space, if that was what he needed. He would after all tell her when he was ready, in his own special way. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. How is your revision going? Severus placed his closed book on the table before him.

"About that… I think it would be for the best. If we took some time apart. Only so that I can concentrate on my OWLs." Hermione looked anywhere else other than his direction as she rose.

This suggestion shocked Severus, he understood her reason why. But he knew that there was need it to. "You are an extraordinary student; you know every book in the library by heart. We don't have to postpone our relationship Hermione." His voice shook a little and his heart sank with the thought of spending nights and days without her in his arms. Or in his private room waiting for him under a pile of books. Which he had grown to like.

"It is for the best Severus, Its only for a few months. Please understand my need to be the best at what I do." They now locked eyes, whilst Hermione tried her best to explain. He mimicked her action and rose from the chair.

"Hermione…" He tried to find the words to say to her, but his mouth when dry. He didn't want to imagine months without her presence.

Hermione was already heading for the door. "See you around Professor."

The door closed with a soft clicking sound and Severus collapsed into his armchair once more.


	8. Heal Me

**Chapter 8**

2 months later and Hermione was confidently prepared for her OWLs. Maybe the time she spent away from Severus wasn't that bad or was it? Her heart ached every moment she was away from him. She missed his soft kisses and protective embraces. The way they would read together in front of the fire and how much he had grown comfortable around her, as she gradually melted his heart.

As well as preparing for her exams, she needed time to think. Think about where her and Severus' relationship was heading and will they eventually be able to live their lives as a normal couple. It was difficult during the circumstances. If they were open about their relationship, she often wondered how would people react. She didn't see him like everyone else. He was often misunderstood and that people shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Although Hermione felt guilty at this thought, as she too considered him to be a hard faced nasty old git.

The thought brushed over her as she noticed a dark figure lingering from across the library watching her write. Hermione knew it was Severus, there was no point in him hiding as he wasn't exactly discreet. She had noticed for the past few weeks that he would be hovering around the library, the exact time she showed up every day. He would soon vanish once his cover was blown.

Potions lessons wasn't that bad either. They both went on with the lessons as normal. Hermione stayed out of his way and Severus stayed out of hers. She knew it was unbearable for him to teach her and act like her teacher, when they both knew it was much more than that. Even those little glances from across the great hall, they shared was too luring. After their last encounter in his rooms, she just wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright.

Throughout all this she also had Umbridge to worry about and Dumbledore's army, Harry had set up against Voldemort. With her time split between revising and attending private DADA lessons in the room of requirement's. Her busy schedule kept her mind from wondering back to Severus and their memories together.

Their next confrontation started in Umbridges office. The headmistress had sent for him to come to her at once. As Severus entered the room, he clasped eyes on a terrified Hermione. His blood began to boil, as he witnessed one of his Slytherin boys grip the collar of her shirt bitterly.

Hermione shot a plead for help in Severus' direction. Before he began his conversation with Umbridge. Their conversation didn't last long and as he departed with a last glance at her before leaving. She can't believe he just left her there to get tortured by this evil gargoyle. Deep down she knew that there was nothing he could do. Umbridge was now the headmistress and overpowered him in every way possible.

It wasn't until early hours in the morning that she arrived back at Hogwarts from the department of mysteries. Her adrenaline was still running high and knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. After what she had just witnessed with the death eaters and Voldemort. Hermione just needed comfort.

The sun hadn't risen yet. Without a second thought Hermione wrapped her cloak around her and exited the common room. She wanted to see him, feel him. He was her comfort. She softly knocked on his dungeon door and waited for his response. She wasn't even sure that he was still awake.

When the door opened, Severus had a troubled look on his face. As he had seen a ghost. "Hermione…"

Severus pulled her inside and closed the door "What are you doing here at this time of the night? Someone could have caught you!"

"I know, I'm sorry" She couldn't speak, all this was too much for her. They stood there awkwardly staring at each other, until he broke the silence.

"I missed you." Severus announced looking down at his feet.

She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. A life without him was a nightmare, it was a huge mistake taking time away from each other. "Severus, I missed you too. Please forgive me, it was so foolish of me to even think that months would be bearable without you. I can't think. I can't sleep. You are a part of my life now and I'm so terribly sorry"

Severus wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warmly. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. Whispering comforting words to her. "You're my little know it all, I will always forgive you."

When his hands touched hers her froze, as if he had been struck by lightning. He pushed her sleeves up in order to take a closer look and revealed red marks and scars carved on both of her arms. "Umbridge…"

His anger was written all over his face. She tried to calm him down. "Severus relax, it's nothing." But who was she kidding? The proof was all there.

Hermione suddenly collapsed in his arms and he held her as if he was holding the most fragile piece of treasure in the world. "We'll take revenge my love, I promise you. That bitch will pay."

He kissed her tenderly and then placed her in his armchair. He walked out of sight and into his personal potions storeroom. After several minutes he found a healing potion and offered it to her. "We have to keep a low profile. I know it hurts, I know it will be hard. But we can do this, you can do this."

Hermione swallowed the potion and her red marks gradually vanished. Although her emotional scarring was still there. They didn't care what time it was. All's that mattered was that they were both together again.

A week had past and Hermione had just left the great hall from the final feast of the year. She went in search for Severus, as she noticed he had slipped away in the middle of dinner. Hermione's first guess was that he was in the dungeons; either in the potions class or in his private room. But he was nowhere to be seen. She racked her brain curious to where he was and then it hit her.

She knew where he was, it was practically one of their meeting places. Unexpectedly of course. As soon as Hermione reached the top step of the astronomy tower, her curiosity was eased. She found him observing the scenery before him, deep in his own thoughts and unaware of her presence.

Hermione didn't want to startle him, so she made herself known. "I thought I'd find you here." Hermione stood beside him.

"I just needed some time to clear my head." Severus greeted her with a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione shifted nervously for a moment. "Is it something to do with us? Or another thing?"

"Something that's too early to dwell on." Severus' voice was low. They watched the Hogwarts grounds silently, until Hermione let out a giggle from her own thoughts.

"Something on your mind, Granger?" Severus said turning towards her with a raised eyebrow.

"For a year now, I've been sat in your potions lab calling you Professor Snape. Pretending that I don't know you. It's just so surreal." Hermione mirrored his actions and stood in front of him.

Severus grabbed her hand to pull her close. "I know it's been hard and that we've had to keep our feelings in check for so long."

Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand, stepping towards him. "How am I going to survive the whole summer without you…"

"You? What about me?" Severus playfully overreacted.

Hermione giggled as his reaction.

Severus arose his hand to wipe his eyes in despair. "God listen to me… This is your fault Granger. You've evilly softened my ways."

Hermione smiled and pulled herself closer his form. "And what about your heart?" She looked up at him deviously.

"Maybe…" Severus said, capturing her lips once again.

They parted soon after their tender kiss. Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room, as Severus departed to the dungeons. They gave one last look before separating for the summer again.


	9. Suspicions

**Chapter 9**

 _ **ANs: Thought id be generous and give you 2 chapters in one day as I'm tired as f*ck with college... So enjoy XD**_

During the summer, Hermione's fear grew bigger and bigger. What if Severus had forgot about her? Why hadn't he sent her a letter in all these weeks apart? She enjoyed the time she spent with her parents, she was so happy in her muggle neighbourhood. But something was missing. He was missing. Every day, every hour her fears grew and her mind couldn't focus on anything but Severus.

It was a couple of days before Harrys birthday and the trio meet up in Diagon alley to purchase all their school books together. Throughout their visit Hermione seemed to be quieter and more worried than usual. Harry had caught the worry on her face, but he didn't want to pressure her. Before they all went their separate ways, Ron told Hermione that he would contact her by owl, when she was allowed to stay at his place at the end of summer before school restarted.

Once Hermione arrived back home from her day out, she heard a knock on her bedroom window. A charcoal black raven holding a letter in its beak, was banging on the glass. Grabbing her attention. She opened the window and stroked the black bird gently on the back. Hermione sat down on her bed and opened the letter. She read it out loud in order to understand every word perfectly.

 ** _My Little know it all,_**

 ** _I miss you every hour of every day. You are constantly on my mind. I haven't and can't contact you much, due to my position on the dark lords ranks. Please don't forget about me._**

 ** _S.S_**

She pressed the letter to her chest for a while. Admiring every word he wrote. Hermione searched her trunk for some parchment and a quill.

 ** _Dear Severus,_**

 ** _How can I ever forget you? Please stay safe during the summer. My days and nights are empty without your presence. Harry is suspecting something is wrong, but he hasn't asked me about it. Please send me another letter with your news as soon as you can._**

 ** _Yours sincerely Hermione. X_**

She gave the raven a treat before sending him on his way with her letter. For the rest of the summer, Severus sent her several letters and the daily prophet, she requested for him. She eagerly waited for them every week. She couldn't wait for the new semester to start.

Hermione got word from Ron a couple of weeks later, for allowing her to stay with him until Harry arrived. She arrived at the burrow a couple of days before Harry and the three friends was reunited once more.

Whilst Hermione was there she was still receiving letters and the daily prophet from Severus, although she wouldn't tell Ron and Harry who the sender was. Harrys suspicions were growing by the day, until he couldn't keep them to himself anymore.

Hermione was standing outside, enjoying the calm summer breeze on her face and admiring the stars that twinkled above. Harry eventually joined her as they were on their own for once without Ron.

"Hermione, What's going on? You've been getting letters all summer, but neither me or Ron have been sending them. You can talk to me you know." Harry stood by her side

"Harry, I'm getting ready for the new school term. I'm talking with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about my assignment." Hermione guilty explained. Lying to her best friend's face.

"Assignment's? The school year hasn't even started yet. Just relax 'Mione! You're going to put stress on yourself for no reason. Just take it easy, ok?" Harry worried about his best friend sometimes. She was certainly the brightest witch of her age.

"I'm fine Harry, Honestly!" Hermione knew Harry cared about her, but she could handle herself. She need anyone fussing over her.

He accepted her words and didn't want to start a fight. So he let her be, although he still wasn't entirely convinced. She was getting news of the wizarding world from Severus' letters and the Daily prophet's he sent her. But the summer felt like a century without him.


	10. Mistaken Identity

**Chapter 10**

 _ **ANs: [1] Credit to Snangers Instagram post for this inspiration. Please leave a review of what you think about the story so far. Very much appreciated XD**_

Finally, the summer had ended and Hermione couldn't wait to be reunited with Severus once more. She boarded the carriages with Ron and entered Hogwarts for their 6th year. She dropped her trunk off at the Gryffindor common room, got changed into her school dress robes and headed for the Great hall.

Has she entered with Ron and Ginny, Hermione connected eyes with Severus from across the room. She gave him a quick discreet smile before placing herself down at her house table. She knew he would have smiled back, but even a glimpse of emotion shown by the man and people wouldn't suspect that something was wrong.

As the feast went on, Harry finally joined them, after being missing from the remainder of their journey to school. Dumbledore began to make his traditional speech about which parts of Hogwarts are out of bounds and what staff changes there will be this year. Hermione usually switched off her hearing and stared at Severus for the announcement. She didn't care who taught her for what. She was going to succeed in anything she studied anyways. That's until the headmaster revealed something that broke her stare. This caused her eyes to flicker over to Dumbledore and back at Severus several times.

Dumbledore had just released news that Snape would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. She tried to catch his attention, over the Slytherins cheers, but he was now in conversation with Professor Slughorn… The new Potions professor. Of course he was trying to avoid her eye contact now. He never mentioned this in any of his letters to her. Surely he couldn't have skipped over this tiny bit of information.

As soon as the students was ushered to bed. Hermione took her first detour to the dungeons and waited for Severus to return. As she got there she made herself comfortable again with the familiar surroundings. She poured him a glass of Firewhiskey and her a cup of Butterbeer. She didn't want to start the year off with an argument or question him about his lack of information in his letters. She had been wanting him for so long and didn't want to mess it up.

He finally entered through the door, 15 minutes after her arrival. Hermione greeted him with a wide grin. "Welcome home, Honey." Hermione seductively said teasing him, as she crossed the room with both drinks in hand.

Severus' surprised expression turned into a delighted one, as he accepted the Firewhiskey from her grasp. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

Hermione grabbed him by the neck and gave him a long lingering kiss, tenderly on his lips. He wanted more but she pulled away, with their hands still entwined. She led him over to his couch for them to talk. "Are we celebrating something?" He asked suspiciously sitting down next to her. Noticing music in the background and the dimmed lights.

"I've just missed you, that's all." Hermione tried to hide her fake smile as she took a slip of her drink. But Severus wasn't that easy to fool.

"My dear, what is it?" Severus placed his glassed down and raised her chin gently with his finger to look at him.

Hermione's looked puzzled, "Why didn't you tell me about your job?" it was now Severus' turn to look away.

It wasn't that he forgot to tell her. He just didn't want her to worry, or have a change of mind about him due to his own desires. Severus stood up and walked away turning his back towards her. "I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Hermione remarked, following him. She stood behind his form waiting for a response.

"Of what you would think of me…" Severus turned around finally looking at her again.

Hermione cupped his cheek in comfort. "Severus, you achieved one of your life long dreams. How could I think any less of you?" She searched his eyes.

"There's something else, I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Severus poured out in the heat of the moment. He was about to tell her about the unbreakable vow and how he was Draco's protector. But why spoil the moment? They were alone together again, after 2 months of longing for each other.

Hermione lowered Severus' forehead to hers, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Every thought on his mind quickly vanished. She was too alluring to ignore. As soon as they knew it, their lips crashed together and Severus was towering Hermione on the couch. They removed their clothes gradually and he kissed every part of her body lightly. Taking every part of her delicate form in.

They both knew that they both weren't ready just yet, to take things to the next level. They just wanted to feel each other's presences. But still it was a perfect first night back.

Hermione exited his rooms near to midnight and filled her own bed in the Gryffindor tower. Tomorrow was a new day. Lessons will start and she had a good feeling that this year will be a lot better than last year.

After lunch the next day, Hermione rushed off to potions and left Ron and Harry to their free period. She was actually quite intrigued to learn from Professor Slughorn. Although she knew in her heart that Severus would always be her potions master.

Just as Slughorn began his demonstration at the start of the lesson, the class was interrupted by her two best friends. She was happy that she wasn't on her own for the class. Hermione greeted them with a smile as she answered Slughorn's question and introduced herself.

"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differently to each person, according to what attracts them." Hermione explained stepping over to the brewing potion.

She took in the fumes from the concoction. "For example, I smell… books, ink, new parchment and … the dungeons." She breathed out the last bit, hoping no one had heard her. She quickly returned to her place from where she had previously observed. _[1]_

In the next few minutes Professor Slughorn ushered everyone away, to start brewing the potion themselves. Hermione cracked on with her work, taking the task with pleasure. As she was the best at everything she did. But this time it was different. This time she was getting more and more frustrated with her potion. This time he wasn't there to teach her. She couldn't understand if it was the absence of her favourite teacher or the way she was brewing the potion, that caused her to mess things up so badly.

It mustn't have been that hard if Harry was getting the hang of it. Although she was sure she noticed, that the ratty old book he was following was annotated thoroughly. Which each stir of her potion, Hermione's hair heightened ever more slightly in stress. Her perfect chocolate curls were now in a bushy chaos.

As it was near to the end of the lesson and Professor Slughorn checked each person's potion. For the first time in her life she was embarrassed by her work. To her annoyance she had to be tormented, by Harry stealing her limelight in a lesson he hated.

After lesson, Hermione was about to take a detour to Severus' room, but then remembered he taught Dark Arts now and he would be up in the castle more often. So she ascended the stairs from the Dungeons with Ron and Harry. She took a redirection after she told her friends, that she was heading for the library.

Hermione waited down the corridor, until Snape dismissed his class for the day. Once his 2nd year students fled from the classroom, she gave it a good amount of time before entering. She knocked and entered through the door, before he could respond. His demeaning look soften once he realised who had just walked in. Hermione smiled and walked over to him, observing the newly furnished classroom.

Hermione could tell Severus had imposed his own personality into the room, with rather dark decors and curtains drawn over the windows. The room was lit by candlelight, leading to a gloomier atmosphere. She immediately thought she was back in the dungeons again.

"Love what you've done with the place." She stated sarcastically, whilst she pecked his lips with a supple kiss.

Severus kissed her back, and before she knew it. Hermione was perched on the edge of his desk. "Your arrogance gives me hope, Granger." Hermione snickered lightly at his response, whilst their lips touched more firmly this time. He stood between her legs, as he placed his hands on her waist pulling himself closer to her body.

"Did you get it then?" Severus looked down at her willingly, after they parted for air.

"Get what?" She asked in confusion.

Severus straightened his stance, "The Felix Felicis? Slughorn taught you about the draught of living death, did he not?"

Hermione shifted off the desk uncomfortably not wanting to talk about her shame. "Well... no exactly." She couldn't bring herself to look at him after that.

Severus now looked at her in confusion. "Are you telling me, that the brightest witch of her age didn't brew a perfectly simple potion?" He couldn't help the corners of his mouth rise up into a side smirk.

She looked up at him, seeing the amusement in his eyes and hit the man playfully on the upper arm. "Aye! It's harder than you think." Before she lowered her glaze again in disappointment.

Severus walked over to the young woman and cupped her cheek in sorrow. "Hermione, it's perfectly normal too-"

Hermione shot her tearful eyes up at him "Not for me it isn't."

"If it makes you feel any better. In my 6th year, It took me several attempts to brew it perfectly as well." Severus explained trying to reassure her.

Hermione just looked up slightly to force a smile, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Come with me. Ill saw you how a real potions master brews his potions. Slughorn probably overlooked a few ingredient's whilst demonstrating that's all." Severus took her hand in his and led Hermione to the back of the classroom and up the flight of stairs to his office.

Hermione was grateful for the time he took out of his leisure time to help her with her potions. Although what are boyfriends for?

Even though they were now in a Dark Arts office. It looked very much like his potions classroom but smaller. A cauldron was already set up on a desk at the edge of the room and all's Snape had to do was grab a few ingredients from his box, that was hidden away.

Whilst Severus set up his work station, Hermione brought a stool over to where he was working and placed it down so she had a clear view from where he demonstrated. Over time Hermione just sat there and admired how elegant he was stirring his potion, sometimes loosing himself in the moment.

To her surprise, she noticed the way Severus produced his work. It was near enough the same way Harry did in class. The certain amount of Sopophorus beans he used and the way he released the juices gave him away entirely. She didn't want to question him on it though and kept the thought to herself.

They now entered the month of November and snow thickly coated the surroundings of Hogwarts, as it was predicted every year. Hermione, Ron and Harry had just come back from the three broomsticks and witnessed the curse of Katie Bell. Over the warm fuzz from the alcohol it gave Hermione, she to found the scene horrifying as if she was still sober.

The three of them was then summoned to Professor McGonagall, who inspected the necklace Katie was given in the girl's toilets of the Hogsmeade pub. Severus showed up as well, to confirm his co-workers inspection. He was a little taken back to find Hermione in trouble again, with her friends. He truly thought she'd known better than to hang around with them two idiots.

They exchanged glances a couple of times discreetly. Severus was unaware that she had been to the pub before he got there, but now it was clear. Hermione stumbled and swayed slightly due to the warm fuzz that clouded over her. She shook her head a little to clear her mind from the gloomy overcast.

Professor McGonagall requested that they should all go back to the Gryffindor common room at once, but Hermione didn't want too. She felt more happy and free than ever. She barely ever got drunk and when she did, it was like a heavy weight had lifted from her shoulders.

Hermione waited for Severus back in his private rooms. As she waited restlessly, alone with her thoughts. Because that's all she could ever do in his room. She had never rooted through his personal things, as she wasn't even sure he had any.

The young women felt mischievous and began to look in every place she hadn't touched. Surely he would never know. She opened one of his nightstands and found an old picture from 20 years ago of him in his youth, with a pretty redhead. To Hermione the girl was stunning and jealously ran through her veins wondering who she was. She now regretted snooping at all. It only made her mad and curious.

She took a seat in the armchair and waited for Severus. Her curiosity still wasn't satisfied. Hermione jumped as the door opened and Severus entered the room. With the first glance at her, he knew something was wrong.

"Hey Sev!" her voice was seductive. "I was waiting for you. I hope you don't mind."

Hermione floated over to him happily and gave him a soft kiss, as she slung her arms around his neck. He tasted the alcohol on her lips and tried to push her away gently, as the kiss got more passionate. He made his way towards the couch and she followed.

"Hermione, you're drunk!" Severus eyed her up warily.

"So what? It's nice breaking the rules once in a while!" He enjoyed the fact that Hermione was happy, although she was drunk. He found it slightly irresponsible. But with how much she had worked throughout school, he also knew she deserved to be stress free once in a while.

His thoughts were disturbed by her body pressing against his. She had climbed on to him and now saddled his lap. "Hermione don't do that-"

But Hermione wasn't bothered in the slightest she wanted to show her love to the man before her. Kissing his neck eagerly. "Why? I know you want it too." And he did, but not like that.

She wasn't ready and he was aware of it. It was the drink talking not his Gryffindor know it all. Severus tried to push her away carefully, not having to be physical with her.

A tap on the window saved Severus' from the difficult situation. Hermione flew off him and seated on the couch again straightening her clothes, as Severus opened the window.

"It's for you." He said in surprise.

"For me?" From who?" He gave her the letter and let the owl fly away, back to its owner. After having read the letter, she folded it in half and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans.

Severus raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement and held out his hand to see the letter. But she just shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." Hermione blushed in embarrassment, still perched on the couch next to him.

"Really Granger? You expect me to believe that?" Severus said with his arm draped over the back of the couch, as he faced her.

"You should just take my word for it." Hermione stated, leaning in to kiss him like before.

Severus avoided her kiss, still not completely convinced about the letter.

"Let me guess. It's from Dumbledore isn't it? Telling you, you've won an award for most awards." Severus teased her on her academic achievements.

"Sev please, just let it go. "Hermione kissed him finally on the lips, but to her annoyance Severus broke it off shortly after.

"Maybe it's a love letter from one of your admirers… like Cormac." He suggested with a pestering smug look plastered on his face. As she leant against his chest.

Hermione dropped her forehead down on his chest in frustration. Once she finally looked back up at him, a smile grew on her face due to his curious mind.

"How can I convince you, that you're the only one for me?" Hermione said flirtingly, with a sexy smirk upon her face. As she lowered her lips to Severus'.

He finally gave in to her temptation. His lips brushed other hers lightly, as she got lost in the heat of the moment. He deepened the kiss more, causing Hermione to lose all focus. Severus then pushed Hermione back onto the couch, into a laid down position and swiped the letter from her back pocket.

The man removed himself for the furniture and stood up straight, opening her letter up. He walked away swiftly in amusement. Hermione still lay on the couch, foolishly humbled by his luring trick. Her hands hid the embarrassment on her face.

Severus skimmed read the first few lines before recognising what it was. He started reading the letter out loud, teasing Hermione even further.

"I Professor Horace Slughorn would be glad to have you –" Hermione tried to grab the letter from his grasp, but he held it higher at arm's length. Getting a satisfied kick out of his playfulness. "(with your desired partner) at my Christmas party" she now began to jump up and down on the spot lazily, as the alcohol was still in her system. "For my Slug Club."

"Sev please stop." She moaned in amusement, continuing to receive the letter from him. He moved away from her but she didn't follow. Only watched him from across the room.

"Well Lily, this is quite an achievement." Severus mocked. His mischievous smile vanished once he comprehended his words.

He dared to even look up at Hermione as she sharply breathed in. Hermione stood there in shock trying to act soberer, to understand what she had just heard. He called her by another women's name.

"What did you just say?" She knew exactly what he said, but wanted to hear it from him just to confirm.


	11. More Secrets

**Chapter 11**

 ** _ANs: Cliffhanger! I'm so evil XD Hopefully i made up for it, due to the length of the Chapter._**

"What did you just say?" She knew exactly what he said, but wanted to hear it from him, just to confirm. The warm fuzz slowly vanished away, clearing her mind.

Severus' heart dropped, he had mistakenly taken Hermione for Lily. The thought of her brought tears to his eyes. He turned his back to the startled girl, hiding away his emotions. Luckily for him, his fire whiskey was placed in front of him on the table. He reached out for the bottle and shot it back, taking a quick gulp. He cleared the lump in his throat and regained his confidence.

"It's time for you to leave." He couldn't bring himself to mention her name, not trusting himself to get confused again. His voice turned stern and cold.

He cursed himself for being so foul to her. He was finally having a bit of fun with the girl he was growing to love. But he slipped up and everything turned sour. At this point, he knew he only had himself to blame. Severus always had a tendency for screwing up things or people he got close too. There was no hope for him in the world to love someone again, at least that's what he thought.

"No." Hermione rejected his command. Her negative emotions finally being expressed.

They stood their silently. Snape didn't want to argue with her.

"Please just go." Severus begged, feeling his gut ache. He didn't want to fight her either. He wanted to be left alone with his own feelings and cry himself to sleep over, his worn memories of Lily.

Hermione wouldn't leave until she got answers. Her clear mind suddenly put two and two together like a jigsaw. The young woman stormed over to the nightstand and grabbed the image of young Severus and Lily together.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as she observed the picture once more. It was Harry's mother, Lily. She knew that they attended school together, but she never knew they was that close. She never knew Severus was close with anyone. If he did have an association with this woman, then it must have meant a hell of a lot to him.

Hermione sunk on the edge of his bed, with the image still in hand. Looking at how happy they were. She felt empty inside, she didn't know what to feel at this moment. Was he in love with a dead woman? She could only ease her curiosity by asking.

Severus had not acknowledged her for the past 5 minutes. But Hermione finally broke the tension.

"Did you love her?" Her hoarse voice broke the tension, that lingered in the air. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that, it was only she that he loved.

Severus lost control of his emotions. His hand raised to cover his mouth instantly before a sob was heard. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes, as he squeezed them shut tightly. The man cried silently in his hand. Not wanting her to hear. Not wanting her to think of him as weak. He had been strong for far too long.

Hermione choked on her own cry, as she got her silent answer. She heard him hide his pain away from her. The girl placed the picture down beside her on the bed and walked out of the room. She concealed her own cries once she entered the hall.

Her back slid carelessly down the stone wall, letting go of her pain. The reason he didn't love her was that, he was in love with someone else. Someone who was dead. Someone she could never compare too.

Severus was left devastated, for now losing another girl he loves in the world.

A couple of weeks had past. Severus and Hermione hadn't crossed paths since. Hermione's feelings for Severus was still alive, although her appearance became discouraged. Her mind became blank and her soul was empty without him. She felt like she was stuck in the depths of the ocean and he was her only hope.

Every Defence Against the Darks arts class was like all the others. Severus ignored Hermione and Hermione ignored him. That was normal for them not to interact between lessons, even when they were on good terms. They both ached for each other inside. Dying each time one of them was slightly closer to the other. Just wanting to reach out and feel the spark of their finger entwined again.

"Miss Granger." Snape's voice echoed like thunder, through the castle walls. "Please stay behind. We need to talk about your latest assignment."

Hermione gathered up her belongings motionlessly. After the last student had left, she made her way to the front of his classroom. She knew that he didn't want to talk about the essay, as it was perfect.

"Hermione, I want to explain myself." Although this was the first time Severus was actually apologizing to anyone. Hermione wasn't too convinced, he did it every time they argued and soon enough she was lured into his temptations. But not this time. Hermione still felt betrayed and hurt, she certainly wasn't going to overlook that. She loved him dearly, but he would never lover her back. He loved Lily. At those thoughts, her blood boiled.

"No." She couldn't help her temper.

"Excuse me?" He was taken back by her anger. He wanted to make things up to her, but she rejected him.

"I said no. You don't get the chance to apologise and feel better about yourself. You should feel like I do, hurt as much as I do." Hermione blurted out. She stood her ground and thought about her own feelings, rather than his for once.

"Hermione you think this is easy for me? Let me explain. Things will be much clearer if you knew the whole story!" Severus started to lose his temper with the girl. She didn't want to listen to him and this disapproval angered him even more.

"I don't want to know about anything! You loved her, and your still in love with her! That's why you will never love me, as I love you! Don't you see? You are my Lily. We're so close, yet so far. Just like you were with her!" She finally took a breather from her rage.

Severus' vision was now blurry. Her words had cut him deep in his heart. Before he could response to her cruel words, his 3rd year Slytherin's entered into the classroom. Hermione erupted out of the door, slamming it behind her with a loud bang. Leaving Severus alone yet again.

Hermione was fuming for days after their argument. Even to the point where her friends started to notice. Since Ginny was the only other girl she knew attending Slughorn's Christmas party. The girls decided to spend their Saturday in Hogsmeade, shopping for dresses for the event.

The female companions trudged through the snow side by side, gossiping about girly things. Slughorns party was the main topic, but then it slipped over to Harry's deep new fond of his advance potions book.

Hermione was interested to know why Ginny seemed so fascinated with Harry, when she was already in a relationship with Dean Thomas. Although from the bruises and cuts on Ginny these past few months, Hermione could tell how much in need she was. She needed to end the relationship with Dean, if her affections were elsewhere.

It was only last night Hermione and Ginny tormented Harry, asking him who's that book was and their thirst for knowledge was cured. In the front of the book, it was inscribed with 'This book is property of the 'Half Blood Prince'."

When Hermione glanced at the markings she instantly recognised the writing, but couldn't put a finger on where she had seen it before. Her mind went blank. But she had bigger things to worry about, than a tatty old potions book. She had the find the perfect dress for the party. Something that would impress all the guys at Hogwarts and teach a lesson to a certain professor. Showing him that she was a beautiful confident young woman, that can overcome anything.

The duo entered through the doors of Gladrags Wizardwear. It certainly wasn't there first choice, when looking for something dressy and formal. But what could they do on short notice.

They spent the whole afternoon selecting several dresses provided from the racks. Then tuck turns trying their chosen dresses on and exchanged compliments, to whether they thought a particular dress was right or not.

Hermione was examining herself in the full length mirror in the middle of the shop. Her anxiety was calm, as her and Ginny was the only ones present in the store. She fitted into the pink material dress like a glove. She couldn't help but worry if it was the right dress or not. But Ginny was soon there, giving her honest conception of the way she looked.

"That's the dress Hermione! You look amazing!" Ginny flashed a wide smile to her best friend.

"You really think so?" Hermione was still a bit hesitate about the way she appeared in the clothing.

But Ginny ignored her query and her mind wondered back to the previous topic about Harry again. Hermione cursed Ginny silently for having such a short attention span, just like Ron. But Ginny was much more pleasant at expressing herself, than her brother.

"I wonder who the Half-blood prince actually is? Maybe it's Some dark wizard or a famous potions maker that left their old book here. You know once they left school.

Hermione gave a quick sign at her friend's theory. "No idea. Surely it's got to be someone who is skilled with the art of Potions."

Ginny thought for a moment, Hermione watched as she could see clogs rotating in her brain. "Hmmm. What about Snape?"

Hermione's eyes widen from the mention of his name. Suddenly she became completely defensive of him. "Of course not! He would have-" But Hermione's confession was luckily cut short, by the reflection she observed through the mirror.

A shadowy form walked through the door. Hermione accidently locked eyes with the man instantly, before she darted to the changing rooms in the back. Ginny was utterly confused at her sudden movements, so she ran after her for answers.

"'Mione? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Ginny asked in concern. She had never saw her friend that panicky before. She tried to calm her down, the best way she could.

"I don't feel well. That's all." Hermione reassured her friend with a lie.

Ginny was still hovering outside of Hermione's changing room in worry. "Is there anything I can do?"

Hermione asked if Ginny could purchase the dress she once wore a few moments ago. As she didn't want to bump into the once person she was trying to avoid. Severus. What was he doing here? If he was starting to stalk her, then he had certainly dropped to whole new level.

Hermione took her time getting changed, hoping that by the time she was ready he would have disappeared. That clearly wasn't the case. She stepped out on to the shop floor, once again and re-joined Ginny at the till. She avoided eye contact with Severus the best way she could. This wasn't difficult as he stood with his face facing down. Severus was waiting for the shop keeper to return with his order. He was there to pick up his own dress robes for the party, as she realised, once the shopkeeper came back with a package for him.

Ginny handed Hermione back her money. "Did I not give you enough?" Hermione asked in confused. Reassuring herself that she gave the right amount of money to her friend.

"You did. But…" Ginny now gave Hermione an uneasy look. Glancing from her to Severus.

"But what?" Hermione was none of the wiser at this point.

Ginny signalled her head towards their professor. "He paid."

Hermione shot her companion a mystified look.

"He said it was a Christmas gift from Hogwarts." Ginny explained further, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hermione looked over at Severus as she watched him pay for his own outfit, plus both of the girl's dresses too.

"Aye, I'm not complaining." Ginny acknowledged as they headed for the door, with their belongings.

Hermione gave out a weak smile, before she ushered Ginny to wait outside for her. Whilst she thanked Severus personally. She knew full well, that this act of kindness was all clearly down to him. He tried to win her heart back, but it was too damaged to heal just yet.

Just because he bought her and Ginny's dresses to a Christmas party, didn't mean he was off the hook for what happened between them. It was going take a lot more than that, for him to make up for things.

The Gryffindor waited patiently for the man, until he was finished. Once he headed for the door, he stopped handing Hermione the bag with hers and Ginny's outfit inside.

Knowing the shopkeeper was still around, she addressed him formally. "Thankyou Sir." Her eyes merely travelled past his chin.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Granger." Severus replied. There was no strain in his voice. It sounded completely calm and soft.

Once they noticed the shop keeper wondering to the back of the shop, they address one another more intently.

"You honestly didn't have too." Hermione looked up at his eyes. She had missed his dark black orbs that connected her muddy brown eyes.

Severus whispered as he stepped forward slightly, not wanting her to react rashly. "You looked perfect in your dress."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, before dropping to the floor. She stood there stunned taking in his words, as he walked out of the shop swiftly.

She shortly re-joined Ginny outside and they both entered The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. Making the most out of their free day. Enjoying the rest of each other's company whilst they had the chance.

Slughorn's Christmas Party had finally arrived. It was the middle of December, near to the end of term. This party had caused so much hassle for Hermione, over the past few weeks. She just wanted to have fun and let her hair down. This was hard to comprehend considering all the tension between her and Severus, once she arrived. She walked in with Cormac Mclaggan on her arm. She knew that from across the room, Severus observing her every move.

She wanted to make him suffer, even more than he already did and her date was the best revenge. Hermione knew his feelings towards any guy that would make a move on her. Before their relationship began, he never felt jealously the way he did now. As he thought that every man was a potential threat towards his girl.

Even though her aim was to make Severus jealous, she also didn't want to give Cormac the wrong impression. She had heard from Ron, that he has had a thing for her for a while now. But Hermione wasn't too responsive to his affections, as her own was clearly marked for someone else.

Throughout the night Severus remained in his dark corner, viewing the party around him. He wasn't very popular to socialize with a lot of people, only the odd few times Slughorn got into a heated discussion about Potions with a student, and he directed the conversation over to Severus as he was the most skilled Potions master around. But other than that, his was only present for Hermione. It was simple excuse to be around her, without making a scene.

He still had his hopes up to try and talk to her. But she was too occupied, playing hide and seek with her date to document his presence. He could feel Hermione slipping through his fingers and he didn't want to lose her. Being away from her was hard enough, than watching her give her heart to someone else.

Hermione however spent the night avoiding Cormac, every chance she got. Hiding behind curtains and mixing into the crowd of students, whilst he searched for her. Her anxiety was hitting the roof. Every step she took, every move she made. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, not focusing on where she was walking half of the time.

But this time it was like her knight in shining armour had arrived to save her. Or in other words, as she wormed her way throw the dancing couples. Hermione crashed into Severus at the edge of the dancefloor. Causing Cormac to retreat from the girl and go about another things.

Hermione looked at him with an apprehensive glance, as she continued to curiously look over her shoulder for Cormac. Severus had enough at being the nice guy and giving Hermione the space that she wanted. He needed to explain himself one way or the other. Even though the party was full of Hogwarts teachers and students. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle on the dancefloor. It was crowded with students and teachers to just single them out and go noticed.

Hermione didn't want to touch the man, as they were seen together in public, but Severus forced her to slow dance with him. He placed his gentle hands on her waist as she slacked her arms leaning them on his chest.

Hermione dodged his eye contact, but she couldn't help but feel her long lust for the man suddenly appear. Their bodies where pressed together in a public event. If her heart wasn't pounded repeatedly against her chest, then something was definitely wrong. If they spoke, they communicated in low voices and whispers.

Hermione broken the silence that lingered in the air, over than the dance music. "Why can't you just give me some space?" Severus could hear it in her voice, that she was still angry towards him.

"Because If I give you enough, then I'm worried you might forget about 'us'." He ended his response quieter, just to make sure she was the only one to hear him.

Hermione gave out a half hearty laugh, that mirrored with her sarcastic tone. "I don't think having a love affair with one of my school teachers is difficult to forget Severus." She used his given name, due to making her point.

Severus wanted them to see eye to eye, but he knew deep down. It would never go back to the way it was. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm not asking for forgiveness Hermione. I'm clearly not worthy of that. But I am asking for you to give me a chance to explain things." His voice was unsettling.

She didn't want to make eye contact. If she did, her heart would break for the man holding her. She had to stay strong.

"Since we started 'this' Professor. It's like I've been riding a rollercoaster. My emotions have been on a loop, and I don't know if I can keep going like this anymore." Hermione expressed her point of view on things.

"If you give me a chance and I will answer anything that's on your mind. We can get through this." Severus begged for Hermione to look at him.

Hermione was hesitating for a moment. "I only want to know one thing."

He quickly responded, hoping this was the start of them communicating properly again. "Anything."

Hermione finally connected her eyes with his. Asking her question. "Who is the Half Blood Prince?"

Severus was taken back by this query. How did she know the nickname he had given himself from school? It wasn't easy to stumble across, as he mainly kept it to himself. Like he did when he attended high school. He always kept himself to himself.

His voice cracked, finally answering the young woman's question. "Hermione, I-" Before Severus could reveal himself truly. Flitch stormed into the party clutching scruff of Draco's shirt. The music stopped and everyone turned their focus to the uninvited guests

Severus freed Hermione from his hold and immediately took off, as he heard the commotion. He left her in the middle of the crowded dancefloor alone, as he attended to his student.

The problem with Draco was resolved and Severus escorted him out of the party. Hermione wasn't too impressed with his lack of commitment to their conversation. She demanded an answer. She too escaped from the party and followed the two Slytherin's at a suitable distance throughout the castle.

As they turned a corner, Hermione rushed down the corridor to catch up to them. Her feet stopped in her tracks as she heard a body being pushed to the wall with a thud. She hid around the bend, listening to Severus' harsh tone towards Draco. Hermione took a small makeup mirror from her purse and angled it to reveal was she was looking for.

It revealed Severus pressing Draco against the wall effortlessly. Draco looked scared and distressed all at once. He tried to mask over his emotions, but Severus could see right through him.

Hermione listened carefully to their conversation. Taking in every word, they shared. Was Severus keeping something else from her? Their discussion seemed pretty intense. What else was he hiding?

"I swore to protect you!" Severus announced in his stern icy voice, to the boy in his grasp.

Hermione's mind was full of questions; she was completely confused. What was Severus protecting Draco from? And then another piece of information was revealed. Showing just how much Severus was concerned for the boy.

"I made the Unbreakable Vow!"

The words echoed in Hermione's ears. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She knew exactly what the spell performed. Severus was bonded to protect Draco no matter what. If he refused this, or failed at his commands. Then he would die.

As both males disappeared down the other end of the corridor. Hermione stayed where she was. Staring into space, as her mind repeatedly ran over the words she had just perceived. She didn't understand, why Severus would put himself in so much danger for Draco. It was so baffling to her.


	12. Countdown

**Chapter 12**

Hermione watched from the window, as the winter scenery flew past her eyes motionlessly. Her chin was leant against her hand, as her arm was perched on the table in front of her. Her mind was packed full with thoughts and unanswered questions about Severus. She daydreamed her way through Neville talking about different plants, he was most interested in.

The reason Hermione wasn't sitting with her two best friends, was due to a girl called 'Lavender Brown'. Ever since Ron staring dating the girl, he rubbed into Hermione face every chance he got. As if she didn't have enough on her plate right now, with Severus. Now Ron seemed to jump on the bandwagon as well.

After the party, she was unaware that Harry was snooping on Severus and Draco the same time she was. So when he brought up his news, from what he found out. Hermione expressed a displeasing look at the boy and too seemed surprised by his findings. Even though she now considered to the be the biggest hypocrite of them all.

Once the train arrived at King's Cross Station. Hermione greeted her parents on the muggle side of platform nine and three quarters. She was excited to finally spend her Christmas break with them, after so many years of missing out. She had almost forgotten how to spend Christmas the muggle way.

Her memories simply flooded back to her, from the past Christmas' she spent as a child. In her muggle home in London. Innocently performing in her primary school nativity plays, unaware of her abilities of being a witch. Congregating around a long table, as her family members where perched on any free seat they could find. Spending Christmas as a close family with her relatives, she'd only see at special occasions.

But this year, her parents decided to keep it a quiet Christmas. As they barely got to spend any time with their daughter nowadays and wanted to make it special. Her parents had booked a table of one of the poshest restaurant's in town. They would be having a 5 course Christmas meal there, on Christmas night.

Hermione was excited for their plans and couldn't decide what to wear for the occasion. This was a posh restaurant and she didn't want to embarrass herself if she wore the wrong thing. She settled for a simple knee length green and red festive dress. If only Severus saw her now. He would comment on how much of a 'Santa's little helper' she looked like, rather than his little know it all.

The thought of him brought a smile to her lips. Throughout everything he had done, deep down he made her the happiest girl in the world. It disappeared once she remembered, how he didn't celebrate Christmas at all. imagining him alone at Christmas broke her heart. No one should ever Christmas spend Christmas alone, if they celebrate it or not.

When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she joined her parent's downstairs for a few family photos. Soon after they headed out to start their Christmas celebrations. Throughout the meal, the three adults caught up on each other's lives. Exchanging laughter about their own stories they shared around the table.

The food was divine, but to Hermione it couldn't compare to the feasts at Hogwarts. She certainly missed them once she was away. It was near to the end of the meal and people around them was constantly coming and going. Hermione's opinion turned slightly off balance towards her mother, as she said something that had upset her.

"Urgh. Look at that couple over there Hermione. He's old enough to be her father." Mrs Granger repelled towards the couple who had just sat down, a couple of tables away from them. She always judged people too quick and that's what Hermione hated most about her mother.

Hermione looked over at the couple, noticing what her mother meant. The couple consisted of some young women just a couple of years older than Hermione. She had brunette coloured hair the same as hers. With a man beside the women, in his forties that had black shoulder length hair. They instant reminded her of her and Severus. If this was the kind of reaction people would give, when responding that a situation like that. Then Hermione understood why Severus was so cautious of their relationship.

"There's nothing with them. They seem quite in love. If anything they are inspiring." Hermione rushed to couple's defence.

Her mother wasn't impressed, she still shared her negative opinions to her daughter. "How so? It's disgusting." Shooting the couple dirty looks from across the restaurant.

"You can't help who you fall for mum." Hermione tried to explain.

That's all that was said and the conversation ended. It put a downer on Hermione's night. The family exited the restaurant after paying the bill, still in normal conversation. Hermione remained silent for most of their journey home. Livid at her mother's behaviour.

Around 10pm on Christmas night, Severus disappeared into the little town of Godrics Hollow. Like he did every year, at the same time, at the same place. For the same reason. He stood outside the graveyard, that was blanketed with a thin layer of snow. He didn't hesitate as he entered the graveyard. He knew the area off by heart. As he walked the same path, he had done countless times before. For just over 25 years.

With the flowers in hand, he stopped in his tracks and was welcomed by Lily Potters Headstone. He stared at the grey slab that stuck up from the ground. Her name carved into it. Severus lowered to the ground and placed the bunch of snow white lilies down just under her name. James' side was left completely bare.

Severus had no pity for James, even if he was dead. He came to visit Lily and only her. He regained his stance once more. He wore his usual façade although this time, his feelings were exposed at his own will.

"Lily…I'm so sorry." His head was down facing to the cold earth that covered her. "I didn't mean to fall for her. You are a part of me, no matter what. Please forgive me." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

He continued to talk to the headstone as if it were a real person. At times he dearly wished it was, but others he just come to terms with the fact that Lily was gone forever and there was no denying it. He usually did this more often than not. It gave him a sense of comfort. It was a place for him to clear his mind, when it got to overbearing.

"It's so funny actually, me falling for the best friend of your son." A teary chuckle escaped him. "What should I do Lily? I hadn't planned for this; you were always the love of my life. My heart still aches for your death, but I love her now. I beg for your forgiveness Lily… but I can't live without Hermione. I hope you understand."

Severus finally said his peace to the ghost of his past love. Hopefully this made it easier for him to now be completely devoted to Hermione. Letting nothing stand in his way.

A week later and it was New Year's Eve. It was Hermione favourite holiday of the year. It meant that anything she did in the previous year, she could leave behind. Starting over on a new page.

As both of her parents were dentists, they were all invited to attend a New Year's party with their co-workers. Hermione joined them without hesitation. As it happened to be one of their New Year family traditions.

The more time she spent away from Hogwarts, the more she wanted to take Severus back without another thought. She missed him dearly and continued to mourned for him each night. It was better when she missed him at school, she knew he was only in the dungeons and could easily interact with him. But now she was at home, she immediately felt disconnected from the wizarding world and her abilities.

There was only one thing that would help her deal with her pain. Hermione brought back her dress from Hogwarts. The same dress she wore for Slughorn's party. The exact one Severus bought for her for Christmas. She wore it tonight of all nights, as she wanted to feel close to him. In her time of need.

She could of easily sent an owl to him explaining how she felt. However, she still didn't want him to know that she had cracked under pressure and couldn't survive no longer without him. But whilst she was here away from Hogwarts, she could freely admit to herself that she needed him and wasn't ashamed.

She arrived at the party around 9pm with her parents. Her mother and father where both extremely well known in the dentist industry. Due to the fact of how they were both greeted by half of the party. Within moments of walking through the door. Hermione latched on to her father's side for most of the night. She wasted a good hour listening to him and his co-workers moan about their unfair pay cuts, they had earlier this year.

Hermione had enough of their drawled tones and boring topic conversations. So she soon removed herself from the group unnoticed.

She wondered around the ball room, dodging anyone who would talk to her. The night wasn't that exciting as she thought. Hermione could see her parents enjoying themselves with their own friends and colleagues to worry about her. From across the room, she observed a group of women congregated around her mother. Everyone laughing as what she just told them. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the women. They were more likely judging other women, that wasn't part of their group. The same way Pansy Parkinson and her Slytherin girl gang acted towards other students around Hogwarts.

Hermione entered out on to the balcony, leaving the pounding music and noisy ballroom behind. She walked into a peaceful silence, as the girl clutched her thick black shawl around her body tighter. Avoiding the crisp of the cold winters night. She stood at the edge of the terrace, leaning against the wall and viewed the scenery before her.

She watched the snow flutter down around her form, as she cast her mind back to Severus. Her surroundings very much reminded her of when she shared her first slow dance with Severus on the night of the yule ball, 2 years ago. It was the night they shared their first kiss. How innocent her feelings where back then and how far they came in their relationship.

Hermione gazed under the stars, thinking of Severus. Thinking of what he was doing at this very moment. Wondering who he was celebrating tonight with, and hoping that he was thinking of her too. Hoping that when they got back to Hogwarts, he wouldn't have forgotten her and maybe make things right with him after so many weeks of her tortured longing for the man.

Her thoughts were disrupted, by the sound of people inside counting down the seconds to the start of the new year. Hermione stayed where she was for a moment. Admiring the peace, before she had to re-join her parents and celebrate the new year ito the early morning. She looked up to the starry night again and closed her eyes, as if she was making a wish. All's she wished for, was to hold Severus in her arms as soon as she could and plant a thousand kisses on his soft pure lips.

Severus' new year was as dismal as Hermione's. He was invited by the Dark Lord to attend New Year celebrations at Malfoy manor with the rest of the death eaters. He had to accept to show his loyalty to Voldemort, under Dumbledore's orders. So he showed up at the mansion an hour late, it was around 11pm and the party was in full swing. There was all sorts of dark wizards and creatures, socializing throughout Malfoy Manor.

As Severus arrived, he was soon addressed by the host. The dark lord himself; Lord Voldemort. Everyone in the room turned their attention to his most faithful servant. Severus deep down hated to be centre of attention, especially in a room full of death eaters. To his own advantage, most of the death eaters lost interest soon after and carried on what they were doing.

"Severus! You came finally. I was worry you would not show." Voldemort bellowed to him as he made his way across the room, with a drink in hand and his black robes flowing from his long strides.

"I would never disappoint you, My Lord." Severus showed no emotion. He stood still, waiting for the dark lord to come to him.

"I've been waiting all night. I have a surprise for you." Voldemort explained. Leading Severus from the main room of the house and down to the dungeon's.

"Come, come." He commanded pushing the gate open to the torture chamber.

As the males stepped inside. Severus stopped dead in his path. He stumbled upon an horrific scene of a poor muggle family huddled in the corner of the cell. Lucius, Bellatrix and a couple of other death eaters already present. Their amusement was exhilarated, watching the family coward together.

The family consist of a mother, father and a small boy; around 8 years old. They were covered in dirt and slime from head to toe. Cuts and bruise were visible and it was noticeable that they hadn't eaten in days. Been treated like vermin. It was clear that the family had already been tortured by the Cruciatus curse. If they hadn't then the dark lord was definitely growing soft in his heartless body.

"I saved them for you Severus." Voldemort said like it was an honourable thing to do.

Severus nodded his head slightly in gratitude towards his master. Once the others finished torturing the family, playing with them as if they were rag dolls. They stood aside giving Severus room. He stood a few feet away for the family. His arm risen, clutching his wand naturally. Showing no sign of weakness.

He pointed his wand prior to the whimpering muggles, as they gripped hold of each other in fear. Severus knew what Voldemort wanted. He didn't have to ask. He performed this curse before. More than a dozen times. But the words left his masters mouth as if it was part of a routine.

"Kill." He sneered.

Severus thought of every angry moment, every time he felt hurt and humiliated. He combined all his negative emotions together, mentally preparing himself for his task. Inside he felt nothing. No guilt for the prisoners, as it would make it harder for him to perform.

His wand was still and firm in his grasp. A green light shot out the end of his wand, as the curse left his lips.

"Avada Kedavra." He spoke quickly, like he was ripping off a plaster. Feeling the pain of the family for only a second, until their cries become soundless. The emerald sparks pierced through the bodies before him. They instantly dropped into a lifeless heap.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort all cheered in Victory. Praising Severus for his accomplishment. Everyone left the chamber soon after, leaving Severus alone. He knew once his master was satisfied with his work, he was free to leave in disregard, and Severus did so. He couldn't stand there and look at the people he just destroyed any longer.

He disapparated directly in front of Hogwarts and retreated back to his private rooms in the dungeons. He took off his robes and settled in front of the fire with a bottle of firewhiskey. Like he had just come back from a day at the office. His eyes were fixed upon the lit fire and watched as the flames danced. Streams of tears rolled down the surface of his cheeks effortlessly. Every aftermath of a killing, he would find himself without a doubt celebrating with the others death eaters. But this time he was alone. Alone with his thoughts and ironically drinking himself to an early grave.

Karma was definitely a bitch, when it came to Severus. He isolated himself in order to overcome his actions. But it just made things worse. His own mind became torturous, he punished himself mentally as he knew deep down, that's what he deserved. What if it was Hermione's family down there? What would he have done then?

His clock chimed midnight and the New Year had begun. He thought of Hermione and how she was the only thing to his own salvation. He was awake until early hours of the morning. It was pointless trying to sleep, as recent events would only haunt him in his nightmares. He spent his time in isolation, reading the potions book Hermione gave him last year as a Christmas present. The only thing that kept him sane.

Hermione was soon back at Hogwarts. Every corridor she walked down, every person she passed. She secretly hoped that her path would collide with the Dark Arts teacher. Fate had finally found them. Hermione happened to be walking down a corridor one morning, until she stopped and noticed Severus down the other end. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment.

They were both just about to walked over to each other, till the first bell rang and students filled the corridor. Blocking their view of one another. Harry joined Hermione in the corridor and caught her up on what had happened at the Burrow, over Christmas. He also handed her the Daily Prophet, she had been eager to read for weeks.

One particular article had struck her attention. It was about death eaters beginning to torture and kill, Muggleborn and regular Muggle families. Hermione instantly knew Severus was part of this. His work with the dark lord was no secret to her. Whatever Voldemort told him to do, he would have to do it. Now more than ever, since he was bonded to the unbreakable vow.

To think that she actually going to give him another chance, he always found a way to prove her wrong.

It was just after Valentine's day and Ron was hospitalized from the poison Slughorn accidently gave him. That was intended for Dumbledore instead. Despite their disagreement over Lavender Brown these past few months. Hermione was at his bedside, without a worry and wouldn't leave until he was okay.

She noticed as some of the teachers came to investigate the situation. Severus was among them, as they locked eyes momentarily. He was only there to examine the bottle of poisoned mead. In the midst of it all, Lavender and Hermione argued over Ron and she said things that she didn't really mean. Hermione had revealed that she has grown feelings for Ron over their year as friends. Striking pain through Snape's chest, as he watched the scene unfold.

She couldn't have grown to love the boy. He was a pathetic excuse of a man, she deserved someone better. Someone like Severus. He found it in his best interest to try and acknowledge her. As they hadn't spoken since Slughorn's Party. So Severus waited for her that night, until she left the hospital wing.

As Hermione exited the hospital wing, a figure in corner made her jump out of her skin. "You really need to stop, lurking in corners Severus." Hermione wasn't pleased, as she continued to walk. Not stopping for a chat.

But he walked beside her starting conversation. Ignoring her statement. "How's Weasley? You seem quite devoted to the boy, not moving from his bedside all day." She could tell by his harsh tone, that he was jealous.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Hermione stubbornly told the man, he always got the wrong end of the stick.

"Trying to make a fool out of yourself to make me jealous. Especially with someone like Weasley." Severus finally admitted out loud.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the deserted corridor, surprised by his remark. "Why on earth would I try and make you jealous?"

Hermione stood her ground, which was what Severus wasn't expecting. He let his guard down too fast in front of the girl. Cursing himself for his sincerity. He fled down the opposite end of the corridor, in humiliation. He wasn't sure why he acted so foolish. He could've easily made things right with the girl, but all's he did was push her away even further.

They didn't have may interactions since then. Severus and Hermione grew apart even more over the next few weeks and it killed them inside.

It was the day after Ginny and Harry decided to hide the book in the room of requirement. After the events with Draco in the boy's toilets, they knew now the book contained dark magic. It would have been dangerous if the book landed in the hands of the wrong person. So they hid it. In the place where everything is hidden. Hoping it would stay lost forever.

Hermione didn't have time to look inside the book, but her curiosity was wearing thin. The group was still no closer to figuring out who the Half-Blood Prince was. She did some research in the library but she had no luck. Hermione thought long and hard like she did with everything she came across. She had a suspicion and she needed to know if she was right.

That day after dinner in the great hall. Harry went off with Dumbledore to the cave, to find their Horcrux. So Hermione was left alone with Ron. She made a simple excuse of how she had some books overdue for the library. Ron was easily convinced as he was occupied in a tense argument with Dean and Seamus over Quidditch teams.

Hermione set off in to the castle. She immediately found the wall she was looking for and closed her eyes. Seeking the need for it to open and let her inside. To search what she was looking for. The Gryffindor entered through the large stone doors, greeted by an overly cluttered area. Her heart sank to the floor, inspecting the state of the space around her. It was going to take her forever, to try and find the book.

She really wished she glanced at the book when she had the chance. Hermione stepped further into the room, having no idea where to start. Seriously hoping Ginny didn't hide the book, in a difficult place. It felt like hours has passed. She continued to search and search for the book. No hope came to her findings. Giving up was the clearest option in her mind, but determination seemed to keep creeping up.

Hermione leant against an old desk, thinking of where else she hadn't looked. She was completely convinced she had looked everywhere. That's until she saw it. It was like someone had wanted her to find it. Someone gave her hope at last.

The book was placed on top of a large bookshelf in the corner of the room. It wasn't on the shelf; the book was flat on the ceiling of the bookcase. The same way she found Severus' present the year before in Tomes and scrolls. The brunette freed her wand and started to levitate the object from the very top of the bookcase. It took mere seconds until it was placed to her hands.

She observed the advanced potions book warily. Running her shaking hand over the worn-out cover. As her heart pounded excitedly in relief. For a minute though, she was scared to open up the cover. Too scared in case her mind was right after all this time.

Mentally preparing herself for a moment. In the case that it was what she thought. She closed her eyes and opened the book at a random page. Her eyes steadily opened, coming to terms with her findings slowly.

She examined the pages carefully. The words inked throughout the book, was exactly what she was expecting. Noticing how his 'S's' where inscribed, the same way he signed his letters too her over the past summers. It was his book. Severus was The Half Blood Prince.


	13. Damage Control

**Chapter 13**

 ** _ANs: Unlucky Number… Unlucky Chapter. Enjoy! XD I would really like to know everyones thoughts so far, so please Review!_**

She couldn't believe her eyes. Wondering why on earth he didn't tell her. Curious to know his reaction, once she relieved her new findings. No time was wasted and the cluttered room was now bodiless. Her legs moved in motion down towards the dungeons. Gripping the textbook with irritation. Quite frankly the worry of anyone seeing her, didn't trouble her in the slightest.

Her knock was non-existent, as she burst through the door to his private rooms. Slamming the entrance behind her. Alerting her arrival to the man present. Severus froze in his actions. As he caught a glimpse of her, he continued his strides again. He was aggravated and flustered. Hermione seemed to have caught him at a bad time. The man darted throughout his chambers in urgency.

"Hermione? This really isn't a good time." He explained. Plunging spare clothes into a small bag, charmed with an undetectable extension spell.

The reason he was packing didn't cross her mind for a second. She came for answers and that's what she was going to get.

Hermione held up the book in front of her, showing no sign of uncertainty. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her face was like stone, hiding her emotions deep within her soul.

Severus securely kept his emotions under control. Hesitating at her question. Already aware of his book, being in use of Harry. Due to his and Draco's duel, before he performed his counter curse. "Hermione- "

"Why!" The students face turned bright scarlet. Her outburst astounded him. A thin layer a tears appeared in her eyes, as she lost grip of her emotions.

He had been trying to talk to her and explain about everything for months now, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't bother to give him the time of day. He too couldn't manage his eruption. "You didn't give me the chance!" Staring at her from a distance, mirroring her expression.

"Anything else you've be keeping from me? Maybe the unbreakable vow to protect Draco?" Hermione moved closer to him. With her emotions running wild.

He held a tight breath in surprise. "I really don't know how you found out about that. But yes, I should have told you." Knowing she would have found out eventually. There was nothing he could keep from the girl. He should have told her the truth right at the beginning. Making things so much simpler. All these lies strained their relationship and he had enough of them.

"Why would you put yourself in such much danger for him?" Her teary glaze searched his for an answer. She wanted to feel his warm protective embrace and tell him there was nothing to worry about. That's not true of course. He had every reason to be concerned for himself. Concerned for his own life.

He couldn't tell Hermione the truth, whilst looking at her straight in the eye. Turning his back to face her, avoiding the disappointment in her eyes that was to come. He began his confession. She deserved to know everything. It was best to hear it from him first, than pathetic rumours later on.

"Draco has been given a mission by the Dark Lord to-" Taking a deep breath and continued. "To kill Dumbledore. If he doesn't go through with it, then I have to be the one to-" He gulped down the words he did not say. Not bringing himself to say them. Hoping she understood by now.

He finally turned to face her once more. After being greeted with silence. An horrific look plastered her face. "I don't believe you." Her voice shook with disbelief. In her mind, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She had fallen in love with a murderer.

Severus attempted to ease her worries. "Hermione. My work with the Dark Lord and Dumbledore is complicated at the moment." Closing the distance between them gradually, like he was trying to tame a wild rabbit.

Hermione hastily stepped back, holding her hands out in defence. "I really don't think it's safe for me to be around you anymore Severus. Your work with the Death Eaters… Its put you in a new light." Freely opening her mind to him. It needed to be said. She was now seeing him for what he was. The person he'd always be.

His heart sank to the floor. He didn't want to believe her words were truth. That's not the person he wanted her to view him as. He had to make her understand somehow. But how, when shield's protected his feelings. "I would never hurt you." Hoping she would listen to his sincere response.

Hermione's anger started to rage again, couldn't he see what he put her through with Lily. It was an accident for sure, but he wounded her heart. "For merlin's sake, you already have!" She cried out to the man before her.

"Hermione I can control myself! You've seen me… the real me…" His voice began to break. He was losing her.

She hoisted her hands to her face in frustration. "Can't you see what I'm trying to tell you! I don't want you in my life. Severus! I need someone that I can rely on! Someone that will still be there in the morning! A man who can love me!" She announced truthfully.

"You've got one!" Severus couldn't take it no more. He finally revealed his true feelings towards the girl. She pushed him too far and before he knew it. The words blurted out. He didn't regret his honesty, but he instantly felt weight lifted from his shoulders.

Severus was too afraid to look up. She turned him weak, with her love. In all his life, he had never admitted to anyone that kind of affection before. Certainly it meant so much to him. He couldn't help the tears steam down his cheeks. Thinking himself to be so foolish. She didn't want him anymore. The damage was already done.

Hermione looked like she had seen a ghost. Her breath was stuck in her throat. She was transfixed in her spot. Her heart hammered repeatedly against her chest. Severus finally admitted how he felt. There was no deny she felt the same way. The tension between the couple was nerve racking. Neither of them wasn't sure what to do next.

The pair risen their heads in sync. Connecting their vision. Only a few feet separated them. They pined for each other for months. Their lust grew stronger. Their time apart put things into perspective. But that was all forgotten about within the heat of the moment.

Their bodies collided. His lips touched hers. They were soft and gentle. It was exactly the way she remembered them. Hermione longed for this moment for too long. Her torture was over. It was the most intense kiss they had ever shared.

Without any thought, Severus placed a firm grip on her behind and hoisted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Then they fell softly on top of his bedsheets. This was an area she hadn't crossed before. Severus towered over her body, running his hand to any free part of her body, so did she. His fingers slowly tugged at her t-shirt, ripping it from her body. As she unbuttoned his long jacket, he helped her with a flick of his wand and they unfastened swiftly. She jerked his lose clothes from his shoulders, revealing his hairy chest. They threw their clothes to the floor.

Their kiss broke as Severus worked to unclasp her bra. He stared into Hermione's eyes, as he slipped it off. Their lips locked again, deeper this time as warm fingers slipped off her underwear. Hermione worked to pull of his boxers. They were both exposed. There was no going back.

Severus tasted tentatively with his tongue as he traced it across the bottom of her lip. The caress of their lips almost seemed softer than before. His lips wondered down to her neck, as she felt all her senses tingling at once. Hermione let out a moan, as Severus' hot breath travelled down to her breasts. His gentle fingers prickled her skin with his touch. She moaned out his name, as he continued to torment her.

Hermione's fingers tangled in his hair. She was trying to get her grip under control, being careful not to pull. Severus connected his eyes with hers once more for reassurance. She nodded in approval and he slip himself into her. His body thrusted against hers, causing a moan to come out of both of them. She whimpered in pain, as he moved in and back out again. He knew it was her first time, and it killed him to see her in pain. So he captured her lips in comfort, letting her know it was going to be over soon.

Although there was pain, she was patient. The moment became sensational and beautiful. As Severus worked, their tongues danced together. They both unlock their hunger for one another. Soon after they both became tired. A final moan was let out and the moment was over.

Severus lay down beside his girl, resting his head next to hers. Once his breath steadied, his wrapped an arm around Hermione. Pulling her in close. She settled her head, upon his chest just below his chin. They silently lay together, enjoying their last thoughts and not thinking of what was to come. Until sleep took Hermione.

Severus held the girl in his arms. He watched her drift off to sleep. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to disturb her. He knew he couldn't stay long. The death eaters would shortly be arriving and Severus had to prepare himself for the night.

He slipped from under Hermione's form and tied his bed robes around his bare figure. He glanced down at the girl, noticing her upper body was shaking in the cold. He lightly covered her skin with his bedsheets, protecting her from the chill of the dungeons.

Severus dressed himself in his en-suite, not wanting to interrupt Hermione. He was dressed back into his normal black outfit. He moved quietly around the room and in a brief moment, he was organised.

Before he left, he wanted to say goodbye to Hermione. He truly didn't want to end things like this. but he had no choice. If he woke her, she would never let him go. So his final decision was a letter.

Once it was written, he laid it next to her on the bed. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and turned for the door. He looked back watching her sleep one last time. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and finally exited his room. Leaving her alone to suffer the aftermath of their pain.

A quarter of an hour later and Hermione lazily awoke in Severus' king size bed. Her legs where entwined in his sheets. As she rolled over to Severus, a sharp pain pierced her heart. His side of the bed was empty. She sat up without a doubt and looked around the room. That too appeared to be deserted.

Her eyes travelled down to a letter that rested beside her. Her name was printed on the front of the envelope. She didn't like the look of this. It didn't give her a warm feeling inside. She covered herself with the sheets, preparing herself. Unaware of what to expect. The envelope was unsealed and the small letter was displayed in her hold.

Taking a deep breath, mentally adapting herself once more. She began to read his farewell to her.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _I'm so sorry. Stay safe. No matter what, you will always be my little know it all. I Love You._**

 ** _Severus_**

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it wouldn't clear. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. As she continued to study his distinctive writing. Focusing on the last three words intently. Her heart bleed with sorrow. At a loss to whether he meant it, or not.

He left her, straight after their first encounter. This made her feel worthless and cheap. Like he didn't care at all. Why did he have to leave now? She knew the reason deep down. He had his priorities to the dark lord and to take care of things. She knew at that moment that everything was going to change.

She sealed her eyes shut, concealing the anguish and pain that ached from within her. Drops slowly trickled down her flustered cheeks. Hermione let the parchment flutter down from her grasp. Instantly clutching the sheets, that veiled her bearskin. Seizing the material to her complexation. The girl broke down, mourning in his sheets. Freeing her agony and taking in his scent of sandalwood, like it was her last time.

Time had passed by, unaware of how long she had lay there. Staring mindlessly into space. She tried to blink away the emotions that blurred her vision. Taking deep breaths to regain her state back to normalcy. She wiped her eyes so much, they eventually turned red and swollen. How could their first night of passion, turn so dismal.

The rippling sound of thunder shuddered through the castle walls. As the dark mark was cast within the black sky, like a new constellation. A familiar screeching rang in her ears, indicating that the deed was done. She moderately recovered from her pain. She needed to witness it for herself. Was he truly a Death Eater? Or her sweet Potions Master?

Hermione left the warmth of his bed, not bothering to make it and left the sheets in an untidy mess. She changed back into her clothes, pocket the letter and exited the chamber. Without a backwards glance.

She travelled back up to the castle, masking her pain for the benefit of those around her. But those around her were all heading in the same direction. Running with their friends in fear and worry. She followed them to the courtyard at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower. A large group of students and teachers were formed. It was most likely that the whole school was there.

Making her way to the front, she stopped at the sight of a dead body on the ground. Tears appeared in her eyes once more that night. The concerns of her mind had vanished in disbelief. He was telling the truth after all. In her head she didn't want to believe it was true, but the proof was right in front of her. She hoped it was Draco, who went through with the mission. Not dragging Severus in the middle of it.

The silvery snail trails on her cheeks, where now camouflaged with fresh tears. Ron appeared by her side, observing the same thing she did. Hermione reached out and took Ron's hand for comfort. Something she could never get from Severus anymore. That was a luxury she would surely miss.

Harry emerged from the crowd and cried over Dumbledore's dead body, with Ginny's support and comfort. Hermione joined her peers, as they all raised their wands to the stormy sky. Showing their respect towards their deceased headmaster.

After their respects where shown, everyone was ordered to go back to their common rooms. Harry joined his three friends in front of the fire. Trying to relive his night to them. Hermione's mind was cloudy; she grew tired as they talked. Not because of the boring details Harry had revealed, but because they were not important to her right now.

As soon as Harry mentioned Severus' name, Hermione's interests peaked a little more than earlier. As her friend revealed who really killed Dumbledore, Hermione gripped the cushion she was perched on. Not wanting to hear the facts that was now brought to light. She concealed her heartache and anger in her tight fists. He asked Hermione could she do more research on the matter and she accepted. He needed conformation that the nickname was Snape's.

It was in fact 3 in the morning and the fire was slowly burning out. She bid them all goodnight and retreated back to her own bed. Although sleep didn't take her like it did before. Having a restless night, with her mind constantly going over every little detail she had missed.

As dawn broke, she gave up on sleep altogether. Her priorities were now with Harry and she would be there for him no matter what. Hermione headed for the library around 5:30am. The last time she was in the library trying to find a reference to the half-blood prince, she was looking in completely the wrong section. She cast her mind back to a few hours ago, to when Harry revealed Snape's mother was called Eileen Prince.

So Hermione started searching for past newspapers around the years, his mother would've attended Hogwarts. But she was growing more and more impatient. Her findings were thin, and she had nothing to report back to Harry. She sat down one of the enclosed areas of the library with a stack of books surrounding her. Knowing she was alone, she collapsed in a flood of tears once more.

Ever since she found out about what he did. She didn't want to believe him, but the facts where now sinking in. He had betrayed her. He said that he loved her and she gave him her virginity. She felt a sudden rush of hate for the man. As tears fell from her face, on to the open book on the table.

Hermione tried to wipe her fallen tears off the pages, but only made things worse. The water sunk into the pages making little sections wet and darker. One section in particular was damaged with her tears. As she tried to fix her accident, the wetness seemed to highlight a certain headline. Hermione cleared her vision and carefully took the newspaper clipping from over 40 years ago in her hands.

She didn't know what she was looking for, but this was it. She left the books in a stack and rushed off to find Harry. Hermione got word that her two friends were up at the Astronomy Tower, so she went to join them.

Harry read the newspaper clipping about Snape's parents. His mother being a witch marrying his father to whom was a muggle. Hermione then explained, that it was simply a play on words of his own heritage and bloodline. Harry then revealed how the Horcrux from the cave was a fake and that he wouldn't be returning for his 7th year, until he destroyed them all. Hermione and Ron at that moment made a pledge to him, that they would too help him in his search.

Hermione could help but feel a disappointment in her gut. She and Severus spent countless amount of times up here. Simply spending time together, sharing their feelings and kisses. But the happy memories, turned sour as it was now the place he became a true murderer, in her eyes. After that the trio looked upon the sunrise together, trying to avoid what was to come in the near future and admiring times when everything was simple.

 ** _ANs: Yes i know i need a Beta for my story. But that isn't my main problem at this moment in time. My main focus is too deliver the story i want to my readers. Who are perfectly happy reading this story as it is. When the story is complete, I will then get a Beta. Thanks guys! Also i have dyslexia. Just another excuse for my writing being slightly off. XD_**


	14. Never Give Up

**Chapter 14**

 _ **ANs: Snamione fans add me on IG! 'Snamione Account: snamione_99' 'Normal Account: bbtashae' XD**_

After the school year was finally over. Hermione went back to her muggle home in London. She spent as much time with her parents as possible, as she didn't know what was around the corner. She made a pledge to Harry, that she was accompany him on his search for the Horcruxes and she stood by that promise.

Even though it had only been a month. Her memories of Severus were growing thin. Due to everything she had going on with Harry and The Order, she barely thought of him at all. She liked it that way. Every vision of him wounded her. She was sick of trying to avoid her love for him. But it was like he was a stranger to her now, a different person.

She had just received a letter and the Daily Prophet by owl from Ron. The letter was in code but she could easily make it out. It contained acceptance that she was welcome at The Burrow, whenever she was ready. From the Daily Prophet, it published a new article every day. About Muggleborn families, being killed by Death Eaters and today was no different.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _It was the start of the new year; January. Harry joined Hermione in the corridor and caught her up on what had happened over Christmas. How the Death Eaters burnt down The Burrow for fun. He also handed her the Daily Prophet, she had been eager to read for weeks. One particular article had struck her attention. It was about the Death Eaters beginning to torture and kill, innocent Muggleborn families._**

She ran her hands over the story. Knowing that her life as well as her parents, were all in danger. They would soon be targeted and something had to be done. She had to protect them somehow. She had to keep them safe, or the death eaters would come after them too.

So Hermione made a decision. A decision, no one in their right minds would ever want to make. But she was forced too. If she didn't do anything, then they would die. Hermione didn't want that on her conscience, when she knew the problem could be solved.

When they weren't looking. Hermione secretly cast a false memory charm on both of her parents. She made them believe that they were called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, a couple who had a desire to move to Australia.

Throughout this act of bravery. Her sobs where sternly held In, as she cast the charm. With only her small beaded purse in hand. She fled her family home and didn't look back. It pained her to think about what she had just done. It was like she was gradually losing the people she loved, one by one.

Severus looked at the mirror, but it wasn't him he was staring at. It was a murderer, or so he felt. It was a cruel bastard that killed his own mentor and tortured so many innocent people, under the instructions of the Dark Lord. Everyone in the wizarding world would be against him. Every single witch and wizard would tell to their grandchildren. The story of the outcast that killed the greatest wizard of all time.

Except Hermione, his mind drifted to her soft expression. Full of compassion and understanding. She wouldn't hate him. She would fight by his side until the end and that was the only thought that kept him sane so far. But the war was on, people had been killed and many more were to follow. War doesn't make exceptions. He had to play his part in order to give Potter the chance to kill the Dark Lord.

Still staring at the mirror in front of him. He left those thoughts behind and after some minutes, he composed himself. Exiting the bathroom, Severus felt a soaring pain on his arm. His tattoo burned his skin as if it were on fire. That only meant one thing. That the dark lord was summoning him. For news on the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He left as soon as he got the calling. To attend the next mission for his master.

Hermione was at a point in her life now, where she was on the run from Death Eaters and Snatchers. She constantly lived her life in fear. Every time a twig snapped, her heart leapt out of her chest and a firm grip was held around her wand at all times. The past couple of months, her and her two best friends hid out in any open forest area. They travelled by foot around England. Hoping sometime soon, the next Horcrux would hit. Then they would be one step closer to defeating Voldemort.

But at this moment in time, Hermione took her turn on watch. She guarded the tent under the stars. She didn't doubt her protective enchantments at all, but she would rather be safe than sorry. She was sheltered by the warmth of the fire, that battled the brittle cold air around her. The thick grey smoke billowed into the skies above. The once clear blue night sky is now shielded by a veil of darkness. Gusts of the autumn breeze, fanned the fire into a rage.

 ** _The fire flicked lightly in the fireplace of Severus' private rooms. The couple sat on the couch comfortably admiring each other's presence. Severus was sat on one end of the couch reading the potions book, Hermione gave him for Christmas. Whilst Hermione was annotating Ron and Harry's homework for the week. Sheets of parchment and books scattered her surroundings._**

 ** _Severus voice extinguished the quiet between them. "Them boys take you for granted, you know." He stated no looking up from his novel._**

 ** _Hermione continued to scribble her ink across the parchment. "No they don't. They would be lost without me." A smile crept on her face, as the thought of her great mind finally being put to good use._**

 ** _The man wasn't impressed of how Hermione wasted her time, with others homework. Especially ones who took advantage of her abilities. "Its seems to me that Potter and Weasley will both be getting fails." He said this to mostly wined her up, with a smirk visiable._**

 ** _Hermione wasn't impressed at all. She knew they was easily an acceptable grade. "Please don't fail them, Severus. For me…" She faced him and begged._**

 ** _"_** ** _I would do anything for you, my little know it all." Severus leaned down and captured his lips with hers. His book and her work was soon forgotten about, as they got caught up in the lust for each other._**

Hermiones mind usually revisited past memories like this. More so, when she was by herself. Having nothing else to do than think about things. She was tired of feeling so hurt and lost over this man. His betrayal hit her hard. She couldn't help but continue to long for his protective embrace. How happy she felt when she was in his arms.

Hermione glanced down at the marauders map in her hands. She watched as Severus appeared pacing in the headmaster's office. He did this more times than she cared to admit. Her eyes travelled back up to the night sky. Trying to wonder what he was feeling at that moment. If he was thinking of her, that way she was thinking of him.

As expected snow covered the grounds of Godrics Hollow, like it did every year. It was Christmas Eve and Severus apparated into the small village. He entered through the rusty old gate and walked over to his destination. Before he reached Lily's grave however, he noticed two figures already standing there. He recognised them straight away. It was Hermione and Harry.

He retired behind a shadowy tree and watched as they comforted each other. It should've been him wiping Hermione's tears away. He continued to observed the scene, of how he was losing the love of his life to a Potter boy again. All because of his stupid loyalty towards the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. He felt his temper rising and the growing of jealously within him.

But them emotions evaporated. Once he saw Hermione lowering herself to the floor and conjured a wreath of flowers on to the grave. He was amazed by her act of kindness. Due to what he put her through, with the findings of his love for Lily.

Hermione braved a smile for Harry. As the flowers formed from the end of her wand. She felt a pang of empathy for her friend, as she watched him grieve over the loss of his parents. She showed her respects, for Severus as well as Harry.

Severus watched as they left the graveyard. He got a better sight now as Hermione stepped into the light. Her cheeks where thinner than ever and her hair looked like had been constantly charmed with cleansing spells.

Right then and there he wanted to take Hermione in his arms and disappear forever. Live their lives alone, away from all of this. But he knew he couldn't. He knew he still had orders to fulfil. So he let her go. He let her walk out of his sight once more. If only she knew he was there. Wondering how she would react. Hoping she would forgive and forget.

But that thought vanished, as he travelled over to the grave himself. Severus placed his own bunch of Lilies down on the ground and expressed his own thoughts willingly.

"Now you know how sweet she is, Lily. Why she means so much to me. Why she will always have a special place in my heart, that you never had. I love her now, but I've messed everything up." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

He had nothing else to say. He said his peace and that was enough for him. Severus disappeared instantly, leaving a puff of black smoke behind.

After their narrow escape from Nagini back at Godrics Hollow. Hermione took Harry to The Forest of Dean. They camped out there, again hoping no Death Eaters would find them. But something else happened whilst they were there.

Whilst Harry sat on guard that night. A silver doe Patronus lured him to an icy pond. As he investigated the area, he found the sword of Gryffindor right at the bottom of the lake. After he and Ron retrieved the sword and destroyed the locket. They then returned to tell Hermione what had happened.

Niether of them was sure whose Patronus it was. As this new information came to light. Hermione racked her brain figuring out, where she herself had seen that doe before. She sat on guard the following night, still thinking it through in her mind.

 ** _Hermione was back in her 5_** ** _th_** ** _year. Dumbledore's Army was recently formed and Harry began teaching his students about the Patronus Charm. Harry knew this would be a piece of cake for Hermione, but she too found it difficult to produce the charm. She loathed Harry for being more advanced than her at Defence Against the Dark Arts._**

 ** _After the lesson. Hermione went in search for Severus, complaining about her failed efforts._**

 ** _"_** ** _But I tried so hard…" She moaned sitting in his armchair in front of the fire. Whilst Severus was grading papers at his desk._**

 ** _Severus turned to face Hermione from across the room. "You've just got to think of your happiest memory. Let me demonstrate…" He closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts and spoke the charm._**

 ** _And there it was. A silver doe emerged from Severus wand and bounced around his chambers._**

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat. It was Severus. He conjured the Patronus. But why? She knew for sure that he was on the opposite side, the Death Eaters side. But she still twisted her mind in circles wondering who was to blame for all of this. Hermione kept the knowledge to herself, as she wouldn't know how to explain it even if she tried.

After her new findings, she drove her focus back to the same symbol that kept returning. She remembered Harry mentioning how Luna's dad was wearing it as a necklace, at Bill and Fleurs wedding. She passed her idea over Ron and Harry, and they agreed. So the decision was final. They would travel to Xenophilius Lovegood for answers on the Deathly Hallows.

Lucius had little time to warn his old friend. Floo seemed the fastest way to do it, before he returned to sit next to his wife Narcissa. Severus's world had turned upside down. Malfoy's words were spinning in his head, over and over again. Without being able to understand them.

"Severus! Bellatrix has the trio. She's torturing Hermione, and I don't think she going to get through the night. Only if Bella is distracted somehow. I'll try my old friend…"

Hermione, his Hermione was left in the hands of the most maniac murder, he had ever met. His breath was caught short. He couldn't move an inch. His mind played tricks on him. He imagined Hermione's dead body being tossed away, after Bellatrix was done with her. Her lifeless eyes wide open, as if she was begging him to save her.

He retrieved his cloak and exited his chamber. After a few steps, he was at the headmaster's office. His office after Albus' death. He opened the drawer and held a bottle of Firewhiskey. He had to go to her. He had to help her. But if he did, his cover would be blown. Everything he and Albus had fought for would be gone.

He couldn't think clearly. He placed the bottle between his lips and gulped it down, as if it were water. He had made his mind up. He would go find her, save her. Every minute that was passing by, his Hermione was being tortured. His heart ached and the bottle smashed on the wall, with a loud bang.

"Severus calm down! She will be alright! The dark lord needs her alive! She will have time to escape with Harry and Ron!" Dumbledore's portrait was hanging opposite Severus and was now looking at him calmly.

"Albus, they're torturing her right now! I have to go and get her. This madness has to stop!"

"My dear boy, you can't do that! You can't blow your cover. Miss Granger will be alright. We all have to make some sacrifice's!" Severus ignored him completely.

Questions grew inside his head. How the hell did Dumbledore know about Hermione being tortured? Did he know anything else about their relationship? This wasn't the time for questions. He had to do something!

"Severus! The vow you made to me all those years ago is still on! You can't and won't disobey me! Don't think even for a moment, that I don't suffer knowing that one of my student's is being tortured!"

Everything in the headmaster's office had been broken into millions of pieces. His anger couldn't go away. His fear for her life grew constantly. He felt weak, not being able to save the women he loves.

Hermione closed her eyes squeezing them hard. She wanted all this to be a dream. When her eyes opened once again, she prayed and prayed for all of this to be a nightmare. But it wasn't. Harry, Ron and herself were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was laughing hysterically. Draco did try to help them, but Harry had finally been recognised. They took him and Ron down to the cellar. Keeping Hermione for an interrogation.

She felt Greyback's rotten breath on the back of her neck, and his filthy hands holding hers violently in place. "And now little filth."

Bellatrix's eyes were shining with excitement. "You're going to tell me right now. Where you and your friends found the sword! That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts!"

Hermione didn't speak. She stared at Bella's eyes, with her breath caught in her throat. "Well, well, well. Our Mudblood here hasn't learnt her lesson I think! CRUCIO!"

Hermione's body jerked back. She had never felt such pain. It felt like every single bone in her body was snapping. When Bellatrix finally stopped, Hermione became aware of her screams. After a full hour's torture, Hermione hadn't spoken a word. "That's for not answering my questions! Now, tell me! How did you get my sword!"

"We found it!"

"You found it? CRUCIO!" Hermione tried hard not to lose consciousness. She knew that if she passed out, the brain damage would be huge.

"Do not lie to me! Little Mudblood Whore!"

"Bella! That's enough! -" Before Lucius had the chance to finish his sentence. Harry, Ron and Dobby appeared.

Hermione couldn't speak, her body and soul ached. She brought her scarred arm in front of her. Reading the words Bellatrix had cut on her arm; 'Mudblood'. All her strength left her. She wanted to give up. All this was too painful. She fell unconscious, just when Ron picked her up from the floor and Dobby apparated them away.


	15. Don't Forget Me

**Chapter 15**

For the moment Hermione was safe, and that's all Severus cared about. He watched his students march into Hogwarts grounds, from the top of one of the Quad Battlements. Expressing nothing more than a blank expression. He kept his emotions under control for the time being. He couldn't abandon his guard now. The end was nearly here and he could feel it. Not knowing if he would come out of it dead or alive. But hoping that Hermione would be safe from now on; wherever she was.

At shell cottage, the trio had just buried Dobby, after Bellatrix unfortunately stabbed him with her dagger. They took the time to eat, rest and challenge their energy back up to continue on their search, for the missing Horcruxes.

Before they went anywhere, Harry had some questions about the sword they had found. Griphook, one of the goblins from Gringotts bank was their only shot in finding the answers they needed. Once he explained that there was a sword in Bellatrix's vault, but an identical replica. Hermione had a suspicion to whom might have put it in there. She had to ask, it was the only way her curiosity would be cured.

"Who's the acquaintance?"

With Griphooks vague answer and Ron stating his name out loud. Hermione once again put her keen mind to the task and came to the right conclusion. With that in mind, the three friends sustained their journey to Gringotts bank in Diagon alley. In search for the next Horcrux.

The trio finally found a way to enter Hogwarts without being captured. The secret passageway from Hogsmeade was open and they slid into it. Without Aberforth's and Ariana's help they wouldn't of managed to cross the wards protecting the school, without Snape knowing they were there.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they met Ginny and Neville. Whilst others were catching up, Hermione's mind was thinking a thousand questions that she wanted to ask. All of them about Severus, instead she decided to be discreet. Not letting her curiosity run free.

"What about Snape? What's he been up to?" Ginny's expression was unbearable, once Hermione revealed her query.

"I don't know; he hardly shows up. We never get to see him."

Did she know? Was she suspecting something about the relationship, she and Severus had? Hermione swallowed the rest of her questions, but her desires to see him was written clearly on her face.

Thinking that they were in the same building and not having the chance to sneak off to his private chambers no longer, killed her inside. A hand on her shoulder distracted her thoughts. Ron was softly shaking her.

"Hey, earth to Hermione! Time to go." He said gesturing towards the entrance.

 _Get a grip Granger_. She constantly reminded herself, without success.

Whilst Harry went off to the Great Hall with Ginny. Hermione and Ron re-joined what was left of the order. They all waited in the Entrance Hall until they were summoned. With each passing second, Hermione's heart beated louder. Severus was just behind that door. She could vaguely make out his lingering stern voice.

Hermione desperately wanted to see him. She wanted to see what he had become. The last time they were together, she was the happiest person in the world. Now her life was in danger and soon enough the battle was about to begin.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and that was her cue. She took one step at a time, finally entering the same room as him. She could feel a weight being thrown on to her, as she noticed the dark figure standing across the room.

Her feelings were mixed together in a giant heap. She was relieved he is okay, although she could detect dark circles underneath his eyes. He too wasn't sleeping. All's she wanted to do was talk to him, or catch his attention at least.

She ached for the longing of his touch, wanting to run up and leap in his arms. But she had to stay strong. The time they spent together was gone and she knew that deep down. it seemed that the moments would never return again. But throughout all that he betrayed her, at least that's what she thought.

Her feelings evaporated away as soon as her eyes connected with his dark orbs, like a magnet. She could feel his tension. But under all that hostility, he was breaking inside. The look he gave her, showed her that he was on their side. He always had been and he always will be.

But their connection broke as soons as Severus started to duel with Professor McGonagall. Soon after losing his battle, he fled from the Great Hall. Revealing himself as a coward once more.

The whole of Hogwarts geared themselves up, for the start of the second wizarding war, that was soon to come. Has everyone prepared for the attacks on the school. Hermione and Ron headed down to the chamber of secrets. They eventually found what they were looking for. Hermione stabbed the Horcrux vigorously with a basilisk fang. Becoming one step closer to defeating Voldemort.

After the tide of water nearly killed them both, from the aftermath of the cups destruction. Ron's lips captured hers. At first her mind was playing tricks on her. The moment they connected she was back in Severus' private chambers, sharing a passionate moment with him in front his burning fire. But when she became aware of the situation.

They parted and she laughed it off awkwardly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She loved Ron, but only as a brother. The same way she loved Harry. They both held a special place in her heart, but not to the extent of how Severus did. In the aftermath of their kiss. Hermione felt guilt towards Severus, like she had betrayed him. She reached for comfort in a difficult time and that's all it was. But still a sense of disgust ran through her, for acting so foolishly.

Severus always carried Anti-Venom with him. Voldemort sent his snake; Nagini, to do the killings more and more often now. What was he thinking? Why on earth hadn't he made some? Especially in times like this!

"Ahh, Severus! I have a problem you see." The Dark Lord's cruel voice echoed inside Severus' head.

"My Wand, doesn't obey my wishes."

"My lord-" He kneeled in front of the snake-like man. "That can't be possible. The wand answers to you and only you."

"You've been on my services since you were a child Severus. The most loyal of my servants." Severus' heart twitched. He knew what was coming. He had heard a shift behind him and knew the golden trio must have been there. Just outside the door; listening.

"My lord we can fix this."

"As long as you are alive, Severus. The wand won't obey me!"

He knew his fate. He just wished Voldemort wouldn't of choosen this wand to complete the deed. If he used to snake instead then the golden trio would have enough time to save him. At least he would have enough time to give Potter his memories. Make him aware that he was a Horcrux and make his name clear once again.

"My Lord-"

The Dark Lord raised his wand. The thought that his chance of redemption had already flew, but then the snake moved forward. Launching itself into his neck. Its teeth sank into his flesh. After the attack, Voldemort departed. Leaving Severus behind, thinking he was dead.

Just then Severus was about to drift off into the light, he felt Potter's hands on his neck to reduce the bleeding. He forced his eyes to open. Trying his best not to think about his love for the Burnette Gryffindor know it all, that stood behind Harry. The Weasley boy had his arm on Hermione's shoulder comforting her, but she jerked away from his touch as tears poured from her eyes to her cheeks.

He pushed the memories into tears "Take them, take them!"

Potter was speechless but Hermione summoned a vial. After the boys ran off to the pensive.

Hermione dropped to the floor and took Severus' face into her arms. Forcing him to swallow a blood replenish potion and an Anti-Venom. She was indeed the most brilliant witch of her age. His eyelids grew heavier by the minute.

"My love-" He managed a whisper, before his eyes shut and his face lost its expression. She cupped his cheeks for acknowledgment but his skin turned to ice. Hermione stayed by his side for a couple more minutes mourning over his dead body. Before she regained herself and continued with the battle. The war wasn't over yet and she had to stay strong.

She would have plenty of time to mourned over his death, in the near future. But right now she had a war to battle through. Making sure she herself would survive this terrible event.

The battle was over and the war was won. Everyone celebrated for days and weeks. Enjoying the feeling of freedom and purity. Whilst Hermione hid away from prying eyes. She felt dreadful after his death. She had lost the only man she truly loved in the world, and nothing could bring him back.

The girl had red stained eyes, with dark circles underneath them. She hadn't slept soundly in weeks. Every time she shut her eyes, she was back in the Shrieking Shack reliving his death. Reliving losing the man she loves. Feeling her heart break into two as she watched the light leave his eyes once again.

Hermione mourned for weeks back at the Burrow. Although with a house full of Weasleys and Harry staying with them as well. She had to somehow keep her emotions in check, until she was by herself. Hermione often took walks through the cornfields beyond the Burrow. Sometimes to clear her head, sometimes to cry into the rays of sunlight that shone down on her. But she could release her agony in peace and that's all she wanted for the time being.

Nothing else seemed to matter to her anymore. Everything seemed to be pointless, now that she looked at it in a clear perspective. Hermione genuinely never loved Ron, not in the way he expressed his affections towards her. Still she couldn't help but lead him on, after so long. She needed some form of attachment to help her survive. But still she felt remorseful towards her friend.

After another sleepless night, Hermione decided that the best distraction for her was reading. She took her book and stepped out of the Burrow. Harry and Ron were still sleeping. The walk eased her pain for a short moment. The memory of Severus' dead body lying in a pool of his own blood, made its way back into her mind.

She found a tree and sat underneath its shadow. The sun was bright, but her soul was a deep shade of grey. Birds were singing, but in her ears only war sounds were echoing. She opened her book, but after she read the same line over and over again. Tears began to fall into the pages. Hermione closed the book and cried silently from the suffering of her loss.

Harry and Ginny saw her from the kitchen window. They knew she was crying, this was nothing new to them. They've been hearing her cry most nights and having nightmares. Something was wrong and they had to take matters into their own hands. The couple couldn't bear to see her like this much longer.

"Honey. What's wrong?" Ginny kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on Hermione's knee.

"Oh Hey. I didn't see you coming! Nothing's wrong. I'm just very exhausted that's all." Hermione hid her face away, wiping her tears.

"Hermione, we can hear you crying at night you know. The walls are paper thin and you haven't eaten in days. Something is definitely wrong!" Harry had a compassionate look on his face.

"It's nothing guys. Probably just after war shock." She tried to fake a smile, but they could see right through her.

"We all have open scars from the war 'Mione. Every time I close my eyes, I see Fred lying dead in the hospital wing. But I know for sure, he wouldn't be happy with me slowly abandoning my life. We have to move on. We have live for those who didn't. We have to build our lives from scratch. I know it's hard, but that's what they would like us to do."

Ginny was right. Severus wouldn't want Hermione to be like this. His absence was extremely painful, but she had to build her life again. For his sakes as well as hers. She had to move on. Hermione stood up and Ginny gave her a meaningful look.

This wasn't the end, not yet. It was just a painful beginning.


	16. New Found Acquaintance

**Chapter 16**

 ** _Her body withered in fear, on the floor of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix restrained Hermione to the ground. As with each carve of Bella's dagger, Hermione clenched her arm. With great difficulty, ignoring the burning sensation that rippled through her skin. Her body jerked to the sound of the curse, feeling that every bone in her body was crumbling to dust. Her eyes were shut, as the light seized her from the torture. She screeched out all her agony._**

Hermione screamed out the anger and pain from her nightmare, as she arose in buckets of sweat. Her cheeks were soaked with her own tears. Her body shook uncontrollably, in the aftermath of her awful nightmare. The same nightmare that awoken her every night for the past 5 years.

Once her ear drums stopped pounding, the sound of her muggle alarm clock was bleeping as scheduled. Hermione reached over and turned it off. It took several minutes to calm herself back down into her normal state, but still the nightmare haunted her in the aftermath.

As soon as she composed herself. Hermione headed for the shower and started her work day as normal. Once she was out, the woman towelled her hair dry and added a quick drying spell over the top. She went by her typical routine of, getting changed for work and heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. She poured herself a flask of coffee and quickly chowed down a slice of toast.

Hermione lived by herself, in her parent's muggle house, for the past 5 years. Prior to the end of the war. Ever since Ginny and Harry expressed their concerns for her, under than tree at The Burrow. She immediately got her life back on track and moved out of the Weasleys condor.

As well as breaking her relationship off with Ron, as she couldn't bring herself to grow to love him. Her affections were kept for someone else and always would be. But throughout the years, Ron and Hermione were both still single. Ron indeed did have a few blind dates, but the girls were somehow repelled by his lack of manners towards them and fled the night without a second thought.

Ron was always jealous of Ginny and Harry, by how their relationship progressed over the years. Due to getting married and moving in together, creating a little family of their own. Whilst all these years Ron still pined over Hermione. When she was committed to them just staying friends and nothing more. Ron accepted this either way, but his mind obviously wanted more.

The trio now all worked for the ministry. The boys as Aurors and Hermione working for the Department of magical law enforcement. Whilst Ginny played for the all females Quidditch team; The Holyhead Harpies. Before she obtained her job at the ministry, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to take her NEWTS. She did brilliantly as always. The four friends stayed in contact mostly all the time. Going out for meals. Having drinks together and visiting each other's houses for weekly catch ups.

But for now Hermione headed to the ministry. She presented herself in a woman's grey suit and black robes, like she did constantly. Hermione arrived at Whitehall in London, and entered the set of underground public toilets. She flushed herself in as normal and entered her workplace. She joined a few other employees in the lift and headed for Level 2.

As she arrived at her office, she proceeded with the paperwork that was waiting on her desk. When she was first given this job, it was like a dream come true. She took any task given to her, with pleasure. But over the years, the job become more lenient and boring. Now that she was stably financial and supporting herself. She had nothing else to worry about.

No kids to take care of and no husband to love. Although Harry had set her up with a few of his friends, whom worked as Auror's. But none of them, she seemed interested in. None of them gave her that warm fuzzy feeling inside. None of them was like him.

Hermione still mourned over Severus. When she wasn't expecting it, flashbacks came to her. If she smelt a certain smell or saw something that reminded her of him. But over time, she just came to terms with his death and moved on. Still not forgetting him, but keep their happy memories store away deep inside her.

After the war Harry had shared Snape's memories, with Hermione and Ron. Other than Ron acting so negative towards the man he hated throughout school. His opinion about Severus didn't change one bit. Although Harry seemed to respect him now more than ever, and felt like he owed him his life. To repay him the favour, but he was gone and Harry couldn't do anything for the man that saved his life.

Once Hermione saw the memories, it affected her more than anyone. She felt his despair and his father's cruelty. She loved him even more as the memories went on. When the memories of Lily were shown, her heartbroke and jealously ran through her body. The way Severus protected her son for the women he loved. What did he do for Hermione? As he claimed to love her as well.

But that was the past and this was the present. It was the 19th of September, which only meant one thing. Hermione was turning 23 and Ginny had to drag her out for birthday drinks, with the guys. They were all still young and energetic, but Hermione deep down felt like her life was coming to an end.

When she wasn't working or with her friends on them odd occasions. She constantly hid away at her home. Cooking herself meals, with whatever food was in. Also keeping herself occupied with books and quiet nights in front of the burning fire. She loved having time to herself, as it brought peace to her overactive mind.

But tonight was going to be different. Ginny convinced her to get ready after work and meet them at The Three Broomsticks. Hermione had a full day at work and didn't feel like celebrating, that she was another year older. But she couldn't disappoint her friends. So she discarded her work clothes in the washing basket and rooted through her wardrobe for an outfit to wear. She was only going for a few drinks, how could finding an outfit be so hard?

She eventually settled for jeans, a dressy top and her brown leather jacket. Her hair was curled and her makeup was just above natural, as she has to make an effort. She used the Floo network and travelled to Hogsmeade, by her own fireplace within the Livingroom. Once she arrived, Ginny, Harry and Ron waved at her from across the crowded pub.

She made her way over to the table and sat in-between Harry and Ron, with Ginny opposite her. She thanked Ginny for ordering her drink and they all soon emerged with Birthday greetings.

"Happy Birthday 'Mione" Ron said once she sat down. He handed Hermione her present, before placing his hand other hers and squeezed it slightly.

Hermione didn't act surprised, but she exchanged eye rolls with Ginny across the table. Thinking the same thing. Ginny always knew the romantic feelings between the two friends had always been one sided. In face more than once, Ginny even told Hermione that she was too bright and Intelligent for Ron. Wanting her best friend to be with someone, more along her wave length.

Hermione gave a forced smile to Ron, not giving him the wrong impression and thanked him for his gift.

"Happy Birthday Hermione" Ginny smiled from across the table, nudging Harry in acknowledgement. Harry leant over and kissed Hermione on the side of her head. "Happy Birthday 'Mione"

Harry handed her a hard rectangle package, which only meant one thing. A new book! "It's a very popular book right now. I hope you like it."

Hermione ripped open the brown paper eagerly, discarding it on the floor. She ran her fingers along the cover of the potions book; _Vial of Endings by Author S_. Admiring the clean black leather. "Author S? I've never heard of them?" She curiously stated.

"No one as. The author is anonymous." Harry explained with help of Ginny. "But it's supposed to be outstanding! At least that's what I've heard. Apparently a very famous wizard written the book and nobody knows who. The mystery is… who is it?"

Who is it indeed, Hermione thought. Hermione's interests soon peaked. The book seemed so tempting to open and read right there in the pub. Willing to ignore her friends whilst she read the book, but that would be rude and ignorant. So she placed it in her bag and brushed off her temptations.

Hermione caught up with her friend's weekly gossip and they all exchanged laughs, whilst listening to Harry and Ron's Auror stories. She did miss the presence of her friends when they weren't around. They were her family now and she didn't know what she would do without them.

It was roughly around 11pm. The pub's atmosphere was still lively and beaming, but Hermione was getting more tired by the minute. She thanked her friends for the birthday drinks and arranged for their next meeting. She agreed and then she said her goodbyes.

Once Hermione used the floo network to safely travel home. She dressed into some pyjama's, poured herself a glass of wine and took her place in front of the fire. She was alone once more. Hermione remembered her present from Harry and Ginny, without hesitation she opened it and began to read.

It was a book about everything there is to know about Potions. Potion brewing, every ingredient known to wizarding kind and the right equipment that should be used. It started from simple potions way passed NEWT level, if there ever were one. This was very advanced stuff and she was intrigued.

She wasn't sure if it was the wine or not, but has she got to the fourth chapter of the book, some things just seemed to catch her attention. Certain phrases and sentences, that sounded quite familiar to her. She heard them before, within the walls of the Hogwarts potions classroom and the chambers of the dungeons.

In the first chapter she stumbled upon the starting phrase of 'The art of Potions'. It opened with a striking paragraph, that she had heard in her first year of Hogwarts.

 _"_ _You will be reading this book to learn the subtle science and exact art of Potion making. Not many people in the wizarding world really understands the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. This book will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."_

 ** _Hermione's mind immediately took her back to her first lesson in Potions Class. She had just arrived at Hogwarts the day before. Gladly making new friends as she settled into the castles atmosphere. She was 11 again and nothing about the man had change. Not true of course everything's changed, he was in fact dead in reality. But within her mind he was still alive._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensure the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape explained sternly at his first years._**

Hermione knew that day so clearly in her mind. She was completely drawn to his harsh remarks and snarl comments. It was her first day in that class and she didn't want to put a step wrong. With every question he asked, her hand shot straight up.

She found the similarity of these words quite peculiar. Unless a past student of Severus' took these words into account and written them as their own. Then it was no problem at all. But several times throughout the book, recognisable words and sentences keep creeping up. Mounting Hermione's attention even further.

She continued to read the book and within the fourth chapter it mentioned something strangely personal to her.

 _"_ _Chapter 4 – Amortentia_

 _You cannot produce or manipulate love, however you can create a substitute. A false state of mind, which makes the user think he or she is in love. Amortentia smells differently to each person, according to what attracts them. It depends on their desires. For example, My Amortentia smells like parchment, ink and peaches. In the wrong hands, Amortentia can be one of the strongest potions in the world."_

 ** _It was the start of her sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione's relationship with Severus was growing strong. She was perched upon a stood, in his DADA office. Observing Severus as he stared his finished brewed potion of Amortentia, with admiration. Hermione watched as Severus smelt his potion._**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you smell?" She asked in curiosity, with a smirk upon her face. Wondering if he would smell essences of her._**

 ** _Severus lips curled slightly in acknowledgment. "That's for me to know and you to never find out, Granger."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh please tell me" Hermione started to bug him for an answer._**

 ** _Severus bottled his potion and began to clean his workbench. "Begging won't get you anywhere"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're a cruel man Severus Snape" Hermione swerved on her stool to face Severus, as he proceeded to clear away his things._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just out of curiosity. What scent is in hair products?" Severus asked gently placing his hands on either side of her head and smelt her hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Peaches." Hermione said in confusion. As she pulled him closer, from where she sat on the chair._**

 ** _"_** ** _I thought so" Severus smirked down at the girl, with his hands now cupping her cheeks._**

 ** _Hermione smiled in return and the couple shared a lingering kiss, that eventually turned passionate._**

She heard Severus admit this to her, in her sixth year. She couldn't believe it. Could it be possible? Or is it just a fluke? He was dead, she knew that for sure. As she herself watched him die.

Hermione tried to ignore the signs within the book. It must just be the lack of sleep, or too much alcohol she had intake throughout the night. She set the book and her wine glass down on the coffee table. Before she headed up to bed, Hermione burnt out the fire and made sure all the lights were turned off.

The woman tossed and turned throughout the night, but sleep did not take her smoothly. She hoped that the warm fuzz from the alcohol, would send her straight off. But that wasn't the case. That potions book was constantly running through her mind. There was only one way to get answers to her questions.

 ** _Dear Author S,_**

 ** _I recently read your book and I found it extraordinary useful and really well written. I admire your potion skills and your advices are really helpful. I would like to ask you about the Wolfsbane potion. What if instead of plain aconite, someone used aconite fluid in order for the potion to last longer. Do you reckon it could be possible? I once knew a teacher, who always tried the impossible. I guess he passed that obsession to me through my school years!_**

 ** _It would be really great to hear from you!_**

 ** _Write soon._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**


	17. Author S

**Chapter 17**

Hermione rose out of bed, with a splitting headache. She was so glad it was Saturday morning, which meant a lazy day in bed. Or to her dismissal a day of cleaning the house and grocery shopping. Her day today wasn't set on a timescale. So she lay in bed for another half an hour soaking in the sunlight that shone through her curtains.

A tap on the window, kept waking her back up as she drifted in and out of sleep. She lazily sauntered over to the window and let a black bird into the room. Hermione released the letter from its claw and sealed the letter open eagerly. She wasn't expecting a response so soon.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _I really enjoyed your letter and your suggestion intrigued me, to the point that I personally tested it. The potion of course will not be ready soon, but I am sure that many werewolves will be glad to test it out. I admire your intelligence and hope that you will never lose the sparkle, that makes you question everything around you or searching new ways for improvement. That teacher of yours sounds more like your mentor, I bet he is very proud of you._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Author S_**

Hermione smiled at the letter in her hands. She felt a warm feeling in her heart, that she had not felt in a while. His words felt familiar, but the signature was unrecognisable. She secretly hoped that his 'S's would be the same, as how Severus used to sign his letters. It wasn't. The handwriting was more small and narrow, than Severus' fancy average sized type of writing.

She immediately took a seat at her desk, still dressed in her tank top and pyjama bottoms. Hermione intently scribbled away, with the first thing in her head for a response.

 ** _Dear Author S,_**

 ** _I am very honoured by your interests in my theory. Although I wouldn't go as far as to test it out, my confidence in potion making lacked after I first failed in making the draught of living death in my sixth year. I just took a hunch in sending you a letter, I never really expected a response. I actually thought my letter would lie a pile of unread letters; unforgotten for years to come. Due to your anonymous identity and thousands of wizards wanting to unmask you. I for one, find it brave and daring, that is one of the few traits of being a Gryffindor I quite enjoy. My teacher did in fact mentor me in a way and I hope he was proud of me, but that is something I can't really ask now._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

Hermione handed the black bird a knut, before watching it fly away into the distance with her letter. She was up and alert now. That only meant that the housework needed to be started. No one else was going to do it for her.

Around lunch time the housework was up to speed and Hermione was just getting ready to go food shopping, until the same bird from before was perched at her kitchen window.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _The potion is doing fine, actually far more better than I had guessed. If you don't already have a master in potions, you should consider about getting one. You are always welcome to write to me, I enjoy your letters and your intelligence. I also really appreciate the fact that you despite all of my other fans, don't want to uncover me._**

 ** _Believe me when I say this Miss Granger, your teacher is very very proud of you._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Author S_**

Hermione's heart melted at the last words. Hoping he was proud of her.

 ** _Dear Author S,_**

 ** _You seem to overestimate me. I'm not the person I once was many years ago. My intelligence seems to be nothing more than a useless gift. If the potion does work out, then I would be very surprised. I did take a guess after all. I just barely scrapped an Outstanding in my NEWTS for Potions. Considering I took them in the aftermath of the war 5 years ago. I was stressed and unable to concentrate half of the time. Due to overcoming the grief and pain of my former teacher's death. He meant more to me than anyone else ever knew._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

Hermione sealed her letter and sent the bird on its way once again. She grabbed her handbag and exited the house, to begin her journey into town. Around 2 hours later, once she collected everything she needed from the muggle supermarket. Hermione headed home to prepare for dinner.

But to her excitement as soon as she stepped through her door. Her groceries were left discarded within the hallway and she went in search for that black bird. She soon found it patiently waiting for her on the window sill of her kitchen again. She ripped open the letter and started to read.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _You shouldn't have lost your concentration over your grief. I bet he wouldn't have wanted that. Even so you are more intelligent, than anyone I have after known and it's certainly not a useless gift. It is a highly useful and rare gift, as I wrote in my book. Very few are able to understand the noble art of potion making and you have it in your blood. I am sorry to hear about your professor; I am sure that you meant so much to him as well._**

 ** _Author S._**

After the groceries were put away and Hermione's dinner was cooked. She settled back down to respond to his letter once again.

 ** _Dear Author S,_**

 ** _Maybe your book, might help me on the way to becoming the person I once were. Even though I left so many good memories in the past. I still long for my courageous personality and brave soul I once left behind. Your kind words mean so much to me, making me now sense that you must be either a Gryffindor too or a Ravenclaw. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems that you too hide away in fear of not wanting people to know the real you. That you express your feelings within your book, as you are scared to open up and allow others to get close to you._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger._**

Whilst Hermione waited for her reply, she settled down on the living room couch and continued to read Author S's potion book. Hermione and Author S exchanged several letters throughout the night. Discussing parts of the book and just generally getting to know each other.

 ** _Dear Miss Granger,_**

 ** _Having too much people know who you really are, doesn't always end up in your favour. I am neither a Ravenclaw nor a Gryffindor. My book isn't an expression of my feelings, it's a part of me and I am pleased that you noticed. I honestly hope that you will find the person you once were, because I am sure that person was an extraordinary human being._**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _Author S._**

Hermione couldn't help, but feel like she knew this person. He definitely wasn't a Hufflepuff, so that only meant one thing. He was a Slytherin. There was nothing wrong with Slytherin's. Even Harry thought Severus was the bravest man he knew and he was in fact Slytherin. She wanted to meet this guy. She wanted to get to know him personally. She felt like she had some kind of connection with him.

 ** _Dear Author S,_**

 ** _My guess is that you're as cunning as a Slytherin and with that. I would like to ask you out for dinner or to simply meet up to talk about the book. I know that your identity is masked and I wouldn't want to do anything to insult that. But maybe we could come to an arrangement somehow. I would really like to meet you in person. You've have such a brilliant mind and if I could. I would like the honour to discuss 'Vial of Endings' with the Author himself._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

Hermione sent the bird on its way once again, waiting patiently for a response. As she waited and waited, her eyes were growing more and more tired. A tap on the window soon woke her up.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _Friday, 8 p.m., Dans Le Noir, Clerkenwell in London. Last table in the row. It will be reserved under your last name._**

 ** _Author S._**

Hermione was so relieved, at the response. Thinking he wouldn't accept her invitation. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	18. Dans Le Noir

**Chapter 18**

It was Thursday afternoon. After a long exhausting morning at work, Hermione went home and called Ginny to accompany her at her search for proper dress. She even skipped lunch as her excitement for her date with Author S got the best of her.

Ginny was glad to be there with Hermione, they hadn't talked for a while due to their jobs and full schedules. She made Hermione try every single dress she could find, but everything was just too much for Hermione.

"Ginny. I can't wear this dress! My legs are showing too much and it doesn't cover my breasts!" Hermione protested against her own will.

"That's the point 'Mione!" Ginny said looking at her friend in a tight black dress, something what a prostitute would wear on a night out.

"No its not! I want a dress that describes me. Not a silly girl that's searching for a one-night stand!" Hermione overreacted.

Ginny scowled at her but she knew Hermione was right. She was never too fond of revealing dresses. After an hour of searching, they finally found a knee length silky scarlet dress that made Hermione look like a goddess walking among plain humans.

"I don't even know why I'm making such a fuss. Its only dinner"

"You're going to look amazing."

"He's not even going to see me. We are meeting up at that Dans Le Noir restaurant." Hermione explained whilst she headed back to the changing room.

"Dan lar- what?" Ginny was taken by surprise from the French pronunciation.

"Dans Le Noir, its French for 'in the dark'. We will be dining in absolute darkness. 'It will change your perspective of the world by inverting your point of view. It is a sensory experience that awakes your senses and enables you to completely re-evaluate your perception of taste and smell'" Hermione explained as she quoted her research on the restaurant.

By Ginny's silence from behind the curtain, Hermione knew she was shocked.

"At least that's what it said on the website."

"Sounds fascinating." Ginny bluntly stated.

"Urghh I really want him to like me!" Hermione said as she dragged the curtain open.

"Hermione he will be drooling over you, all night long. Just please, be careful" Ginny told her friend as they purchased the dress.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just something feels wrong about him. I know he's intelligent and as witty as you are, but he is still a stranger. It just seems too good to be true that's all. Be careful alright?"

"I will Ginny, don't worry it's just dinner and a conversation. Nothing more. I promise."

They paid for the dress and left the shop. Heading for a nearby café, where Ron and Harry were waiting for them.

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Hermione. Even her workday had flown by, due to her excitement. Usually her day would drag and feel like she's been there for ages. But it was soon over and she headed home to get ready for her night out.

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror, after her shower and applied some moisture to her skin. She then started on her makeup, making her look prettier than she already was naturally.

Once her face was full of cosmetics, she then decided on what shoes and jacket would go best with her dress. She opted for her black strapped heels and her black thin shawl. Hermione got dressed and observed herself throughout the full length mirror. She had to admit, she would make an impression. But this wasn't a normal date, so she had to put her mind to the test and dazzle him with her witty conversation.

She checked the time before she headed out the door. It was 7:30 and she had to travel there by taxi, as she had never actually visited the place before now. Her heart was pounding vigorously against her chest. What if he wasn't what she thought? What if he was a low life, self-centred-

Her thoughts were put on hold, as the taxi came to a stop. She noticed the black writing that lit up on the front of the restaurant, the restaurant looked cute from the window. As she paid her taxi and stood before the buildings entrance, it looked a little more intimidating. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

She plucked up her Gryffindor courage and entered through the glass doors. She walked over to the desk, as she fidgeted with her handbag.

"Hi there, have you made a reservation?" The receptionist patiently asked.

"Yes. It should be under Granger?" Hermione unsurely queried, hoping she had got it right.

"Oh yes. Granger for 2 people. Your dates already waiting for you."

Hermione's heart pumped harder now, as she knew he was in the same building. The receptionist gestured her hand to the waiter standing at the side.

"Waiter Renee, will show you to your table." Hermione looked over at the young girl just a few years older than her. She wore all black sunglasses that blocked out the light. Hermione presumed she was blind, as the walking stick in her hand gave it away.

"If you would take my shoulder miss and I will lead you into the back" The waiter explained, as Hermione reached for her shoulder. They entered through a curtain that was draped over the doorframe. Hermione followed closely as they were now in complete darkness.

"Be careful, it's quite dark in here. Just stick to me and you will arrive at your table safely." The waiter said guiding Hermione gradually over to her table at the back of the room.

Even though she was in complete darkness, Hermione could still hear couples wining and dining. The restaurant seemed to be at its peak of the night. The atmosphere was more calming, as no one could see how nervous she looked. She continued to clutch the waiters shoulder and followed her closely. Hoping she wouldn't bump into anyone's table or trip over someone's chair.

With her luck she made it to her seat safely.

"Would you like anything to drink Miss?" Waiter Renee asked. Unaware of standing fairly close to the table.

"Glass of white wine please." She replied happily, sinking into the cushioned booth.

"And you sir?"

"The same please." The man finally spoke from opposite her. To Hermione's surprise his voice was slightly rougher than she expected.

After they ordered their drinks, she was instantly greeted by her date, himself.

"Hello Miss Granger, it's so nice to meet you" His voice woke something familiar inside her, but it was quickly forgotten about.

"Well, due to the circumstances. It is really nice to meet you too, Sir."

"Please, do not call me sir. We are both grownups here. Call me Tobias."

The name triggered an alarm in Hermione's mind. She was extremely sure; she had heard it before somewhere. Although she couldn't recall where exactly.

''Tobias then. I'm so glad you accepted my invitation, I didn't really think you would come'' her voice was full of her awkwardness

''I wouldn't miss the chance to meet the brightest witch I've ever met for the world, Miss Granger''

If he was able to see her, he would have notice her cheeks going red or her eyes shine with flattery and joy.

''You're flattering me Tobias. Please, you can call me Hermione. It's only fair''

The waiter came back with their drinks, thankfully no slippages were made within the process. The couple ordered their meals straight after. Hermione held the single lamented menu in her hand, as she observed the aluminous writing that presented the available meals.

Hermione took time in deciding what she would like, but to her rescue. Her date took charge and order her food for her.

"The usual for both of us please Renee, but make sure my dates steak is cooked medium rare. Thank you." He handed the waiter back the menus, with Hermione still in shock.

How did he know how she liked her steak? And everything else she liked. She was impressed by his control and confidence.

"Of course Sir" Renee walked away bumping into someone else's table as she made her way to the kitchen.

"That was…" She couldn't find the words to explain her amazement.

"Impressive?" he asked smirking into his wine.

"Very. How do you know what I like?" she asked with curiosity.

"Just a guess."

Hermione couldn't help her smile; she was so glad that he couldn't see it. As it would be too embarrassing for her to be, so awestricken with the man at such an early point in their date.

Throughout their conversation they talked about their letters. At some point they were quietly sipping their drinks, hearing other couples talking, words of love, despair, anger or even betrayal. By the time the awkwardness increased the mysterious author broke the ice.

''The idea about the wolfsbane potion was entirely yours Miss- Hermione?'' he asked with interest.

''Of course, I would never share an idea that wasn't mine, Tobias!'' Her voice sounded angrier than she intended and he stiffened although she wasn't able to see it.

''My apologies if I insulted you Hermione. It wasn't my intention too. I was just trying to break the ice'' his silky voice grew softer

She was easily drawn into his tone. She couldn't help but get more attached. ''I'm sorry I overreacted you have every right to question my ideas since you do not know me''

''Well that can be easily fixed. I just have to get to know you then!''

She doubted if the darkness was enough to hide the over joyed smile that had formed on her lips ''So, how is the potion going?''

''Amazingly. I've never thought about using aconite fluid before. It was a brilliant idea that might help a lot of people in the future. You should be really proud''

The conversation was relaxing, and without realizing it they were talking about his book, potions, expensive or rare ingredients and his current research. As the night proceeded the awkwardness was completely gone, and the couple was chatting about their lives and their plans for the future.

"and then my friend George was consistent that it they would never disappear, but I told him. I knew easily how to get rid of them. Umbridge walked around school with them boils on her face all week. It was the highlight of my fifth year" Hermione laughed at her own story, revisiting one of her old amusing memories.

"You such a little know it all, aren't you?" The author laughed along with his date, quite amused by her stories.

Hermione choked on her wine at his statement. She heard anyone call her that for 6 years. Her date seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat now.

"Excuse me?" she asked in between her coughs.

"It was just a turn of phrase. I just meant that even at a young age, you were always quite precocious." Her date seemed to start stammering with his words.

Hermione just pushed it to the side and carried on their conversation, she was surprised it was going so well.

Hermione left the restaurant in such a good mood. She hadn't felt like that in years. His mind was intelligent and his manners those of a gentleman. He paid for the meal and she departed first always respecting his wish for anonymity. She would definitely prove Ginny wrong next time she saw her.

She was so excited with the meal, that she felt that a walk home was good to run her mind over the night she just had. She didn't realize though that two black hooded figures were following her. She turned into an alleyway that she knew was the quickest way home, her heart pumped against her chest like before. Not because she was nervous, but because she was scared.

After a few steps into the alleyway her senses were alarming her about the two figures following her. Before she could react one of them stepped in front of her and the other violently grabbed her hands. They reached into her handbag and found what they were looking for. They through the two pieces of snapped wood on the floor, after they broke her wand in half.

''Well well, what do we have here? Harry Potters' old sidekick mudblood''

''Where's your saviour now little filth? Who's gonna save you now?''

She tried to scream but they had already cast a nonverbal silence spell, she screamed, and screamed but there was nothing coming out. She was trapped and there was no way out. Everything she tried to avoid for years. All the times she did her best to keep her head down, came back to haunt her for how careful she always was.

''It's not going to work little mudblood, this time you're going to learn your place''

One of them ripped her clothes, the other still holding her hands firmly in place. His stinky breath was hot on her neck and she wanted to vomit. She felt dizzy until two hands started touching and violating her body brought her back. They rammed her body and hit her head into the wall, she was now pressed against.

She jerked in order to avoid them, but there was nothing she could do. When she tried to escape again the taller wizard drew out his wand, ''Well, you have to take a lesson tonight little scum, CRUCIO''

Her body jerked back as she pummelled to the pavement. She bit her tongue so hard that blood flooded her mouth. When the spell stopped she sighted in relief.

''I don't think she learned her lesson yet'' Before she had the chance to recover, a boot found its way to her stomach.

She rolled over in pain, but the boot this time aimed her ribs and then her back. At that moment she heard screams, her eyes closed in order to bear the pain. More screams and this time her eyes flew open.

Before she was hit with a stunning spell, she saw a tall black figure, disarming the two men that now had their attention. She tried to keep her eyes open, but the stunning spell won the fight with her consciousness and everything went black.


	19. An Awakening Spirit

**Chapter 19**

The light stung Hermione's eyes as she opened them to the blinding sunlight. It was 12 Hours after her incident and she was safely in her own bed, dressed in her tank top and pyjama shorts. She felt a great ache from her stomach and back as she tried to sit up. She clenched her eyes shut in pain, until it soared out of her system.

She glanced around the room in the dim sunlight. The memories from last night was still hazy, but the cuts and bruises present on her skin told her everything she needed to know. Her vision stopped dead upon a dark figure, that occupied her lounge chair in the far corner of her bedroom. Her breath was caught short and her throat suddenly dried up.

Hermione reached for her wand at her bedside table, only to remember that it was snapped in half just last night. She had nothing to defend herself with, in case it came down to the worst. The young women slowly and gently climbed out of her bed, with her legs unstably shaking. Before she headed over to the sleeping man in the room, her attention was on her body as she stationed herself in front of the mirror.

She inspected the bruises and cuts scattered along her form. She had been beaten black and blue. Only god knows how she had survived. Running her hands smoothly over her body, feeling some large bandages upon her stomach. Hermione gradually lifterd the hem of her vest top and revealed large white material bandages stuck on her stomach, stained in her own blood.

As soon as she could examine herself even further. A slight groan from the man broke the silence in the room. Hermione noticed within the mirror, that he was dreaming in his sleep as he turned over in the chair to face her. The grip on her top loosen in shock, observing the man through the glass. Could it really be him?

Hermione whirled around to get a better look at the figure. She let out a deep breath, as she held her tears back. Until she was completely sure of herself. Her legs led her over the sleeping man, now flinching slightly in his sleep. He must have been having a nightmare.

As Hermione got a clear look standing before him. Tears streamed down her cheeks in the approval of her thoughts. She was right. The inky coloured hair curtained his complexation but she was certain of the identity of the man now.

The only way this could be possible was that she must have been hallucinating. A ghost was present, an awakening spirit. Hermione reached out to the man's shoulder, only to think her hand would go straight through, at least that's what she was expecting. But her hand felt the hardness of his strong arm and quickly snapped her palm away in surprise. The man woke at her touch and she let out a quiet squeal, as he jumped up from the chair startled.

The couple stood staring at each other in astonishment. Severus Snape stood directly in front of Hermione, with his dark orbs baring into her like they used to many years ago. She didn't know what to say. Her body froze and a shiver shot up her spine, as she observed the man before her.

"Y-your dead." Hermione blurted out.

"Obviously not." Severus finally spoke.

"No you're just a ghost. You must be! I watched you die!" Hermione started to shout, holding her head in annoyance. Shaking the vision from her mind.

"Hermione-" Severus took a wary step towards her, with his hands up in defence. As he tried to handle the situation more calmly, knowing this was a complete shock to Hermione.

"Stay away from me! Your just in my head!" With each step Hermione took back, he took closer to her. She wanted to believe he was real, but she didn't want to give herself false hope if he wasn't.

Hermione tried to push him way, but he just embraced the upset women. Hugging her form, trying to calm her down. Hermione cried into his chest, as Severus held her tight.

"Hermione." Severus said. Now sat back in the lounge chair. He acknowledged the women, currently sitting on her window sill seat.

Her arms clutched her legs loosely into her chest, as Hermione sat with her head leaning on the glass momentarily taking all of this in. She silently watched the children playing outside in the street, whilst thinking over things in her mind.

She had a thousand questions, but none she had spoken out loud. Her silent treatment towards the man continued. Was he expecting her to be happy that he was alive? Although she did watch him die right in front of her eyes. So she didn't know what to believe.

"You've got to talk to me sometime."

"How did you do it?" she finally asked, shifting uncomfortably from where she sat. Her gaze still transfixed away from him.

"How did you survive?" Hermione repeated her response more clearly. Still seeming to choke on the last word.

Severus didn't wait a minute longer and he began to tell Hermione everything about that night.

 ** _It was on the night of the battle at Hogwarts; 5 years ago. Hermione had just re-joined the battle, leaving behind Severus' dead body in the shrieking shack. There was nothing else she could do, to her he was gone and would never return._**

 ** _Once the coast was clear and Severus was abandoned. He reached into his cloak pocket with a struggle, clutching hold of a vial of dittany and polyjuice potion. He strained tugging at the cork to the vial of dittany, as he was quickly losing blood and the strength within limbs. He eventually freed the potion and hurled the contents up to his neck, scarcely healing his wounds._**

 ** _Severus then downed the polyjuice potion and stay still until his appearance changed. Before apparating away from Hogwarts and outside the nearest muggle hospital. Darkness took over him instantly, as he fell unconscious in front of the revolving doors of the accident and emergency building._**

 ** _Hours later he woke up on a muggle hospital bed, still in his disguised form. The nurse greeted him in his fake muggle name, as he woke and she changed the bandages on his neck. Severus had a stash of polyjuice potion vials within his ropes and took them every night, until he was discharged a few weeks later._**

 ** _Throughout the years, he had lay low. Living at Spinners End, off the money he saved up from teaching at Hogwarts. But he couldn't depend on that money forever. So he began to brew potions for local wizarding hospitals anonymously._**

Hermione cried fresh tears, as he finished telling his story. "I really thought you were gone."

"Well, I'm not gone. I'm here and alive" He tried once more to move closer to her, but she was still looking out of the window. Ignoring his presence. He knew she needed time to think things through and come to terms with his existence once more. So he decided that the best thing to do was to give her space.

"Hermione, I know how hard this is for you, but I'm here now"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. He left her that night he killed Dumbledore and never looked back. "Where were you when I needed you? Those endless nights I cried myself to sleep. Those nightmares about your death and my torture?" She rose form where she was seated, with her voice dangerously calm. "Where the hell were you Severus?" She asked finally looking him in the eye.

"You are right. You are absolutely right, but you were better off without me. You always were" Severus looked at the women before him, explaining in the best way he could for her to understand.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and whilst her hands shook with adrenaline. Her mind was fighting to take the man into her heart once more. But the man who was the love of her life once, she couldn't bring herself to do anything.

"I couldn't have been with you; I was on the run even after the war. Death eaters that were alive consider me a traitor. I had no choice than to go into hiding"

"That isn't a good enough reason, of how you never looked for me in all these years Severus!" She was screaming without realising it.

"No, it wasn't the only reason." He drew in a breath and continued.

"Can't you see? If only you had forgotten about me, things would have been so much better for you? You could have a life, a husband near your age and children running around. If we were together people would judge and talk nasty things about us. We couldn't have started a family, due to the fact that we would have been on the run. You would have suffered because of me" Tears formed in his eyes as he explained, but they were forgotten about instantly.

She was facing the window, silently sobbing. He reached his arm over her shoulder, but she moved away slightly.

"I couldn't do that to you Hermione. You deserve so much better than that."

She was still angry and betrayed, but she also understood his reasons. She wanted to forgive him, close her arms around him and tell him that her life without him was empty and meaningless. But she couldn't forgive him just yet.

"I'll go make you something to eat, you must be starving." He kissed her forehead and left the room.


	20. Let Me Help You

**Chapter 20**

Whilst Severus went downstairs to make lunch. Hermione changed into something more respectable. She picked some plain black leggings and a baggy t-shirt. Not wanting to irritate her cuts and bruises.

As she made her way down stairs, she lost her footing on the last step and fell head first. Luckily for her Severus was just making his way into the hallway to call her down. He caught her swiftly and helped her back up. She realised her hold of him to walk again, but her legs seemed to buckle under weight.

Severus saw her fall again and knew she was unsteady on her feet. So he picked her up in his arms, without hesitation and laid her down on the couch in the Livingroom. As he placed her down on to the couch, he didn't realise how close his face was to hers. Their foreheads were touching and their lips were inches apart.

Severus knew it wasn't the time for this. He was here to make sure she was safe and protected. Not jump in her pants the first chance he got. He moved swiftly away from her, to retrieve her meal from the kitchen.

"This is all I could find and cook. I hope that's ok? There doesn't seem to be much food in." He said as he gradually knelt down in front of the couch and handed Hermione a bowl of soup.

"It's perfect, thank you. I usually go food shopping at weekends. It's the only time I have free." Hermione explained as Severus moved to sit on the armchair next to her.

"If you obtain the same amount of work at the ministry, as you did in school. Then you work too hard." He said calmly, trying not to watch her too much.

Hermione just smiled at his statement and continued to eat her soup. She couldn't forgive him just yet, but he always found a way to make her smile. There was an awkward silence within the room, as she ate and he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Great book isn't it?" Severus asked, picking up ' _Vial of Endings by Author S'_ that lay idly in front of him.

Hermione nodded in response, as a glimmer of light shone in her eyes. She loved the book so much. "Brilliant, do you know him?"

"My dear, you're looking at him" he smirked from across the living room, placing the book back down.

Due to the events with the death eaters last night, she had completely forgot about her date. But has she quickly pieced things together in her head and everything suddenly became clear. She wasn't made, as he had his reasons. Although she still couldn't help, feeling deceived.

"You're such a bastard!" Hermione grinned, playfully launching a cushion at him.

"Aha why?" He dodged the cushion with ease, lightly chuckling in response.

"All that time throughout our letters and our date! You knew it was me all along! And you never said a word!" she sat there in a pout.

"I'm sorry." He now sat on the edge on the of couch. As she stubbornly avoided his glaze. "Please forgive me?"

Hermione stood up with a struggle and walked away from the man, with her empty bowl in hand. "You are far from forgiveness Severus Snape."

Throughout the day Hermione wanted to go about her day as normal, but Severus protested against it. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, to go food shopping or clean the house. As she was still unsteady on her own feet. So he ordered her to rest for the day.

Hermione was reading a book lazily on the couch. Whilst Severus cleaned the house using charms and spells with his wand. The last place he cleaned was the Livingroom. Hermione couldn't help but watch him work. In fact, she couldn't keep her eyes of him, when they were in the same room. She had a feeling that if she looked away for a second, that he would disappear and never come back.

"Hermione? Did you hear what said?" Severus was now standing over her form, from where she lay. She was too busy daydreaming to notice what he had said.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion, looking up at him.

"Sit up. I need to change your bandages." Severus demanded in his own way, holding the first aid box in hand as he knelt beside the couch once more.

Hermione sat up slightly, angling her body to give him better access to her injuries. He has replaced the old bandages with new ones, he first cleaned her cuts the muggle way. He would have happily apparated home to fetch some dittany, but the thought of leaving her even for a second ached his heart. He had been without her for so long, he just couldn't let her go again.

As Severus attended to her wounds. Every now and then, his soft hands would brush her skin gently. With each touch, butterflies fluttered within her stomach. She needed to avoid this somehow, falling for him so suddenly meant that he was forgiven. She herself had to keep her emotions under control.

"Tobias is your father isn't he?" She broke the silence between them.

Severus didn't say anything. By the motion of his Adams apple, gulping down the unsaid words. Hermione knew she was right.

"Why would you use the name of a person you hate to hide your own identity?

"There are just some things better left unsaid."

Hermione knew he still wasn't ready to talk about his past. After so long, she thought that he would've changed. That wasn't the case. He was still the same man that kept his emotions in check and his secrets buried deep within him.

He packed up the first aid box and walked into the kitchen.

As the day turned to night. They order Chinese for dinner and chatted about everyday things, like they were back to normal again. As Hermione got ready for bed she was expecting Severus to leave, but he insisted on staying in case she needed him through the night and she warmly accepted. Secretly wanting him by her side as she slept, but Hermione politely offered him her parents room.

"This is it. It isn't much, but it will do." Hermione explained pushing the door open to the bedroom. It revealed a double bed in the middle of the room, and the décor was coloured in light brown and cream.

As Severus followed the woman, he noticed that the top panel of the door had been punched through, but never repaired. "What happened here?" He asked gently running his fingers over the broken wood.

"There are some things better left unsaid."

She certainly wasn't going to admit what had happened and that her father punched it through when she was just 7 years old. After an argument her parents had, but she quickly brushed it off. It didn't affect her anymore, it was a part of the past and that was all.

Severus gently smiled at the same response he had given her hours before. She didn't have to explain much about the room, all's that the window needed a budge to open. But other than that, she would leave him for the night.

"Well, goodnight then." Hermione stood in front of him, unsure of how to depart.

"Good night." Severus flashed a comforting smile.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek quickly, before exiting the room. "Sleep well Severus"

He stood there transfixed at the door, from where she had just disappeared. Placing a hand on his cheek; speechless. Severus stared at the door for quite some time after Hermione was gone. He knew he hadn't been forgiven, but she hadn't forgotten about him and that meant something.

He laid back and closed his eyes exhausted. He thought about Hermione, about the life they could have together from now on, if she forgave him eventually. At some point his mind filled with a dark cloud; it was a dream. He knew it was a dream, occlumens always could tell when he was dreaming.

 ** _His father beating his mother. Severus was just a little boy, but now he didn't feel like it. He felt strong, independent and powerful. They had given power to him in reward for his services and loyalty. He had been a death eater and when his father turned to him, he just raised his wand finishing him off with a simple flick. No guilt. No remorse. He had the power and it was about time he used it. The cloud shifted again. Lily, she was standing opposite him and his father's body._**

 ** _"Why Sev?" Lily screamed at him, with tears flowing down her face._**

 ** _"Lily, I'm sorry" Severus tried to comfort her, but only caused her in driving her away even further._**

 ** _"It's too late now, you joined them"_**

 ** _The dream altered once again and now he was standing in front of the Dark Lord_**

 ** _"Do you Severus Tobias Snape place your loyalties to me?" Voldemort hovered over him, as Severus was knelt down at his feet._**

 ** _"I do my Lord"_**

The high pitched noise from the other room, startled Hermione from her sleep. She immediately got her bearing and rushed into her parent's room. Severus was screaming. She burst into the room and rushed over to the restless man, forgetting the pain that burned within her. Hermione sat on the bed and shook him gently. Whispering into his ear until he was awake. He grabbed her arms tightly and collapsed in them, as soon as he woke.

"I joined him. I killed my father, after I joined him. What kind of person does that?!" He was struggling for breath and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Hermione held him tight, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face. It all happened so quick and she needed to calm him down.

"Severus it was just a dream, I'm here and nothing it's going to happen." She spoke in calm words.

"Hermione I killed him! And Lily told me it was too late for me, because I joined him once again!" He now tried to hide his tears away from her as he exited her grasp, turning his head away.

Hermione took his head in her hands and spoke to him, like she was teaming an aggravated child. "That thing on your arm has twisted you and your magic. But you've risen above it. You a far better man than you give yourself credit for."

He didn't speak, he buried his face in her embrace once more and relaxed knowing that she was there. It didn't last long until she got to her feet and ordered her hand to him. "Come on, let's go"

"Let's go where?" he voice broken, due to his shouting.

"In my room silly. We'll sleep together tonight. I don't wanna risk you having another nightmare. Come on" He let her take his hand and lead him in her room. They climbed into the warm bed and she let him hug her tight, whilst they were fell asleep.

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, she rolled over and felt the empty space in the bed next to her. The smile suddenly vanished. She shot up instantly observing her room, wondering where Severus had gone. Had he left in the middle of the night? Why was her bed empty?

The women darted out of bed in only her pyjamas and exited her room, in search for the man. Her heart skipped a beat, as she stumbled upon Severus walking out of the bathroom in only a towel. His post shower body looked amazing, as his chest hair trailed down his torso and under-

"I would have asked, but you where-" Severus' words trailed off, as he watched her stare at his bare muscular form.

"It's c-completely fine. Honestly." Hermione's cheeks blushed and her voice stammered, as she couldn't remove her eyes from his body.

Severus walked across the landing swiftly and stood fairly close to her "You know I would never want to do anything to intrude…" He seducing whispered to her, knowing she would crack under pressure.

"I-I'll go find you some clothes." Hermione rushed off into the other room and closed the door behind her. Leaving Severus smirking as he entered Hermione's bedroom.

After she composed herself and grabbed some of her father's old clothes. She re-joined Severus, as he took the clothes gratefully. After that Hermione stood in front of him, whilst he sat on the edge of her bed. She was too occupied in observing his torso, to even think of what she was doing.

"Please feel free to stand there and watch me change, Miss Granger. I'm more than happy to oblige" He raised his eyebrows up at her.

Hermione left the room, smiling at his sarcastic remark. As soon as he was decent, Severus joined her on the stairs landing, holding a few strands of blondish brown hair up to her. He looked smug with himself, as she just seemed confused.

"I think we may have found a solution to our food shopping dilemma."


	21. Love Me Again

**Chapter 21**

 **ANs: Okay so. I am going to have to leave the story for a week or two. I will still be writing, but just won't be uploading until the final chapters are complete. Also if you haven't already visit my Snamione Youtube Channel - snamione_99**

After Severus apparated back to his home in Spinners End, promising Hermione that he would only be 10 minutes' tops. He arrived back straight away, with a clean outfit of his own and vials of dittany and polyjuice potion.

Hermione still had no clue, to what his mind was thinking. Severus explained that, he could go shopping for her, disguised as her dad. Using the already brewed polyjuice potion.

"Severus, you don't have too. Even in the muggle world, it's too risky. Just let me go" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione you can barely walk and I'm not letting you go alone." She knew he was right and pouted at his response.

"You sure this is his?" Holding the open vial up between them, before she added her dad's hairs.

"Positive." Severus gave her a quick nod of reassurance and she let the hair drop into the liquid.

Severus drink the potion, like he was taking a shot and transformed into her father.

"How do I look?" Severus asked, as his voice came out of her father's mouth.

"This is too weird; just go before I change my mind." She said handing him a list of food and unable to look at him properly.

With that Severus took off to the local supermarket, insisting that he will be as quick as he can. He eventually came back an hour later, with bags full of groceries and they stocked the kitchen cupboards together in motion.

Severus cooked for them both, under the supervision of Hermione. She watched his hands, as they moved the same way he used to stir his potions. Swiftly and smoothly. Once they were ate their meals and their stomachs were full of food. The couple relaxed on the couch in front of the fire like old times. With their favourite books in hand, spending the night in each other company.

Every once in a while, Hermione would sneak a quick glance over at Severus whilst he read and he did the same. As the night grew into early morning, sleep took over Hermione as she lay against his side. Severus was not far behind. The couple rested peacefully overnight in each other's company, like old times.

Hermione jolted up for where she lay next to Severus, he to woke up from her movements too.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, asking her the time.

"I don't know. 9, maybe 10?" She answered, getting up from the couch. "But I'm late for work." Realising it was Monday morning. She instantly got pulled back down by Severus, after her attempt to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere witch. Take the week off, it won't do you any harm" he said holding her close to him again.

Hermione wiggled out of his embrace and searched for some parchment and her quill.

"Where are you going now?"

"I need to at least owl the ministry. Tell them I won't be in all week" She responded. She was too tired to argue with Severus, he would always win anyway.

"Want me to right the letter for you?" He asked watching her hand shake, as it winced in pain from the cut on her arm.

"No, if they don't recognise my hand writing then they will know somethings wrong" she muttered, writing out the letter on the Livingroom coffee table.

"Hermione something is wrong. Look at you. Your covered in cuts and bruises." He crouched down before her and placing a gentle hand over hers.

"Just leave it Severus. Everything's fine." Hermione snatched her hand from his and walked away to owl her letter. They had still not talked about what happened that night, not in detail. If it wasn't for Severus. Hermione would still be lying in that alleyway unconscious, inches away from death.

As Hermione set her owl free, watching it fly away from the window. Severus crept up behind her and kissed her shoulder softly. She couldn't resist the temptation, from his warm kisses on her skin. She turned to face him, expecting to be swept off her feet with a longing kiss from him. But was greeted by his hand held out for her.

She took it thinking he would led her back to the couch, but he led her upstairs and she followed. He took into the bathroom and started to run her a bath. She was a bit hesitant at first, about removing her clothes, but he insisted that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Hermione finally removed her clothes and slowly soaked into the warm water. The cuts on her skin burned as she settled into the bath. She bit her tongue, lowering herself deeper, as she sat in the tub.

Severus delicately washed the stained blood away from her healing cuts, before applying dittany to her skin and cleared the cuts away.

He explained how he too was once embarrassed by the scars on his neck. Eventually treating them as part of his skin, then a piece of evidence showing he was once inches from death, if it wasn't for her.

"I never saved your life Severus. You were in the hands of some great doctors. If anything you saved my life." She spoke, feeling the warm water run down her back, as he scrubbed the dirt and blood from her back.

He smiled at her modesty. "I never really thanked you, for what happened that night. You risked your own life and identity for me"

"And I would do it again"

Severus held the towel out for Hermione as she stepped out of the bath, averting his eyes. She wrapped herself in the warmth of the woolliness and scampered off to get changed.

Throughout the rest of the week, they grew closer. Revisiting old memories and feelings. During the days Severus looked after Hermione, cooking her meals and at nights they would stay up and talk for hours like old friends, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

Hermione didn't know what to do when the time would come for her to not need Severus' help no more. Would he leave her again without a second thought? Or would he demand to stay, until he was forgiven?

Right now they were together and in each other's company. That's all that Hermione cared about, truly she didn't want to let him go ever again. But she knew eventually she had too.

The week passed by so quickly. It was already Wednesday afternoon and Severus decided that a trip to Diagon Alley would be good for Hermione, to get out of the house. She needed a new wand and wanted new books. They could also have a cup of coffee or a Butterbeer at the leaky cauldron.

Severus used Polyjuice potion and transformed into some random muggle, instead of her father this time. As it freaked her out too much. Hermione was still unsure about this trip; in case someone saw her. She was supposed to be off work sick, not prancing around Diagon Alley with an unknown man.

When they arrived at the leaky cauldron they took a seat in the corner, away from peering eyes. It was a small table for two. They ordered two butter beers and chatted until their drinks arrived.

"So, what gave you the idea to write a book in the first place?" His brows reached the middle of his forehead blending into one, due to her query. "I mean, I know you invented your own spells when you were younger, and you do have a potion master, and you did correct your school potion book. But I never thought you would want to share your secrets to the wizarding world." She was eager to get her point across, as it had been bugging her for days.

"I don't quite share my secrets. A very small number of people understood my book, including you." His eyes were now shining as he spoke about his book, he seemed really proud of it. "All those years, missing you, being on the run. I had to do something in order to distract myself from my thoughts. So I began to write."

She hid her smile, when he admitted that he had missed her deeply. "You should go on a book tour; people love your book!" She was excited to see him so happy.

"I received many offers, but I either declined or simply ignored them." he said brushing it off, like they were nothing.

"Severus, why? Your book is a bestseller!" He didn't answer. Just stared away from her, out of the window and watched the shoppers parading up and down the street. She didn't want to push him further, knowing by now he would talk when he was ready. They finished their drinks and returned home with Hermione's new books and wand.

When night came Severus once again was cooking for them both. Hermione was sat on top of the counter, with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Alcohol is bad for your health you know" He didn't look up at her from stirring the pot on the stove.

"Many things are bad for my health Severus, in this shitty situation the only innocent thing is a glass of wine. I'm pretty sure I said the same thing to you in my sixth year"

He chuckled at her response and threw a piece of tomato on her. "I was such a bad influence."

"That stains! Why on earth would you do like something like that?" He ignored her anger and threw another piece at her, and then another, and another. Until she was finally provoked to join in and grabbed the salad from the side, tossing it over his head. Laughter and screamed filled the kitchen.

When they were out of breath and Severus had had enough, holding his hands up in defeat. The kitchen was a mess and they had food all over them. He drew her close in his arms, wiping the food she had on the corner of her mouth. She stared at him in surprise, but the shock was wiped from her face as he kissed her softly.

Hermione melted in his embrace. She flung her arms to his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued kissing, as Severus held her up by her backside, until they reach the bedroom. The couple fell on the bed, removing his clothes with a flick of his wand. Then he started stripping her slowly until they were both naked.

They spend the night holding each other, lost in their passion and the love they had left waiting for so many years. When Severus touched the scar Bellatrix had given Hermione, her body froze and stiffened. She thought he would be disgusted and that he would leave her. He just looked at her eyes reassuringly and then kissed every scar she had on her body. Making her feel like the prettiest girl in the world, in his world.

 ** _She watched through her hazy vision, as the light left his eyes. Her hand touched his ice cold skin, feeling his pulse decrease slower and slower. The love of her life had just left her in the world, scared and alone. She barely survived when she was on the run, knowing he was so close, but yet so far. Now she had to leave his lifeless body and never look back._**

Hermione woke up from her sleep crying and panting for breath. She was soon embraced with strong arms, as she clutched on to his form in distress.

"Everything's ok. I'm here. I'm here." Severus said tightly holding the sobbing girl in his arms, comforting her until she was calm.

"Your lifeless body just lay there and I did nothing! Why did I leave you? I should have done more!"

It was his fault, she had that memory of him. He faked his own death right in front of her and felt a heap of guilt ever since. He couldn't do anything only to comfort her.

"My dear, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, you had to see that." Severus started to cry, with her. He wiped her tears from her face and laid her back down, stilling holding each other.

They eventually fell back to sleep, due to the heaviness that weighed down their tired eyes.


	22. Out In The Open

**Chapter 22**

 **ANs: So i am trying to write my last few chapters before i go on holiday. Hopefully the story will be finished by Sunday. Enjoy XD**

The morning came hours later. As Hermione rose, she felt her surroundings empty once again. She had a thought in her mind, that Severus left her like their last night of passion 6 years ago. But didn't want to think the worse. She shouted out his name; with no reply. Panic struck her body instantly.

His clothes where still scattered on the bedroom floor, so he couldn't have gone far. Hermione flung his black shirt on. It came to her mid thighs and obviously to oversized for her.

The young women opened her door and smelt breakfast being cooked downstairs. She definitely knew where he was now. A smile formed across her face, as the thought of him as the nice little house wife he was becoming lately. He was so good to her and couldn't picture herself with anyone else, besides him. She was falling for him all over again.

It didn't quite help her situation, as she found him; shirtless in the kitchen, with just his pyjama pants on. Now she could see more visible scars and marks on his back from the past years. Hermione crept up behind him and ran her hands around his waist hugging him lovingly.

He turned, once the frying pan was set down carefully. Grasping the women in his arms and greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Thought you'd like breakfast in bed, as we didn't eat much last night." He flashed a slight smirk.

"Are you complaining Severus Snape? Because you defiantly weren't complaining last night." She gave him a playful wink. Slowly moving her hands to his backside pushing his body closer to her.

It was like Severus melted into her arms, as he noticed what she was wearing. "You are going to be the death of me Witch." His lips met with hers and hoisted her up on to the counter, kissing every single part of her body.

They later moved on to eating breakfast lazily in each other's arms in the Livingroom, wanting to spend each moment with each other as possible. No knowing what was around the corner. Finishing their breakfast up Severus levitated the plates into the kitchen and magically washed them, using a cleaning spell. He was too much enjoying being in the arms of the only other women he loved besides Lily and never wanted to let her go again.

"Severus?" Hermione asked lying on top of him, with her head upon his chest. Admiring their time together.

Severus hummed in response.

"What's happened now?" Hermione tensed into his chest as she asked the question that had been haunting both of them for days.

He was only really staying with Hermione, until she was better and aided back to herself. Now that they lay in each other's arms, neither of them wanted to part. Hermione felt okay, but something inside of her told her otherwise. She loved spending time with Severus, he brought light into her life once again and she couldn't afford to lose that.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked shifted into an upright position to observe her more clearly.

"Never mind. I completely forgot what I was going to say." She laughed at her stupidity. She really wanted to talk to him about his plans. But only withered in fear of him leaving, as soon as she told him she was better.

"How are you feeling?" Her thoughts were interrupted by his smooth kisses on her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I mean, it still hurts...but I can manage" Hermione had just completely lied to his face and felt a tremendous amount of guilt. Hermione had healed a day or so. She just didn't want him to leave, not just yet.

"You should stay in bed for the rest of the day, don't make me carry you up there!" Severus rose up from the couch and order her upstairs, with a point of his finger.

"And what if I refuse?" She hated the fact that she was lying to him, but the guilt went away as soon as he lifted her up.

They spend quite a few hours in bed, teasing each other and talking about books and potions, until they decided to have tea together.

"Severus, can we at least have a cup of tea downstairs, like regular people! I can't' stay in bed for the rest of my life!" Hermione moaned getting out of bed.

"Fine! We'll have it your way." Severus couldn't resist saying no to her.

"But if you feel any pain again. Then we'll be right back here immediately. Understand?" He wanted to act serious, but could help adding a smile at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, sir!" Hermione jumped up happily and flashed him a quick smile, before heading out of the door.

He tried to hide his smirk but she noticed it and she beamed at him in return. As they were having their tea in the kitchen, a knock on the door alerted them both. Severus drew his wand out and went to the door.

Hermione rushed over to the door and pushed him out the way hastily. They argued silently in the hallway for a moment, until a voice broke the silence.

"Hermione, are you in there?!"

It was Harry's voice that came from behind the door. Their eyes shot open wide, standing there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Hermione?"

"Y-yeah I'll be there in a second!" Her voice was shaking at the response.

Hermione gestured for Severus to go upstairs, but he stubbornly insisted on hiding around the wall. She composed herself before the young women opened the door to greet her friend.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a smile and hug. Standing warily in the doorway, not wanting him to come in.

"Thank god you're alright! Where have you been? When your Assistant told me, you've been off work all week. I thought something was seriously wrong, so I came straight here." Harry explained as he tried to walk past her through the door.

Hermione blocked his path, with her own body. "Yeah I haven't been too well, so I thought I'd take time off"

Although Harry wasn't to convinced. "Are you sure? You look fine to me."

Hermione hesitated, looking down at the ground and back and forth from Harry and behind the door to Severus. "Well you know it comes and it goes-"

Hermione explanation was cut short, until Harry barged his way into her house. "Hermione. I know your lying to me, we've been friends for over 12 years. What's really going o-"

As Harry walked into the hallway and Hermione closed the door in defeat behind her. Severus strolled out from his hiding place, causing Harry to stop and stare. Like he had just seen a ghost.

"Professor Snape?"

"I haven't been Professor Snape for quite some time, Potter." Severus stated calmly, ignoring Hermione's stares and gestures from behind.

"Severus, what are you doing!?" Hermione stormed over near him. Whilst Harry watched with his mouth wide open.

Severus was alive and well. Why was Hermione calling him by his first name? and why was he in her house?

"Severus? Wait. What the hell is happening here?!" Harry asked, grasp his head in confusion.

Hermione watched her friend beat himself up over this, the same way she did.

"Harry, we can explain everything. Just keep calm."

But Harrys expression suddenly changed from confused too happy within moments. He rushed over and hoisted the man into a bear hug. Severus stood there rolling his eyes and shaking his head, at the boy. Hermione watched with a smile on her face.

"Ok, that's quite enough." Severus pushed Harry from him. "I may be alive, but I still don't care for having my personal space being invaded by dunderheads like you."

Harry smiled at the man, looking over to Hermione. "He hasn't changed one bit then."

Hermione ushered the two men into the Livingroom, so they could talk and explain in more detail. She offered them tea and retreated to the kitchen with the help of Severus. Harry still sat there flabbergasted. He noticed how close and comfortable the two where around each other. Which he though was curious.

"Do you think maybe it's time for you to come out of hiding? I mean it's completely your choice of course. It was just a silly idea, due to the fact that now me and Harry know that you're alive." Hermione rushed her words, wanting to express her opinion.

Severus held his hand up to stop her rant. "Hermione, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

"You would really re-join the wizarding world? Just for me?"

"My dear, I would do anything for you." Severus kissed her, thinking they were alone and no one could see them.

Something clicked inside Harrys mind as he watched them in motion from the sitting area, set up a tea tray and have a quite heated discussion about something. Then Harry noticed how caring and gentle Severus attitude and actions changed once he was alone with Hermione.

His mind then casted back to his school years and how Hermione would always arrive back in the early hours of the morning from the library. Also how she slipped up in conversation whilst they talked about Snape and on some occasions she referred to him as Severus. The final give away, was when Harry watched him die in the shrieking shack and Hermione looked broken as ever.

The aftermath of the war. The way Hermione was still grieving months later, blaming her upset on the war. But really it was over Snape. Harry couldn't seem to wrap his head around the idea of them two becoming acquaintances, let alone having a relationship. She was in fact his student and knew Hermione would never cause the idea of being expelled over something like this.

The man was taken back, as he observed his best friend kissing his former teacher, through the slit in the doorway. As the couple re-joined Harry, he acted like he hadn't seen anything, but knew he needed answers.

He listened to the couple, as they sat together on the couch awkwardly and explained their stories. Severus started by revisiting the past and the night he should have died but didn't. Then Hermione added the fact that Severus is the anonymous Author S and the birthday present Harry gave her, brought them together.

"But you haven't just begun a friendship of some sort, have you?"

"Not recently no. We had a secret relationship back at Hogwarts." Hermione told her friend, with the help of Severus' reassurance, as his hand now held hers in plain sight.

"And we'd like it to stay that way, Potter. Until we are ready to tell others ourselves." Severus narrowed his eyes at the man, giving him a non-verbal threat.

Harry was more than happy to see Hermione finally fall for someone. If this has been going on since Hogwarts and they just recently found each other again. Harry was so relieved that he caused them both to find happiness again "I knew there was something going on with you Hermione. Always on edge when he entered the room. Several nights you'd return to the common room late at night and when you would slip up referring to him as Severus."

"Yes. I guess we wasn't as discreet as we thought." She looked warily over at Severus.

"Harry, we would like you to do one other thing for us. If you could."

"Yes. Anything, you name it." Harry said eagerly.

"Severus is still in hiding as you know and he can't very well stay like that forever. We were wondering if there is anyway, his name could be clearer without going to Azkaban first as he waits for a trail." Hermione pleaded, as the thought of Severus in Azkaban sad and alone, made her stomach ache.

Harry noticed the concern in her eyes and reassured her, that he will use all his power to make sure Severus doesn't go to Azkaban.

"I will give it my all Hermione, I promise and I'm just so happy your alive Sir. Due to everything you've done for me. I will make sure you come out of this a free man."

"That's all I ask for Potter" Severus gave him a quick nod.

As their tea grew idle and cold. The three of them were lost in their conversations. Chatting about Hogwarts, Severus' book and their lives in general. Their conversation was interrupted as bright green flames came out of the fireplace.

Severus grabbed with one hand his wand, holding Hermione's' hand in the other protectively but before he could cast an invisibility charm or dart out of the room. Ron was standing before them.

"Harry, you said you were only gunna be an hour?" As soon as he noticed the man he thought to be dead, now alive and well. Ron pointed his wand at him in defence.

Hermione tried to stand between him and the man she loved. While Harry was trying to calm Ron down. Showing now, no agony of pain in her body. Severus noticed and took a mental note to address this to her later on.

Ron froze completely on the sight of Snape, he should be dead but still he was standing there flesh and blood holding Hermione's' hand as if it was normal to do so. He was no ghost and he was protectively standing with the love of his life. He then remembered Hermione's' words back at the burrow all those years ago. When he had tried to show her his feelings.

''Ron, I love you, I really do, but not like that, I love you as I love Harry, as my brother. My heart belongs elsewhere'' Her words echoed in his head again and again, until it became clear. Anger mounted up and couldn't help his outburst.

''Snape? He should be dead! We saw him die! It was our professor for Merlin's shake Hermione! You can't have feeling for him!'' Ron bellowed at the couple from across the room.

''Ron lower your wand. We can explain everything!'' Her anger was obvious in her voice.

In an instant Ron had Severus pinned up the wall pointing his wand to his neck where the scar from Nagini was present.

''Give me a reason to do it, give me a reason to end you Snape! You've already took Fred from me! Now you want to take the one person I care more about then anyone in this world!'' Hatred had blurred his mind.

"Ron! What has he ever done to you!" Hermione shouted out.

"How could you possibly blame me for your brother's death! You foolish boy! Wanting something you can't have Weasley. It hurts doesn't it!" Severus argued back, showing no hint of fear. Just found it amusing to try and rise Ron's temper even more, for the fun of it.

Harry pushed his friend away from Severus, before the situation got further out of hand and performed a silencing spell on him. ''Ron what is the matter with you? He is alive! After all these years, we thought of him dead and now the first thing you do is this? He saved my life! More than once! I owe him my life!''

"You owe that greasy git nothing!" Ron replied to Harry, still piercing his eyes at Severus'. His blood too started to boil, as the insult wound him up more. Severus lunged at the Weasley boy, But Hermione held him back with all her force. "He deserved to die!"

"You don't mean that! Please take that back!" Hermione pleaded with her friend. Holding Severus in her arms protectively. As tears formed in her eyes.

"The first chance I get I will alert every Auror in the wizarding world that you are alive. You will no doubt be locked up in Azkaban by the end of the day!"

Nothing made sense to Ron. The way Snape's held his bestfriend hand as if they were lovers, made him sick with jealously. Once again his head was filled with anger and hate towards his former professor, with a loud crack he flooed back to his house leaving his two best friends and Severus standing there.


	23. Innocent Or Guilty?

**Chapter 23 – Innocent or Guilty?**

"Harry, you've got to stop this! He can't end up in Azkaban, he just can't!" Hermione begged Harry.

Severus sat back down on the couch silently thinking things over. As Harry and Hermione talked. They soon looked at him with concern. He was a quiet man in general, but they knew something was wrong; he was too quiet.

"Sir I will make things right. You will forever be in my debt and I promise, you will go no where near Azkaban for as long as I live." Harry told the person who sacrificed his own life for himself. Now it was Harry's turn to repay the gesture.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione weakly smiled, unsure of what was to come.

Harry headed over to the fireplace, where Ron had disappeared minutes ago. Severus held out his hand and Harry took it gratefully "Potter." He gave a quick nod, greeting him good bye, before the green flames ate his body up and returned him to the ministry.

All's the couple could do now was wait and wait. Sit by the fireplace and past the time, until Harry's return. Hours went by and there was still no sign of him. They weren't sure whether this was a good or a bad thing.

Hermione decided upon making them some supper, as Severus sat at the kitchen table, thinking about things and in casual conversation with the women.

"Everything will work out Severus. Your worrying about nothing-" Hermione was in the process of plating out their meals.

Severus suddenly snapped out of gaze and his tone of voice rose unexpectedly. "How could you possibly know that! My life is on the line!"

"Harry will sort it out for you! I have faith in him!"

"This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid for years; being exposed. I now regret even coming out of hiding, I should have stayed there."

"What?" Hermione finished plating the food and looked at him in shock.

Severus realised what he had just said, defending himself instantly. "That's not what I meant."

She folded her arms across her chest. "That's what you said."

Severus knew he couldn't talk himself out of this one. He would only dig himself more of a hole, if he carried one talking. Hermione didn't want to fight with him. She casted a heating charm on her plate and gesture to his food, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Make sure you eat before it gets cold."

Severus watched as Hermione walked out of the cooking area into the Livingroom and left him alone. She could be as stubborn and moody than him; half of the time. She was only trying to comfort him and it was thrown back in her face, as he told her, how much of a regret them finding each other again was.

The man brought both plates into the sitting area and placed them on the coffee table. He now found Hermione huddled up on one end of the couch with a book in hand; ignoring his presence.

"I'm sorry. I know you mean well and I took it out on you, when I had no right too." Hermione gave him no acknowledgement and continued to read.

"These past few days have been the best days of my life. When I was a few moments away from death, I thought that was the last time I was ever going to see you and it broke me. It truly did and then I lived. I stupidly thought that you were better off without me and my mind was stubbornly made up. Even though in my head, I knew we was over for good, but my heart continued to ache for you. For years I followed your whereabouts and information. Reading every newspaper article about you and secretly hiding in plain sight, making sure you were safe. Then fate brought us together again with my book and the letters we shared, thinking how could this be possible? Hermione, you know I love you! Can you please just look at me!" Severus finished his rant with a sudden outburst, unaware of what just stated.

Hermione now viewed the crumbling man that sat next to her. His face was wet with tears and couldn't help but feel pity on him. He admitted that he loved her to her face. Something he had never come close to saying it in actual words.

She dropped her book to the floor and wrap her arms around Severus, pushing him back into the couch, capturing his lips. "I love you too!"

They ate their meals and day was beginning to fall darker. Until their annual quiet night reading in front of the fire was interrupted by Harry stepping out of the fireplace.

"Harry! What's going to happen him? Will Severus by sent to Azkaban?" Harry couldn't seem to get a word in edge ways.

"Let the man speak Hermione." Severus placed a hand on her leg and motioned for the man to sit.

Hermione's mouth closed and locked, as Harry began to explain.

"Well I have some good news and bad news. Which one would you like first?" Harry asked, taking off his Auror cloak.

"Bad." Severus and Hermione both said at once.

"The bad news is, as soon as I arrived back at the ministry earlier today. Ron had alerted everyone about you still being alive. So there will be no doubt, that that piece of information will be published on the front page of the daily prophet in the morning."

"It that it? That's not so bad." Hermione asked

"The good news is, that you will not be sent to Azkaban. Kingsley has arranged a trail for you that will take place within a few weeks, but you will have to live with me until then. As I am one of the top Auror's in my department. He was at first hesitant about the idea, but he understood and agreed. He also demanded that you limit your contact with the outside world, friends, press, everything. Until your trail is over." Harry finished and let the couple take the information in.

"So I'm not allowed to see him for weeks? Maybe even months? Until the trail is over and done with? and what then? What if he gets sent to Azkaban straight after the trail?"

"Every visit Severus gets has to be passed by Kingsley, you have a best shot at seeing him once a week and the visits has to take place in my house, with an Auror present. So it will most likely be me anyways. As for the Azkaban, Kingsley already knew straight after the war about Severus and how he helped Dumbledore, with the brief things I told him too. This made a huge impact on where Severus would end up, I suggested him living with me and Kingsley thought it was a lot better than that god forsaken place. He knows you don't deserve it. He also gave a hint of how well you would do at the trail, when it comes around. From the evidence that will be given, you are more likely to be found innocent than guilty. But we can only hope."

"Potter I can't express my gratitude enough. This is a lot more than I expected." Severus held out his hand for Harry and he shook it gladly.

Hermione hugged her best friend. "We really appreciate it Harry. Thank you so much."

"Honestly guys. It's the least I could do. You deserve to be a free man at last Sir."

"So what happens now?" Severus asked.

"Well, Kingsley is expecting you to be at mine within an hour. That way, he can go over everything with you more formally. So I suggest you say your goodbyes and we will head over to mine."

"We will have to floo over to my place at Spinners End first. I will need more clothes, than I have now."

"Of course. I will go and pack for you, give you two some privacy." Harry took the initiative and headed up stairs to pack for Severus.

When they we alone, their attitude suddenly changed and they showed their love for each other freely. Hermione flung her arms around Severus' body, as he held her tight. They stood there for a few moments, when Severus kissed her head and tried to pull back. Hermione clung on to him tighter.

"You're going to have to let go sometime." He told, unaware that she was crying in his chest.

"I never want to let you go." Hermione declared in her broken voice, speaking into his damp shirt.

He too could fight back his tears. "Please don't make it harder than it already is sweetheart."

She now looked up at him, with her hair in a mess and face flustered. Severus wiped away her tears, as Harry descended the stairs. Harry waited patiently over by the fireplace, not wanting to rush them.

"We both have to face reality sometime. Go back to work. Keep your mind busy. You will see me soon enough." Severus leant down and kissed her gently. Straight after he pulled away, he walked over to the fireplace, grabbing his duffle bag from Harry and wiped his tears like they were nothing. He couldn't look at Hermione, it would break him. He had to be strong. The man took the powered in hand and announced his home address, before disappearing in the flames.

"Take care of him Harry." Hermione hugged and kissed her friend on the cheek goodbye, as he too followed Severus into the flames.

Hermione was alone in her house once more. A week ago, she would've found this to be normal, but now she felt something missing. Severus was now a part of her life once more. She owled Harry and Severus separately. In Harry's letter, Hermione explained everything Severus liked from certain foods, to personal habits. Also explained how grateful she was for everything he was doing.

In Severus' letter, she comforted him with her words. As she knew he would be uncomfortable and distressed in his new surroundings.

As Severus' arrived at the Potter household Harry and Ginny lived in. They were greeted by silence.

"I would have thought Miss Weasley would be here to greet you home?" Severus curiously asked, making patient conversation.

"Ginny's away with The Holyhead Harpies for the season. They are just finishing their world cup tour and won't be back for a few more weeks." Harry was more than welcome to talk to Severus as they were acquaintances.

They wouldn't call each other friends at this point, but maybe they could for the sake of Hermione and everything that's going on. Harry literally owed Severus his life and Severus loved his mother once upon a time. Maybe a good friendship could be kindled somewhere?

Harry showed him around house and made sure Severus was settled in nicely, before he went off to owl Ginny about today's events. Soon enough Kingsley had arrived with a few Aurors and stationed them outside the house. Whilst they got down to business. The three men talked over the events of the trail and Severus signed several document stating, if he broke the rules within the next weeks of his special circumstances. That he will be sent to Azkaban immediately.

Everything was looking up. All's Severus had to do now was wait for his trail. Harry was put on a temporary holiday with pay until the trail was over, so he could stay with Severus inside the house. Rather than some random Auror that Severus didn't know. Hermione headed back to work the next day, avoiding all the gossip about Severus. He did in fact make the front page, as predicted.

Weeks went by and Hermione missed Severus more and more we each passing day. The couple exchanged letters and saw each other at Harry's house once a week. They made the most of their time together. Ginny owled Harry back, as soon as, showing her concern and worry towards the man. She understood too what the man had been through and couldn't believe he was alive. She was too, more than happy to welcome him into her house.

Harry and Severus did however develop a slight friendship over the weeks, it was more comfortable when Hermione was there to accompany them. To Harry, Severus was filling the longing hole of his best friend Ron, who he had cut contact with. Harry hated the way Ron acted and didn't want to talk to him, until he was ready to apologise, but it never came.

He acted even worse when he grassed Hermione into her department, accusing her of hiding Severus in her house, whilst he was in hiding. He was in fact still a killer and former death eater. The morning before the day of the trail, Hermione was called in to her boss's office and was fired from her job.

This wasn't what she was expecting and could never ever forgive Ron for this. Hermione cleared her desk out before dinner and never returned to her office again. She had been named and shamed by one her closest friends. Betrayed by the trust she once gave him. Once Hermione was home, she owled Harry explaining what had happened and not to tell Severus just yet.

It was the night and Harry suggested for Him, Ginny, Severus and Hermione to all have a meal together. To calm their nerves and hang out like normal. Ginny was only stopping by for the night, as her team had made it to the world cup finals. She left her team to celebrate for that night, but would have to return in the morning as her the final match was the same time as Severus' Trail.

So the four of them settled for a quiet meal, cooked by Harry and Hermione. They discussed Severus' book, his trail and Ginny's Qudditch career. Ginny at first was uncomfortable around Severus, due to what she went through when he was headmaster at Hogwarts. But seeing Harry and Hermione act comfortable around him, made her feel more at ease.

"I just wanted to apologise for Ron's behaviour lately. He had no right to say those awful things to you Severus and I personally do not blame you for Fred's death. And Hermione what he did today was unbelievable and I'm not going to forgive him anytime soon. He was completely out of order and it costed you your job." Ginny apologised for her brother's attitude. Whilst she explained, Hermione was giving her a discreet look telling her to shut the hell up about her job. As Severus was none other wiser.

Hermione held her breath in until Severus spoke. Ginny knew she had said something she shouldn't have, by Harry kicking her under the table.

"Thank you Miss Weasley. But I think it should be your brother, who should be apologising." Severus heard what the girl said, he wasn't that oblivious even if he seemed it.

"Yes. I won't be forgiving him at all. He has seriously crossed the line this time." Hermione rushed to say the words, hoping they could move on to another topic.

"What happened to your job?" Severus wasn't going to forget so soon.

"More wine?" Hermione asked timidly, knowing she didn't want to start this conversation. She tried to avoid his eye contact, but knew he wanted answers.

She poured herself more wine in case an argument escalated, feeling his eyes bore into her skin. She sighed in defeat and explained what Ron did at the ministry today. How she didn't want to worry him, as his trail was less than 18 hours away. Surprisingly Severus took it quite well and there was no argument at all. But Hermione knew him too well and knew he wouldn't just let it slide.

When the meal finished Hermione and Ginny cleared the plates away whilst the men sat in the living room for a nightcap.

As Ginny washed and Hermione dried, using magic of course. They were finally alone to gossip about her relationship with Severus.

"For a moment there I thought he was going to burst." Ginny stated

Hermione heartedly laughed, agreeing.

"You've defiantly tamed the beast Hermione" She flashed her friend a playful wink.

"Please don't say that Ginny."

"How did you do it? How did you seduce your potions teacher?"

"It just happened. Don't get me wrong, it was really unexpected at first. It was just something about him. There's definitely more to that man than meets the eye. We were both so broken and I guess we healed each other." Hermione smiled, it was nice to finally talk to someone other than Severus about their relationship.

"Don't get me wrong, you two are great together and I'm so happy for you both. But does the age different not freak you out at all? He is old enough to be our dad 'Mione" The girls were too engrossed in washing up and gossiping. To notice Severus standing in the doorway, listening to every word.

"Potter and I, are getting restless waiting for you ladies. So come through when you're finished." Severus didn't show any emotion in his voice and turned on his heel, down the hall.

"You think he heard us?" Ginny whispered.

"Of course he did, he was a bloody spy for 18 years." Hermione lowered a plate she was levitating and went in search of Severus. She found him in his room, downing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Ginny means well, really. She didn't mean any disrespect." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"I thought we got over the age difference years ago. I thought we already overcome this problem." He sat on the edge of his bed, holding the empty glass in his hands.

"Everything was different years ago, Severus. Anyways, age doesn't matter when we are together." She stood in front of the closed door.

"When it's just the two of us. But when we are out in the public, people notice." Severus said gesturing to Ginny and Harry.

"No Ginny noticed." Hermione sat down next to him.

Severus stayed silent and she removed the glass from his grasp carefully.

"What does it feel like when we are together?"

"Good. It feels right. I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand in public, I want to take you to nice restaurants. but I don't feel like I can do that. When I'm with you I don't care about anybody else." Severus said facing her taking her hands in his.

"Are you talking yourself into this or out of it?" Hermione smiled at him, not afraid of his answer.

Severus smiled back at her, without saying a word and stared into her eyes.

"Look.. We are here now. It's just the two of us and it feels good. So let's not care together." Hermione comforted him, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They never returned to the Livingroom to their friends and spent the night in bed. It might be there last night together, as the trail was tomorrow. So they spent the remaining time in each other's arms, making sweet passionate love throughout the night. Hermione rose in the morning before Severus. She didn't want their departure to be difficult, so she didn't wake him and left a note and a kiss on his forehead, before leaving the house.

The trail was at 1pm, just after dinner. Unfortunately, Harry could only stay for an hour, as he promised Ginny he would attend her final Quidditch match of the season. It was the biggest match of her career and he didn't want to miss it.

Harry and Severus travelled to the ministry escorted by several Aurors. It was the end of lunch and as the men walked to the lifts at the other end of the corridor, they found ministry workers stop and stare. Whispering idle gossip to their friends and co-workers.

Before the start of the trial. Severus and Harry talked briefly about the information. Going over the events of the trail. However good Severus was at hiding his emotions, Harry could sense that his new friend was distracted.

"You know; she must have had her reasons for leaving this morning." Harry warily told.

Severus just shot him a narrow look at the younger man. Telling him non verbally that his relationship with Hermione was none of his business.

"I mean; she probably didn't want to seem pessimistic in front of you. You did tell her once to not make it harder than it already is." Harry explained quickly to defend himself.

Severus didn't want an argument, not right now. Especially not with the man, whose helped him out so much. These past few weeks. "You're right, I never thought that I would ever agree with you, but you are right." He thought it best to seem his old sarcastic self, but a note of despair was obvious in his voice. He really wanted everything to turn out okay. He needed it too. He needed a life with Hermione.

Kingsley's assistant broke his train of thoughts, as he walked into the corridor they were waiting in. The small plumped man ushered Harry and Severus into the courtroom without a moment's notice.

Severus was brought in front of almost a hundred people. The stands where crammed full with witches and wizard's. Some he had never seen before and some he knew too well. He had a quick glance around and caught sight of a few people. Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Molly and Arthur Weasley. There was a lot of chattering, but as soon as the Aurors brought him into view, every single sound was eliminated.

When the Aurors placed Severus on a chair in the middle of the courtroom. Chains locked into place around his legs and arms, as if he was one of the worst criminals in the wizarding world. He probably was, as he now thought of it.

Hermione's heart sank at the sight, she was sat on her own in the stands, hoping he would look her way. It was like no one wanted to sit with her. After losing her job yesterday, the word got out in the Daily Prophet this morning of how she had been helping Severus. So people started to see the bad in her too. He was first asked by Kingsley to present his wand. As a wizard used a reverse spell on his wand, forcing the wand to regurgitate previous spells. Kingsley asked him a few questions as they waited for the results.

Everything seemed to be in order, so then Harry was called to reveal Severus' memories to the crowd and juries. Luckily as the lights in the room dimmed, no one caught Severus' embarrassed blush. Whilst projected the men's memories up to the back of the room for everyone to see clearly.

Severus took chance in now looking for Hermione within the stands. She caught his eye, as it was the only pair of eyes staring back at him, inside of at the projection on the other side of the room. She gave him a hopeful smile and he flashed a weak curl of his lips.

He could tell that her eyes had been on him, since the start of the trail. He didn't want to look away, but the lights in the room brightened once more. Harry explained how he obtained these memories and how Severus had helped him to defeat Voldemort. Even at his last breathes. He continued to give enough evidence as he could. Severus then added how Dumbledore wanted him to see his plan to the very end and he did so.

Harry was then free to go, if he wished and whispered good luck to Severus as he walked past him. The raven haired man took a seat next to Hermione and they supported him all the way through it.

As soon as Harry left Hermione was seated alone once again, watching eagerly. As the interrogation on the love of her life went through. She wanted to do more for him, but it wasn't in her power to do so. It continued like that for hours and hours, even after Harry left. It felt to her like ages, she kept glancing at the time on her wristwatch. Hoping the trail wouldn't be postponed until the next day, as the time edged towards 5pm. Her thoughts were disturbed noticing Ron entering the courtroom stands and sitting with his parents to watch the end of the trial. She caught him throw a dirty look her way, Hermione did her best to ignore it.

That was until the magic word echoed throughout the courtroom.

"Innocent of all charges!" Kingsley proudly announced. "This man before you ladies and gentlemen is a hero! He not only saved you, but he risked his life on a daily basis to achieve it! This man was branded a coward throughout his whole life, but he is the bravest man I've ever known! And he will be walking out of this courtroom, a free man!" The crowd went wild. Some were cheering, some other disagreed with the decision. Hermione cheered at the top of her lungs in relieve and joy. She didn't look over at Ron, but knew he now looked like a fool.

As soon as the courtroom started to clear out. Hermione flung out of her seat and rushed to the exit. Bursting into the corridor, where Severus was now talking to Professor McGonagall and a few other people she didn't know. She ran up to the man, jumping in his arms. Hugging him fiercely and gave him a kiss full of joy, happiness and a hint of the fear she went through the trial. Everyone was staring at them in shock, but at that point neither of them cared. They had each other and a life to live together.

A couple of cameras flashed their way and people stopped to gossip like before. Severus was sick of hiding his emotion to the world. He had a wide grin plastered upon his face and walked out of the ministry with the prettiest women in the world, as a free man.


	24. A Drunken Duel

**Chapter 24**

 **ANs: Sorry to give you some bad news guys, but there will be two last chapters and then an** **epilogue. The story will finally be coming to an end. I will be wrapping the last three chapters up nicely don't worry.**

Within an hour of arriving back to Hermione's house. They received an owl from Harry. He heard the news and was so pleased for Severus, knowing along that he would make it out innocently. He also invited them both to join him, Ginny and her Quidditch team on a night out in some wizard clubs and bars. For celebrations as The Holyhead Harpies won the world cup and Severus becoming a free man.

It wasn't really their scene, but something struck them in that moment. They both felt different and wanting to go out and party. Severus was more into the idea, than Hermione was. But he reassured her that, she should have fun and enjoy herself with her friends. He would only be sitting at the table talking to Harry all night anyways.

The couple soon got changed, had a quick supper and headed out, meeting Harry and Ginny in a quiet bar first for pre drinks. They talked about the trial and the Qudditch game, until Ginnys team wondered in to the pub and made a racket with blow horns and magical party poppers. That was their cue to leave and head for the clubs.

They journeyed from different clubs during the night. Each time, they ordered drinks, the guys found them a table and Hermione and Ginny would party on the dancefloor. The night was in full swing, and the atmosphere was great. Severus and Harry watched their girls dance freely, without a care in the world.

Hermione had worn a plain simple skin tight dress. Severus refused for her to be seen in something so luring, but she convinced him that he was the only one she was dressing for tonight. She looked sexy moving to the rhythm of the music, even though Severus didn't dance at all. He watched Hermione like a hawk. Due to her alcohol intake, he made sure she was safe and no guys would cross the line when dancing with her.

"Sir, you seem to care for her much deeper than I expected" Harry tried to break the ice, as they sat at the table together. He noticed how Severus hadn't took his eyes off Hermione once that night.

"Stop calling me sir Potter. You and I have been through a lot than we know, to continue such formalities… and yes, I care for her more than anything else." Severus took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

"You know; she cares for you as much as you do for her. The sparkle in her eyes when she looks at you. Even when we attended Hogwarts, but it was something she had lost when the war ended. Ron and I thought it was due to the war, but she was mourning for you. I'm so glad you are alive." Harry explained.

Severus was aware that Harry had accept their relationship, but Ron hadn't and that would hurt Hermione. They were the best of friends and now they didn't even speak to each other.

"So, how do you feel about Ginny's job? She seems to be away for long periods at a time. You must miss her a lot." It was the best he could do, to change the subject.

"It's okay I guess. I would never make her give up on something she really loves. Quidditch is a part of her. I love her dearly, and I know she loves me too. If I made her choose she would choose me, but she would also be miserable" The younger male smirked to himself.

"How noble of you Potter" Severus was back to his sarcastic old self again, with a smirk on his face for making Potter blush with his comment

Their conversation was interrupted by the girls arriving back at the table. Hermione was drunk and full of adrenaline and so was Ginny. The brunette sat right up against her man, as he kissed her and flung a protective arm around her. Taking a gulp from her drink. As Ginny sat on Harry's lap, kissing him drunkenly. Both of the couple affections were overlooked tonight. They all felt comfortable in their surroundings and they were all having a good time.

"Having fun ladies?" Harry asked holding Ginny close.

"It would be more fun, if you guys joined us up there. Hermione's already disappointed half a dozen guys, who's tried to hit on her." The redhead told her boyfriend.

"Oh really? I will have to keep a closer eye on you then. Make it known that this witch is already taken." Severus said pulling Hermione close and kissing her forehead. They all laughed.

Severus noticed their drinks were all empty and offered to buy the next round. He walked over to the bar and waited to be served. A familiar redhead, walked up next to him. Severus knew who it was, without even making eye contact.

"I think you would finally get the hint by now. That no one wants you around Weasley." Severus sneered at the man.

Ron tried to intimidate Severus, by standing face to face with him. As anger flustered from his nostrils. "You should be locked up in Azkaban, where you belong."

"Apparently not. What you obviously don't understand is that, I can come and go where ever I please. Without you or anyone else to stop me." The dark haired man proclaimed, towering over the ginger male.

Ron knew that argument was weak. So he moved to a more personal topic.

"She will get sick of you eventually. That little Mudblood will be running back to me in no time." Ron said with a smirk on his face, as Severus gripped the top of his shirt in anger.

"That's it Snape, let the anger out. Why don't we settle this like men, out in the back?" Severus loosen his grip and gestured for Weasley to led the way.

There was only one way to settle this and make Ron pay for everything he's done. He needed to be put in his place. So Severus followed Ron out the side door of the club. The alleyway was dark, deserted and quiet.

Hermione alerted Harry that Severus had been gone for quite a while. But didn't worry too much. Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't notice Ron enter the club at all and was completely oblivious to Severus talking to him at the bar.

Ron knew he couldn't win, but his anger and hate for Snape were blurring his mind once again.

"I will give you one last chance, Weasley. Hermione would find it in her heart to forgive you and you could once again be friends." Severus explained, before the ginger did something he might regret.

"I don't need a last chance. You do, cause when I'm finished with you. You'll be begging for me to kill you!"

The fire in Snape's eyes burned, like it had many years ago. His wand clutched in his hand. His instincts kicking in and apparently you can never stop being a spy and death eater. He was drawn by the dark arts as a kid and he still was. Nothing stopped him from the urge of darkness that rippled through him.

Ron fired the first spell and Severus deflated it. He was enjoying himself. He knew that Ron didn't stand a chance, but he wanted to play with his victim, as a lion did with its prey.

Ron aimed at curse at the man's body, but Severus waved his wand and sent it on the other side of the alleyway. A thud was heard behind him as he noticed a shadow collapsed from the wall.

Hermione was looking for Severus, he couldn't have gone far. She decided to look at the back of the club, just in case he was dizzy from the loud music or drink. When she exited the club, she saw Ron duelling with her man. That wasn't the only thing that shocked her. She also saw darkness in Severus' eyes.

He enjoyed being the strong one, the bully. Something within him had awoken. When Ron shot one more curse, Severus deflected it and a slice of pain ripped through Hermione's chest. Spreading throughout her body, before she collapsed to the ground with a thud.


	25. Forgiveness

**Chapter 25**

"No!" Severus screamed as he watched Hermione's body drop to the floor. He ran over to her unconscious form, that lay idly on the pavement.

"Get away from her, you don't deserve to even touch her!" Ron bellowed for across the alleyway. He risen his wand in the direction of Severus once more, but Harry charged out of the side door and disarmed him.

"What happened? Why are you here?!" Ron was too busy looking across at Hermione's still form, as Severus attended to her. Harry looked in the same direction and instantly pieced things together. "What have you done? I told you to stay away! Didn't it go through your thick skull!"

"Why don't you know the facts, before you start accusing people! It was his fault!" Harry turned his attention to the couple as Ron pointed over to Severus. as Harry was distracted, Ron disapparated away.

Ginny joined the scene and ran straight over to Severus and Hermione. Who had now taken his jacket off and placed it around Hermione's cold body. "Oh my god Severus! What happened?"

Severus was now panicking, like he had never expressed in front of anyone before. "Your Dunderhead of a brother, that's what happened!"

"There's no time to discuss that now! She needs to be taken to St Mungos." Harry said gently lifting Hermione in his arms. Severus was in no fit state to do this himself. He was still shaking with anxiety, due to the state of things.

Harry ordered the other two, too grab on to him. Whilst he disapparated to the wizarding hospital. Hermione was immediately rushed off to the fourth floor and her three friends waited patiently in the waiting room. They waited right through until next morning. The clock blinked 4:45am. Ginny had drunkenly fallen asleep next to Harry. As Severus sat, with his mind zoned out.

The raven haired man, felt hurt and guilty of what he had done. Ron provoked him and he lost control. He will forever beat himself up about this, if the worse come to Hermione.

"You haven't spoken a word since we got here. She will be fine Severus. What's wrong with you?"

"It was all my fault…" He whispered.

"But Ron fired the curse. Not you." Harry tried to make Severus see things more clearly, but it didn't help. He was still in denial.

"I deflected it. The curse bounced from me and It hit her. It was in the heat of the moment and didn't care where it ended up." Severus talked into down to the floor, as he had his head in his hands.

"Severus you can't blame yourself. All of this is Ron's fault and no one else's" Harry stated holding Ginny closer to his side, whilst he talked in a low manner. He had never seen this downside of Severus before and was glad the older man was finally warming up to him, after so many years.

"I guess history always does repeats itself." Severus stated quietly, but Harry caught on.

"How do you mean?"

Severus hesitated for a little while, thinking it was too much of a touchy subject, but didn't care in the slightest. The story needed to be told and maybe, just maybe. Severus can finally let go of the guilt, he had been holding in since he was 18.

"A similar thing like this happened with your parents the night we all graduated from Hogwarts." Severus took a deep breath before continuing. As Harry's interests peaked.

 ** _A young 18-year-old Severus sat at the quiet bar, nestling a glass of firewhiskey in hand. Moments later The Marauders and Lily entered The Three Broomsticks. Severus just went by his business and ignored them. Throughout the night James was rubbing his relationship with Lily into Severus' face, trying to get a rise out of him. James eventually succeeded._**

 ** _Both men ended up outside The Three Broomsticks duelling for her like a prize to be won. There was a sense of rage and passion, as Severus flung curses at James and he hurled them back. James had always been the bully at school, tormenting and humiliating Severus. Taking the only thing that was important to him away. But Severus was becoming more and more dominant as the fight progressed and his dark side was unleashed._**

 ** _As James flung a curse at Severus, he swiftly deflected it from him and Lily fell to the ground. There was nothing they could do. James blamed Severus and he was too busy feeling guilt that he simply agreed. She was later sent to St Mungos and the couple never forgave him since. Severus hurt Lily; physically. She never gave him a second chance of rekindling their friendship. It was something that stuck in his mind ever since. He physically injured the love of his life, all due to the power that over took him and his mind._**

As the story ended, Severus looked so broken. He had never discussed James and Lily with Harry ever. Even through the trial, Harry mentioned the memories Severus gave him on his death bed, but he just nodded in approval and nothing more was said. Now Severus was discussing them openly to their son.

Harry had always wanted to talk to an old friend of theirs and Severus was his only opinion, as most of them were dead. Before Harry could apologise for his dad's behaviour for acting in such a horrid way. A wizard doctor interrupted them with a cough.

"Mr Potter? Mr Snape?" At the mention of their names the two men shot up from their seats. Harry nudged Ginny to wake up before he stood.

"Miss Granger, is responding well to the treatment we're giving her." Severus relief suddenly shattered as he began to hear the disadvantage of the situation. "However, she is currently in a, what the muggles would say. A 'Medically Induced 'coma."

Severus dropped down into his seat in defeat. He had put the love of his life in a life threatening situation and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"She is allowed visitors. If you would like to see her." The doctor motioned to follow him and Harry acknowledged Severus, to join them.

The four of them entered the room and the doctor explained the procedures, before leaving them alone. Hermione was lay on the hospital bed, with tubes flowing from her arms, that pumped blood into her body. It looked that she was paralysed in her sleep, with her arms neatly beside her in a formal manner.

Severus pulled up a chair beside the bed and held her hand. They were ice cold. Ginny held the over and stroked her hair back, as a tears streamed down her cheeks. Harry held his partner in his arms, shooting a worried look over to the man, now transfixed on Hermione.

After Harry announced that he was going to take Ginny home and get some rest. Severus merely nodded and kept staring at the women in the bed. Around 12pm in the afternoon, the couple arrived back to find Severus in the same place they left him 7 hours ago. He hadn't moved from his position, since the early hours of the morning.

Harry ordered him to go home and sleep, or at least changed into a new set of clothes. But as usual Severus was having none of it. He wanted to be there when Hermione wakes up and if that be in a few weeks or even months. He will be right beside her bed waiting.

A week had indeed past and Hermione was at least making improvement, but she was still securely in her coma. Harry and Ginny visited after Harry's Auror shifts at the ministry. He had informed Kingsley what had happened. So they were no doubt, bringing Ron in for further questioning about the incident.

Severus had now grown a slight stubble on his chin. He hadn't slept, eat or showered for at least a week. He refused to leave. When she would awake. He wanted to tell her instantly, how sorry he was. At night when the hospital was silent and empty, he would sweetly whisper things in her ear, hoping she was listening.

One day, the man was reading one of his books, Harry had brought him to pass the time. Over the edge of the book, he saw a hand twitch from Hermione's side. Severus notice that she was finally waking up, with a flutter of her eyes. He rushed out of the room to alert the doctors.

Within moments he himself was ushered out of the room, so that the doctors could examine her over once more. Severus sent his patronus to Ginny, as Harry was currently at work. The couple soon joined him in the waiting room and Severus told them her status, of her now being awake. Half an hour later, the doctor received them from the waiting room.

Hermione was alive and well. Now sat up in her hospital bed, looking out the window. As her three friends flooded the room. Severus imagined how he would acknowledge her, as soon as she woke and rehearsed it in his head over and over. But now seeing her awake, that's all he was grateful for.

He stood to the side as Harry and Ginny comforted her. She greeted the couple with a smile, but when it was Severus' turn to speak, his mind went blank and didn't know what to say. It didn't help the situation in the slightest as Hermione shot him down with one word answers and continued to look out of the window whilst he asked her questions.

"Hermione the man hasn't changed in a week, give him some credit." Ginny stubbornly argued back.

"I don't want to speak to him." Hermione harshly stated.

Severus stepped back in shock. Her words hurt him. Made his heart break and tears prickle his eyes. "I'm sor-"

"Save it! You weren't sorry, that night when you and Ron fought for me, like a prize to be won! For a second, as I watched. I actually feared you. The darkness in your eyes and the power you had over him! You can't help yourself can you!"

"I would never hurt you." Severus declared, over his broken voice. But Hermione was having none of it.

"I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you and him!" Hermione shouted. Trying to make her point heard.

Severus knew he only had himself to blame. He took this opportunity to stubbornly walk out and not return, until they had both calmed down. Harry and Ginny stayed with Hermione until his return. They explained the fight in detail to Hermione, but she was still stubbornly stuck to her own mind that was made up.

She had only just forgiven him about his betrayal from years ago and now he does this to her. Her mood seemed to calm down more, as Harry told her the same story Severus told him about is parents. Explaining the way, he felt about it, and how he must be feeling about this. Convincing her that it was Ron's provocation had drove him over the edge.

Hermione felt more guilt about blaming Severus, but still wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. After Severus had a good night sleep, a decent meal and wore a clean outfit of clothes. He then returned to Hermione's bedside, to keep her company. She was still mad at him and giving him the silent treatment, but that didn't stop him from trying to make amends. Each day he brought her new flowers, magazines and snacks. She was truly grateful for his effort, but she certainly wasn't going to tell him.

One night he sat by her bedside, watching her sleep. Tears unexpectedly trickled down his face, as he realised quiet sobs into the night. He wanted to hug and kiss Hermione. Tell her that everything would be ok and that he would always be there for her, when she needed him. She simply would not give him the time of day.

Severus didn't notice Hermione wake up at the sound of his crying and felt her heart ache for him. Watching the love of her life break down, because of her stubbornness.

"What's wrong?" She asked lazily.

"Nothing. Just got dust in my eye." He looked away and wiped his eyes, as the sound of her voice. He didn't want to look weak. She had already seen him at his weakest, but he needed her to see him as strong. Someone who would protect her.

"You can't fool me. you're going soft in your old age." She flashed a smile at him.

He returned the expression. "At least your talking to me, that's progress."

Hermione fell silent at his words, completely forgetting that she was giving him the silent treatment.

"I'm sorry you saw me in a different light that night. Weasley provoked me and I shouldn't have lost control of my emotions." He explained it briefly, not wanting to overdo it.

Hermione looked down with sorrow. "I'm sorry too, for jumping to conclusions to fast. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me?" Giving her a smirk.

"Barely." Hermione couldn't help her smile and patted the empty side on the bed next to her.

He climbed next to her and captured her lips with a soft kiss. The next day Harry and Ginny came to visit like usual and was happy they made up. Also expressing the good news that Ron had been sent to Azkaban for a month and kicked him out of the Auror department for good. Telling him, he didn't deserve his badge and sentencing him to community service for 6 months after his imprisonment.

The wizard doctor went over her final examination with Hermione, before she left the Hospital.

"Now in my notes here, it says in late February 1998 you-" The doctor was immediately cut off by Hermione herself.

"That isn't to be discussed right now, Doctor." Giving him a look, to shut up.

The doctor just brushed this off and continued. "Very well. All your organs seem to be intact, but your nervous system is still damaged. Causing you to be a bit weak on your legs for at least several more weeks. Overall, you seem perfectly fine to head on home."

Severus took her home to live at Spinners End for the first time. Out of all the years they known each other, Hermione had never saw the house Severus grew up in and was nervous and excited to live there, until she was back on her feet.

They entered through the door and Severus headed upstairs to unpack. Hermione took the chance too nosey around the house by herself, that was when she entered the Livingroom and let out a scream. Severus darted downstairs with his wand in hand, before lowering down in humiliation.

Watching Hermione's eyes light up happily, as she browsed through his bookcase along the four walls of the sitting area. Severus generally thought she had fell and hurt herself, as she was still on crouches. But he was just relieved at her positive attitude towards the house that brought so much misery to him, during his childhood.

"You're going to put me in an early grave witch." Pointing his wand at her, trying to playfully tell her off, for giving him a heart attack.


	26. A Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 26 – A Christmas Surprise.**

Throughout the next few weeks' snow started to fall and they now entered the chilly month of December. Hermione recovered back to her normal self, although Severus demanded that she still keep on top of her rest and eating.

With Hermione still out of work. Severus accepted extra Potion orders from local Infirmaries, to keep on top of the rent. He was only contempt before about looking after himself, with the rent and food. But now he had Hermione to look after and support.

His small work space was set up in the basement of his house. Hermione knew it was his place to clear his head and work on the thing he loves in a quiet and chilled environment. The witch wanted to help out the best way she could. So she was ordered to bottle and package the potions up.

When she was in Severus' good books, he let her use his equipment, but kept a close eye on her. He loved her, but he was still reluctant about her being anywhere near the basement whilst he worked.

She wanted to see if her version of the Wolfsbane potion, she suggested to him throughout her queries on his book, would in fact work. Beforehand Hermione gathered up the research herself and made sure all the data was intact, before she brewed and experimented.

Their orders doubled as it neared to Christmas and everyone wanted extra stock for the holidays. Hermione found the chance to convince Severus, to let her start brewing with him. He accepted on the rule that she be careful. But she just reminded him that she wasn't his student anymore. That caused some inappropriate images to flash through his mind, of her as a fully grown woman back in her school uniform, looking as sexy as ever-

"Severus!" Hermione distracted his thoughts as she pushed him away from his work bench and drown his robes in water. He was too busy daydreaming to think that he caught himself on fire, without realising it.

"And you're the one worried about me?" Hermione laughed, charming his robes to dry instantly.

"Sorry. I just zoned out for a moment." He blushed at his past thoughts, regaining himself as he continued to brew.

"I guess you didn't hear a single word I said?" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

Severus kissed her on the forehead as he passed her to grab a jar of Boomslang skin. To show his apology for him being so ignorant.

"I have been exchanging letters with Minerva recently and she wants me to start teaching at Hogwarts next September." Hermione explained tying a bow in strong about the brown packaging.

Severus was more surprised than happy. "Really? What position?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about… She's asked me to take over Professor Slughorn." Hermione captured his eyes finally.

"She wants you to teach potions?" Severus didn't seem at all pleased, more confused.

"You don't have to say it like that."

"I'm happy for you, of course I am. It's just, it's a stressful position. Your anxiety will be hitting the roof, as the sight of every student at risk when brewing. Not the fact that-" Severus' rant stopped as her lips drove to his.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine." Hermione was now in his arms.

Severus continued to lecture her about how dull teaching is. She is more than capable of teaching the subject and handling the students, but he would never tell her that. Hermione explained after her meeting with Minerva at the end of the week. That the head mistress would like her to watch over Slughorn's potion classes, once the students returned for the new term after Christmas break. This would help the student become familiar with her presence and give Hermione a chance to learn from the best.

Severus sneered at the remark. Thinking himself as the only highly skilled potions master around. Hermione just continued her story, ignoring his remark. McGonagall suggested for her to carry this one, until the end of the school year.

Then over summer take a few teaching courses and gain her potions mistress status, so that she will be ready for next September. It was a great opportunity and she didn't want to pass it up. She knew Severus was happy for her, getting her life back together. Also she was secretly relieved that she did lose her job at the ministry. It was boring and her talents would have been wasted.

As the holidays started, Severus and Hermione spent their days and night, huddled up on the couch in front of the fire reading like normal. But as Christmas eve night came around, Hermione ushered for Severus to put his cloak on and wrap up warm. He was curious to know where they were going. It suddenly became clear as she apprated them to a snowy graveyard and Hermione conjured a bunch of white Lilies in her hand, before handing them to Severus.

"She's still a part of your life. Whether you've moved on or not." Severus felt more love for the girl now than he ever did. He couldn't express his gratitude more, by kissing her fiercely on the lips and holding her close as they walked.

The couple visited Lily and James grave that night and Hermione gave him some alone time, as she wondered through the snow, to look at the other graves and think. Once an upon a time, Hermione felt jealously for that women. But she learned that being in competition with a dead woman, was pointless. Severus loved her and only her now. What more could she want?

Christmas arrived and Hermione woke with a feeling of warmth and calmness. She was once again in the arms of her man. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then one on his lips to wake him. He stretched and reached for her forehead, pushing her bushy hair away from the beautiful complexation.

"Good morning." She eagerly wanted to start the day, as there was so much to do.

"Good morning. How about we have breakfast and then go to the Weasleys?" Severus said tiredly, falling back into his pillow.

"Breakfast? We'll have breakfast with them! Come on Severus! Get up!" He was still half asleep, but he couldn't resist the witch in front of him.

"Okay okay! Calm down, let's go open our presents first!" He calmed her excitement down. Her eyes were sparkling, as if she was once again a little child, waiting to open her presents.

They wondered down stairs early morning and lit the fire to warm the place up before exchanging gifts. Harry had sent her and Severus a stack of books. He wasn't really good at picking presents, but Severus liked the fact that he had remembered him as well. Ginny had bought a necklace for Hermione and a potion kit for Severus.

When they had opened the presents from their friends. Severus gave Hermione an ornamented box with small fluttering butterflies made of glass, she opened it and found a mesmerising bracelet inside. She was speechless at how stunning it was.

"Severus, it must have cost you a fortune! It's so beautiful, thank you so much!" Hermione hugged him tight.

"It's a family heirloom actually. I'll be the luckiest man in the whole world, if you accepted to wear it"

She tiptoed and kissed him with passion, it was more than enough of an answer for him.

"Now it's your turn to open your present! She gave him a small wooden box. When he opened it, he found a pocket watch. He could sense the magic, her magic flowing through the shiny object.

"It can store magic, but it also allows me to transfer my magic to you. If only you have it with you. You can know if I'm in danger, and I can know if you're in danger. I could also lend you some of my magic, if anything happened to you" Hermione explained

"I- It's really unique. I will keep it until the day I die. Thank you my little know it all." He placed the watch in his pocket and they departed for The Burrow.

Molly and Arthur greeted them with a bear hug. Ginny was sitting on the couch talking to Angelina, and George and Bill was trying to prank Percy with some new Joke Shop supplies.

Hermione and Severus gave their gifts to the Weasley family and every one sat around the fireplace. Everyone having breakfast together like one big family. They all talked and gossiped, whilst showing off their new gifts to each other.

After Christmas dinner, they all sat around the fireplace eating their dessert. Suddenly Ginny rose from her seat and everyone turned to look at her. At first she was a bit reluctant about getting up at all until Harry Joined her. She spoke with a soft voice, almost as a whisper.

"I have an announcement to make. Harry and I... well. We… we're expecting a child!"

At first no one spoke with shook, but after a minute everyone was cheering, and congratulating them. Molly was crying and Arthur was held his baby girl with joy, as if she was still a tiny child herself.

The evening turned to night, Hermione and Severus returned home. Severus wasn't quite done with his Christmas present. He urged Hermione to take a shower or doing something, whilst he would make them drinks and prepared for the night.

While she was showered, he was working like a maniac to complete his plan in the Knick of time. He lit candles and with a little help from his wand, he decorated the backyard with purple tulips and red roses. He also organised a small picnic and poured two glasses of red wine.

When Hermione got out of the shower, she found a trace of candles leading her downstairs and then at the backyard. She saw Severus quietly watching the night sky.

"You'll never stop surprising me, will you?" Hermione towered over him in her comfy winter clothes, with her now dry hair in a lose braid.

"No. I probably won't" He smirked up at her, as he patted the ground next to him. She kissed him tenderly and then handed her a glass of wine.

They sat hugged together in thin blankets, under the stars. Severus charmed the area to feel like a summers night, instead of winter.

"Merry Christmas Hermione"

"Merry Christmas Severus"

He drew in a weak breath and with a kiss on her forehead, he looked her in the eyes. "I love you little Gryffindor know it all"

"I love you too my dungeon bat." Hermione giggled at his new nickname.

He grabbed her arms and lifted her from her seat. Severus summoned a black rose and gave it to her.

"Why black?" she asked in curiosity.

"Because, black isn't only the colour of despair and suffering. It is also the colour of mystery, elegance, power and above all, it represents our broken souls that mended each other. Smell it" He gestured at the rose.

As soon as she smelled it the pedals opened to reveal a velvet box. Severus took it in his hand, kneeled down to the ground. He opened the box and a diamond ring sparkled up at her in the moonlight.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Will you please make me the honour of becoming my wife and spend the rest of your life with an old dungeon bat?" He smirked at the last bit. He could never take anything so serious.

Her eyes were filled with tears, happy tears this time. she nodded her head fiercely and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. "Of course I will. How could I not?!"

Severus picked her up in his arms and swung her around with joy.


	27. Epilogue

**Chapter 27**

Nine months later and Hermione was starting her career at Hogwarts. She had just finished her first day as the new Potions Teacher. The night before, Minerva had given her a more formal introduction to the entire school, as she rose from the teachers table and smiled towards the students.

Her classes on her first day, wasn't too bad at all. She explained what potions they would be brewing throughout the year and simply gave them a quick test, to familiarize themselves with the ingredients and equipment once more, before starting the practical work throughout the week.

She had just dismissed her final class of the day and settled on the edge of her desk, continuing to read the letter, she had received from Ginny earlier that day. Her red haired friend mentioned how Her and Harry was coping, becoming new parents. Their child was born just over a week ago and neither of them had gotten one bit of sleep. They had a baby boy and named it James Sirius Potter. Ginny didn't even have a say in the name picking, which she cursed Harry for. Winning her over with his charm.

Hermione placed the letter into her desk draw and made a mental note to reply back later. Her hands now grasped the Daily Prophet and skipped through the newspaper, to a certain article that peaked her interests.

 _HERMIONE GRANGER-SNAPE_

 _The brightest witch of her age, as many have said. Has once again proven her skills by achieving the impossible. The smart one of the golden trio and wife of former Potions Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Severus Snape, as discovered a way to eliminate the signs of lycanthropy by adding powdered aconite instead of plain aconite. The potion eliminates all sign's, but unfortunately can't cure lycanthropy. Many werewolves have tested it so far and they claim to finally have a chance for a normal life. Albus Dumbledore himself favoured Miss Granger as he knew of her abilities and bright mind. Let's hope that she's going to keep surprising us like that in the future._

The witch smiled at herself. The brightest witch of her age, was finally showing off her talent to the wizarding world. Her head spun around at the sound of her classroom door creak open. Severus walked in, looking for his wife. He finally set eyes on the women across the classroom and smirked smugly.

His black wore out duffel bag dropped to the floor, as he took the witch in his arms. Kissing her firmly. The couple hadn't seen each other in 3 months. As Hermione started her teacher training and potions course, to become a fully skilled Potions Mistress. Severus decided that due to the lack of time he would spend with his wife, that he too would occupy himself throughout the summer. So he decided to reply to one of his letters about his book and go on a book tour for a few months. Hermione was more than happy, telling him it was a great opportunity and so off he went.

"Mrs Snape, tut tut. These clothes just simply won't do." Severus said cupping her backside, seating her up on to her desk. Stroking her upper thigh over the material of the skirt she wore.

"And why do you say that?" Hermione rose an eyebrow to her husband.

"Because I don't want idiotic adolescent males thinking- "

"All's that they will be thinking is that. I am one of the golden trio, that fought in the second wizarding war and helped the boy who lived defeat Voldemort. Believe it or not. If anything dear, they fear me, more than they used to fear you." Giving him a smug smile.

"That's my girl. I taught you well." Severus captured her lips once more, as Hermione pulled his body closer to hers.

They had married just after Christmas on New Year's Day. Making it a day to remember. They headed up to Gretna Green in the Scottish Highlands and tied the knot, with only Harry and Ginny present. They decided it best not to tell anyone and keep it low key until after they got married. There was no time like the present was there? Once they returned from their honeymoon, the wizarding world was soon alerted and they became the new front page of the daily prophet.

The two of them lived happily in Spinners End and created a home full of new loving memories, letting the old cruel visions faded away in time. Severus had finally found peace in his life and Hermione melted his heart, like no one else could ever do. They healed each other's scars and brought light to one another's lives, one more. Everything was perfect.

 **ANs: Well that's the end guys! Please leave your thoughts, as I haven't been getting much feedback throughout the story. I will go back and read through the story more thoroughly and correct any mistakes.**

 **Story Properties:**

Created: 14th April 2017

Ended: 1st June 2017

Minutes Writing: 9424 Minutes

Pages: 140

Words: 63252

 **I am on holiday for the whole of June. (As it's my 18** **th** **Birthday on the 5** **th** **June! XD). I do plan to write a Sequel, but I only have brief notes to start with for now. So hopefully I will start writing near to July and have it finished by the end of August, before I go to university.**

 **A big thanks to my Co Writer Fay! My Snamione friend from Greece! She motivated me a lot to carry this story on, when I was simply about to give up. She helped me with certain scenes, when I had writers block and I cannot thank her enough.**

 ** _Kik: bbtashae_**

 ** _Youtube: snamione_99_**

 ** _Instagram: snamione_99_**


End file.
